How We Met
by KnotgrassKoala008
Summary: Gavin only bumped into someone. He went to You-con in London and bumped into a few strange guys. He never expected the crazy adventure to follow or the roadtrip he'd be be off on. YouTube fanfic with MLP, One piece, and Homestuck cameos. Gavin free, Bodil40, immortalHD, Setosorcerer, Fluttershy, Akura, Chopper and Nepeta
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction - My friend Mikassa Hiccup Frost writes and I thought I'd try! This story is crossover between YouTube (web shows), Homestuck, One Piece and Mlp.

Without any further ado, let the fic begin!

How We Met

By KnotgrassKoala008

A YouTube, Homestuck, One Piece and MLP fanfiction.

Chapter 1 - How We Met at Yu-Con

Gavin loved London. Sure, he had been many times. He was born in England so that meant he had to visit London. He couldn't get over how amazing and so...surprising the city could be. Each time he had visited (a total of twelve times in his life), he discovered something new. The Ferris wheel, Madame Tussandes, the Queen and many more incredible things he might find later. This time was his thirteenth time visiting with his friends (called the Achievement hunters), and this visit was the most exciting. They were a small group of friends with a tight bond, knowing each other from high school to now. They made their own YouTube channel and became pretty famous. For jobs, Gavin...himself was a cameraman. His friends were Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Ray and Michel. They teased, bonded and had fun. They made videos together and stuff. This trip to London though was important. He had been invited to You-Con. It was convenient since he lived half-hour from the city. It got better, they were invited there to play video games in front of a live audience! Gavin was startled, then excited. Gaming, in front of an audience. Now God just had to give him a scone and everything would be perfect.

The corridor that stretched for some time was plain. There no other word to describe it. Plain. White plastic walls, ceiling and a blue floor. Metal doors dotted each side, and when Gavin walked in, he first thought of a mental asylum. He shivered and began to pace down. He stared straight ahead at the door at end. It had no signs on it but he knew that was where he need to be. He paced a little quicker and finally reached the end. No hesitation he thought, closing his eyes in readiness. Grabbing the doorknob, he pushed it open. He opened his eyes and stared.

The room looked cool. Black paint and floors. Some posters of gaming brands, video characters and music posters adorned the walls. A black couch was was the back, looking old and tatty. There were some wooden tables dotted around. Some had water bottles and video game cases, and there was even a table of biscuits. The only thing he could concentrate on were his friends though. Michael was laying on the couch, looking ready to fall asleep, with his hair falling into his eyes. Glasses on his head, fuzzy ginger hair and freckles dotted across his face, he looked just the same as normal. Ray and Ryan were leaning against the wall. The short guy wore a rose on his shirt, and the sandy-haired, muscular guy was peering at the Nintendo. Geoff and Jack were busy talking on the other side of the room. Geoff still had the tattoos etched on his arms, while Jack still had that 'godly' beard of his. There heads all moved to were Gavin was standing.

"Hey VAV" Ray yipped, while Ryan just waved and Geoff walked over.

"How you been Gav?" Geoff asked giving a friendly smile,

"Great Jeff". Geoff just chuckled.

"Ugh...what the fuck...?" mumbled a New Jersey accent. Gavin then pushed Geoff out of the way, ran straight at couch and jumped at the figure. "GAVIN!" screamed the voice, they both hit the back of the couch and bounced onto the floor. An enraged Michael pushed Gavin off looking furious.

"Hi Boi!" Gavin squawked joyfully as the ginger pushed himself up and then roughly grabbed Gavin by his shirt.

"Gavin...You don't jump onto people!" Michael yelled, his knuckles turning white. Gavin put his hands up and laughed.

Michael blinked. "I'm gonna kill you later" he huffed after a moment. Gavin got to his feet,

"There's my Boi!" he chuckled. Everyone did at this.

"I think it's time we should get on stage" Ryan spoke, glancing at his watch.

"Ok, but where do we enter?" Gavin asked scanning the room for a door. Ryan raised one eyebrow, walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a handle in the wall. He pushed it open and there he could hear cheers and talks of people. Gavin's mouth opened wide while everyone in the room face planted.

"Let's go boys" Geoff yelled, everyone nodded and followed Geoff, Gavin at the end. He stopped at the door. He could hear those voices, and was nervous that they might judge him. Gavin gulped. No hesitation he thought. He pushed on forward, entering a huge, circular room.

Gavin twisted his head left and right. He could believe how much memorabilia there was, toys, video games, Cosplay and books. It was nice...when fan-girls didn't follow him. Yet, there was even more to explore. He hadn't bought anything yet but was beginning to feel peckish. But all around him was just video games, no food. Gavin began to go through crowds of people looking for food. He knew there were food stalls around here, yet there were so hard to find. It was then he caught a whiff of it.

"Dumplings" he whispered, licking his lips. No time wasted,he began to walk-run towards the smell. Typically, he almost tripped over twice and bumped into many people. He finally got to the source of the smell. A small dumpling stall, with no line. Having no line at a stall was near impossible. Gavin rushed forwards, and this startled the vendor girl who jumped back.

"Excuse me, how much is the...dumpling?" Gavin panted.

"Three pounds" mumbled the vendor confusedly. "It's the last one."

"Hey!" Yelled a voice with an accent, "I'm hungry!" Gavin froze and slowly twisted his head towards the voice. There stood a guy who was also panting and looking rather hungry. 5'9, black messy hair, black sunglasses, tanned skin, a suit with a orange and yellow checkered tie, black pants and shoes. The guy also froze and slowly stared at Gavin. While Gavin wasn't blinking, he couldn't tell if the guy was blinking or what colour eyes he had. Those sun-glasses were pretty dark.

"Um...do you want this dumpling?" Gavin asked, the guy nodded. Gavin narrowed his eyes. "Well I'm gonna pay for it first!" The guy then looked rather upset.

"You haven't payed for it, so it can be anyone's!" the raven-haired Bulgarian retorted.

"Yes but I'm hungry," Gavin replied "and I got here first."

"Well I'm just as hungry" the guy growled.

"What's your name?" Gavin asked, hoping to avert an argument. This took the guy off guard, so he replied.

"Martin" he answered cautiously.

"Well, Martin," said Gavin matter-of-factly, "I know that you're hungry, but there are other places to eat, so..."

"Are you telling to piss off?" Martin asked abruptly, his accent showing more in his anger.

Gavin was rather startled by the insult, and as he looked at the guy, he could see that he was pretty desperate for food. He sighed, and turned back to the table.

"Fine, you can have it!" he said annoyedly, putting the bill on the table, taking the dumpling from the bewildered-looking Vendor, and shoving it into Martin's chest. Martin's mouth opened as the man walked away, and he looked dazedly at the food in his lax grip. Maybe the man wasn't that bad after all.

0o0o0

Gavin smiled as he finally bit into his sandwich, a ham one with cheese. While he wasn't a fan of sandwiches, he could really go for anything right now. He walked slowly, trying not bump into people and enjoy his food. Yet he wasn't really concentrating. The sandwich was pretty good.

"Oof!" He gasped as he bumped into something. He blinked and looked down. His height was a blessing and a curse. There stood a short guy with fluffy brown hair, pale skin, red eyes, a dark blue zipper hoodie with H.D sewn on it, black jeans and red shoes. The guy glared at Gavin, and this made him step back at him a little.

"Your Gavin Free right?" The guy asked, Gavin froze. He was not dealing with a fan.

"Are you a fan? Because I can't right now" Gavin yapped.

"No, retard" grumbled the guy 'I'm a gamer like you. ImmortalHD."

Gavin calmed down. "Hi I'm Gavin!" he said in a more relaxed voice.

"I know I just said...stupid" the guy spoke. An awkward silence then blossomed as Gavin bit into the last of his sandwich while the guy stared.

"My name is Alex."

"Huh!" Gavin said snapping out of his thoughts "Oh... Hi , I'm Gavin."

"..."

"I have a genius idea!" Gavin squeaked out loudly and suddenly. Alex jumped a little and looked pretty annoyed. "Let's collaborate!" he yelped cheerfully "It'll be fun!"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "That... Was unexpected..." He replied slowly.

"Ok, but do you wanna do it or not?" Gavin asked giving a bright smile. Alex stared at the ground and began looking at the nearby stalls ceiling.

"Sure" he grumbled eventually.

"Ok. here's my number!" Gavin yipped pushing some paper into Alex's hand. "Text me!". Before Alex could give a remark, Gavin had sped off into the crowd and disappeared.

"Oh yes, giving your number to a strange gamer is genius" Alex sarcastically grumbled, staring at the paper.

0o0o0

Gavin sped off. He'd just had a brilliant idea. Since they were getting pretty famous on the Internet, a collaboration was genius. Most other YouTube channels did that. Gavin, though, had just made a mistake. He was clumsy and he was running in a crowd, plus most of the people in the crowd were shorter than him. It was hardly his fault, he would reason later.

"Blarg!" Gavin squawked as he suddenly bashed into something, falling onto his back. He heard the fall of another body and the clatter of something.

"Ugh..." Gavin moaned, as he pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see he'd bumped into someone. A rather short and small someone, with large brown eyes, light-brown hair, a purple hoodie, dark blue leggings, black shoes and a small necklace with a pendent at the end. Gavin had to admit, he bumped into someone who looked pretty much like a kid. About a couple of feet away from him there was a camera. The guys head was twisting around, when spotted the camera he leapt near it and grabbed it. Gavin had already got to his feet and held out his hand to the guy. The guy suddenly stared at Gavin's hand. He unemotionally stared at it and got up himself.

"Sorry I wasn't looking. Something amazing just happened to me!" Gavin exclaimed while the guy stared with no emotion. He seemed to be holding the camera rather tightly. "Hey...I know you!" Gavin pointed, "I know you!" The guy, still staring, only held the camera tighter, rather scared. Gavin was somehow oblivious to this. "You were filming in the audience right?" Gavin questioned. The guy nodded. "What's your name?" Gavin asked.

"S-Seto" he replied.

"Hi Seto" Gavin said, smiling. Seto stilled, looking unemotional, nodded and lessened his tight grip on the camera.

"Gavin Free" he mumbled softly.

"Yep that's me!" he exclaimed again. Seto nodded. "So I guess-" Gavin stopped there as Seto was gone. He twisted his head in the crowd, yet saw no sign of him. Gavin gave a sigh. Why would he leave? Gavin thought his, shoulders sagging. He sighed again but his cheerful mood regenerated when he spotted a creeper plush in a stall.

0o0o0

So this is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed. comment please? Also this was edited by my beta, Mikassa Hiccup Frost


	2. Chapter 2

How We Met

By KnotgrassKoala008

A YouTube, Homestuck, One Piece and MLP fanfiction.

Chapter 2 - Dept

Gavin could only spend a day in London. He headed back late since he spent time with the other guys, buying snacks, clothing and stuff. He had fun, and he wished he could stay longer. So at 10 o'clock, he drove sleepily back to home, only to stop on the way for coffee. In the end he parked in his drive-way, opened his door, dumped his stuff and fell asleep on the couch. To be honest, he couldn't help it. He was tired and effect of the coffee had worn off by then.

So he slept there until 9'o clock in the morning. Where he sleepily woke up, still wearing the clothes he had worn the day before, he had toast and fried egg and continued his day like normal. He wasn't playing video-games with the others nor was he filming or shooting anything today. He was happy with that. After breakfast he finally sat on his couch and was about to turn on the news when he was rudely interrupted by the annoyingly loud doorbell.

'Ding Dong!' blared the damned thing, so loud that Gavin snapped out of his ditzy haze and slowly turned his head. "Why..." He yawned, getting up he stumbled from the living room to his front door and pulling at his scarf.

"I'm coming" he mumbled. He opened his front door while yawning. He then opened his eyes. Seto. The same guy who he bumped into yesterday. Unlike yesterday he seemed to frequently shivering and had bags under his eyes.

"I know I only bumped into you yesterday and we have only meet once but...I need your help." he said in a rush, looking like he was in a hurry to get inside.

Taking one looked at the man, Gavin decided to help. The gamer pushed Seto in and told him to sit on the couch. Gavin then dawdled in the kitchen. Seto could hear crashes, Gavin yelping and some beeping sounds for about five minutes, and when Gavin finally came back he handed Seto some tea and draped a blanket over him, before sitting across from him.

"So what's the problem?" Gavin asked, titling his head to the side.

"I'm not gonna to revel all the details to you but I did something...on accident that got me in trouble" Seto explained.

"Was it murder?" Gavin joked. Seto froze didn't say anything, yet he suddenly gave insane and murderous glare. Gavin could feel all the colour drain from his face, could actually feel his entire body shiver.

"No" Seto replied "but I have my own YouTube channel which I uploaded a video..."

"Wow!" Gavin yelped "That's amazing!". Gavin stared at Seto rather joyfully while Seto realised that Gavin didn't get the message.

"Look... I accidentally said something copyright in the video and now..." He began to mumble the bits at the end, "Lawyers and a lot of people are after me..." Gavin nodded, and Seto paused, as if considering.

"So can I stay here until it all blows over?" He questioned eventually, looking down to the floor. Gavin began to think and think. While he could be bird-brained at times he wasn't stupid-stupid.

"Ok then!" Gavin cheered after a minute. Seto snapped his head up to meet Gavin's eyes, shocked. "It will be fun!". Setos face darkened and he almost felt like face-palming. Does this guy understand long-time problems or consequences...? Seto thought. "Ok...can we be friends?" Gavin asked, stars shining in his eyes.

"No" Seto replied promptly, but felt slightly guilty when Gavin's face changed from a happy smile to a soft frown. "After this all blows over, we will go back to our normal lives and believe this never happened" Seto ordered. Gavin nodded solemnly. "Thank you" Seto said as he began to sip the tea. Gavin got up and left the room.

'Ring Ring!' Gavin froze as a noise came from nowhere. He began to search for the source, only to realise it was the phone in his pants. Slapping his forehead, he took it out.

"Hello?" Gavin answered.

"Hey it's Alex," said the gruff voice at the end. Gavin blinked and then a idea slowly formed in his head. "Look I have been thinking about the offer of-"

"Look never mind that!" Gavin cut off Alex. "I might have a really bad situation here, and I need help!" Gavin could only hear silence at the other end of the phone.

"First off if you ever cuff me off again, I'll come over there and destroy ever appliance in your house."

"I'm sorry..." Gavin whimpered.

"Ok now just explain what you have gotten into" Alex said. Minutes later, after explaining the situation, he could hear Alex humming at the end. "Well it could be worse" Alex grumbled eventually, sounding like he wanted the situation to get worse. "That Seto guy fucked up."

"Well... He's ok just really anti-social and pretty smart" Gavin muttered. "He also didn't want to become friends with me!"

"First off, asking to be friends with someone immediately, will not work so easily!" Alex said annoyedly,"especially with someone like Seto!"

"Oh..." Gavin said stupidly.

"Yet I think he's lying" Alex bluntly said.

"Huh?!"

"Well I mean he first off bumped into you and now he's in your house, just staying there until something blows over! He probably followed you home!" Alex explained. "This guy may try to stab you in the night."

Gavin froze. Seto did give a creepy glare when I joked about murder, he thought. "Nah...he's fine...I think" Gavin half-heartily expressed.

"Ok, so this guy will stab you tonight so...how about I come over for a while?" Alex muttered.

Gavin stopped. "Do you mean it?" The blonde asked.

"I mean if you're ok with that...just in case he stabs you" Alex grumbled.

"OMFG this is amazing!" Gavin yelped, almost dropping the phone.

"Don't shout in the phone!" Alex shouted back.

"Ok but what will you do...?" Gavin mumbled.

"Look I'm only gonna check if Seto will not stab you, and then I'll phone you two for updates" Alex explained.

"Ok see you tonight!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Wait what-" Alex yipped, suddenly alert.

Gavin immediately pressed the off button and jumped about. "Yay!" He yelled. But he then froze.

Ring Ring!

"Alex?" He questioned putting the phone to his ear.

"What did I say...ABOUT CUTTING ME OFF!" Alex yelled down the phone. Gavin lengthened his arm so the noise wouldn't burst his ear-drum. After two minutes Alex had stopped shouting. "Ok look I might bring a friend over," Alex mumbled. "Is that ok?"

"Of course!" Gavin said joyfully, "but do you know my address?"

"Dude your address is on the Internet!" Alex retorted.

"Oh..." Gavin mumbled.

"I only met this guy at You-con, the same as you so..." Alex explained "I don't know him that well yet. He gave me his number since the guy was also a youtuber."

"Really!?" Gavin squeaked out making a weird bird noise as he did.

"Ok...I need to go...guess I see you tonight." Alex grumbled.

"Ok bye friend!" yelled Gavin. This time he pressed the off button and ran into the living room. "Hey, two friends of mine are coming over is that ok?" Gavin asked. Seto looked up and nodded. "Ok then!" Gavin yelled. He ran into the kitchen but them immediately tripped over his own feet, and Seto looked with no emotion.

0o0o0

Hello again this is the second chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comment, that would be very helpful. Again this was edited by my beta Mikassa Hiccup Frost :D


	3. Chapter 3

By knotgrassKola

Chapter 3: Blizzard.

Gavin couldn't really wait for Alex and his friend. Sure they were coming to night and they did call him in the morning. He really was just too over excited, like a child before Christmas. All day he had been cleaning and setting stuff up, vacuuming, washing dishes and doing laundry. All day he was doing many miles of work. Seto just sat on the couch with the blinked still draped over him. He stopped shivering a while ago but he still held the blanket close to him. Gavin really didn't question it and left Seto to himself. Gavin's work did finally pay off though, the entire house was clean as he could get it it. Gavin actually felt proud of himself. Usually, when he did work hard at something, either it would mess up at the end or he would forget about it. Of course when he did finish it nearly half past nine.

"Today though it looks like it might be snowing with temperatures slowly falling" the weather-man blared on the screen. Gavin looked at his hands, then glanced up at Seto. The guy still hadn't moved a single inch. He was staring at the floor and clutching the blanket. Gavin gave sigh. While asked for help, I don't really feel that helpful, he thought.

Ding Dong!

Gavin jumped and almost crashed into a lamp. He grabbed it before it could crash to the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief. He placed it back and then rushed to the door. Slowly he opened it and was meet with the sight of a cold-looking Alex. He immediately wanted to say hi, but he then noticed the figure behind Alex. Wait a second... Gavin thought his brain suddenly whirring.

"Your dumpling Guy!" Gavin screamed after a moment, pointing straight at Martin. Alex twisted his head towards Martin, Martin didn't find this amusing.

"You know my name so don't call me that!" Martin yelled back. "And you can stop laughing!" He was pointing straight at Alex who was covering his mouth and shaking. Gavin blinked and then slapped his forehead.

"...You're...Martin!" He shouted happily.

"Don't take so long to remember!" Martin retorted but his anger turned to a smirk. Alex had finally calmed down and turned to Gavin.

"I believe you need our help" he grumbled. Gavin nodded happily. He then lead them in and pointed straight at Seto who's head was twisted towards them. A sudden silence settled on them. Seto just bluntly stared at them with no emotion, Martin was biting his lip, Alex was twisting his hands and Gavin gulped.

"So...this is Seto" he showed, Martin waved while Alex mumbled a 'hello'.

"Hello...?" Seto said. He then twisted his head back to the floor.

"Umm... You can sit down...does anyone want tea?" Gavin asked. Martin put up his hand, and Seto nodded mutely. Gavin nodded and paced into the kitchen. Martin sat down on the couch next to Seto while Alex just sat on the floor near the T.V. It was then that Gavin suddenly came back with three cups of tea. He handed one to Martin, then one to Seto, and he finally kept the last one for himself. He sat down on the floor next to Alex. Another awkward silence then appeared. But this was soon short-lasted.

"Ok look, what the fuck are you really doing here?" Alex question pointing at Seto with his free hand. Seto blinked and stared directly at Alex, "I mean you coming suddenly out of nowhere, and asking to stay here until something supposedly blows over?" Alex growls. "That's suspicious." Seto stared for about one minute before he even answered.

"I'm not gonna stab him" Seto muttered then sipping his tea. Alex and Gavin's mouths opened wide while Martin had no clue what was going on.

"How da fuck do you know about that?!" Alex yelled while Gavin began making bird-noises.

"I heard you on the phone." Seto explained, pointing to Gavin. "You weren't exactly being quiet about it". Alex turned quite red in the cheeks while Martin began laughing, his accent showing through.

"You guys are idiots" he chuckled.

"Don't say that!" Both Alex and Gavin exclaimed at the same.

Gavin stared at the ceiling smiling. Martin and Alex were calmly sipping tea while Seto stared at the floor.

"I can't believe this" Gavin softly spoke.

"Believe what?" Martin said as he overheard the British blonde.

"I'm thinking about my life" Gavin smiled and closed his eyes. "How my life got to this point" Gavin mumbled. "It kind of weird."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martin asked, giving a kind smile. Gavin blinked but then a frown took over his face. Martin noticed this. "It's your choice" he added.

"Well it's just...its kind of sad" Gavin whispered. Martin nodded. "I guess I could tell it" Gavin grumbled "but if any of you get emotional I'm stopping there!". Everyone nodded.

-—-—-

A young, blonde boy of five peeked through the door into the living room. He could see a mother with light-blonde hair, brown eyes, long arms and legs wearing a white jumper and brown skirt play with another boy who was the same age as the blonde. The boy, though, had brown eyes and brown hair. Unlike the blonde peeking the door, the boy playing with his mother was laughing and giggling. The blonde boy peeking though the door looked frail and over-worked. It was then a man joined the young boy and mother, a tall and lanky man with brown messy hair, green eyes and a black suit. They both laughed as the young boy fell over, and he giggled as well. The young boy with blonde hair and green eyes who was peeking through the the door sighed.

"No use Gav" he said to himself. Slowly he padded down the hallway and began to slowly crawl up the stairs and finally into a room at the end of the landing. The room looked pretty much horrific. With a broken window, paint peeling off the walls, an old, yet small bed which had springs popping out of it. What made it worse was the fact that a dead rat hung under his bed, rotting and smelling. He never went near it. Yet he walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a scarf. A long green one, it looked muddy and had tears on it. The boy began to wrap it around his neck. Which really didn't work as the scarf was too big and too long. It covered most of the boys face yet could let him see. It also dragged behind his back. The boy giggled as he began to snuggle into the piece of fabric. He felt comfort in it, the smell, the feeling of it and just about everything kept him happy with the scarf. He loved the scarf.

-—-—-

"Gavin could you just wait here" his mother order him. The six-year old Gavin nodded his head, the scarf wrapped around it He was standing between two garbage bins in the middle of an alleyway. "Don't move an inch until we get back, got it" his mother harshly ordered. Gavin nodded again. His mother then walked back down the alleyway. Gavin looked around him. He was standing between two very large garbage bins, if anyone passed they wouldn't be able to see him unless they looked carefully. The smell got to his nose so he covering it with his scarfs. It didn't help that he was standing in a muddy puddle, and the ends of his scarf were getting quite wet. Gavin tried to pull the ends out of the puddle, yet they had soaked up a lot of water, and this lead him to suddenly slip and fall into the water.

Cracking the back of his head against the alleyway wall, he slumped and observes the damage. His t-shirt had gotten wet and a large bruise had developed on his forehead. "I wanna go home" he mumbled to himself, shivering. No, he needed to wait. So he waited. One hour, two, three, four and finally five. It was beginning to rain. Dark, beastly clouds blocked the sky over head. Raindrops dropped on the boy's head, the cold making him shiver and sneeze. He wanted to go home, he was hungry, tired and...oh he didn't know. "I wanna go home" he whimpered softly, tears began to drip down the boys face, just like the raindrops that fell from the sky. He was never going home. He had been abandoned.

-—-—-

Gavin stopped there. He was almost in tears himself. Martin looked a little pale in the face while Alex had no emotion in his had. Seto was still staring.

"It was then after that I was put in a orphanage. I stayed and still went to my old school." Gavin explained his voice cracking "And after I left, I joined a gaming company with my friends".

Seto's eyes narrowed at that word. Gavin immediately noticed and looked at Seto.

"Is there anything wrong?"Gavin asked. Seto shook his head and peered at the floor.

"Come on!" Alex growled. "If something is wrong then tell us!" Seto jumped at this, but then spoke.

"Friends...are they important?" This question created a complete and utter silence between them.

"Well of course they are!" Martin answered staring at Seto.

"Friends are very important!" Alex added in.

"Don't friends just stab each other in the back?" Seto replied bitterly.

"No they don't!" Gavin joined in. They all began to shout at Seto about friends, each one voicing there own opinion or beginning to argue with each other. They didn't notice Seto clenching his fists and gritting his teeth until...

"SHUT UP!" He screamed his eyes burning with anger. "Friends don't abandon each other!"

Martin, Alex and Gavin just stared at the guy in the purple hoodie. Seto realised what he just said and pulled his hood to cover his eyes.

"S-Seto" Gavin stuttered. There was no answer. Alex gave a sigh and walked to the kitchen. Martin flopped on the couch next to Seto. Gavin didn't like this. Already in the past couple of minutes they just had an argument. Gavin grabbed the T.V remote and turned it on.

"In other news," the weather-man reported "The snow level has risen rapidly in the last 2 hours. Some people have even been snowed in". Gavin blinked and slowly moved to his window. Peeking through the window he gasped. The snow had risen. It was almost reaching his window and it was still going on strong. Gavin turned his head to Martin and Seto. His eyes were shining brightly and a huge grin was plastered on his face, and Martin could help but smile as well.

"You guys are stuck here with me!" He yelled as he began doing a dance of happiness.

"What!?" Alex screamed as he e

ntered, holding a glass of water. He grabbed Gavin by his green scarf in one hand and began shaking him. "What do you mean?" Alex yelled.

"We're snowed in together! Wouldn't this be fun?!" He said excitedly.

"Oh yes, this soooo the best thing ever to happen to me," Alex growled sarcastically, "especially when there is no food in the house!" Gavin's smile turned to a look of confusion.

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Alex growled, "there is no food here except tea."

Martin ran straight at Gavin and head butted the blonde straight in the chest.

"No food?" the Bulgarian whimpered "I NEED TO EAT!". Martin looked completely mortified and almost quite angry as well. Gavin was more or less panicking, Martin got angry when he didn't eat the dumpling. What would he be like if he didn't get any now?

Within five minutes, the scene was quite odd. Gavin was lying face-down on the floor with Martin sat on top of him. Martin looked completely upset, Gavin had a poker face on, Alex was yelling stuff and Seto was still curled up in a ball, and-

Snap! Everything went dark. Not dark enough that they couldn't see yet it was a big change. Martin stood up and got off Gavin then he pushed himself up. The group surreptitiously slid closer together.

"Power outage" Alex said as he calmed down.

"This happened once before" Gavin mumbled.

Alex furrowed his brows. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"First off do you have any tools? If you don't just take me to the power-box." Alex bossily ordered. Gavin really had no clue what was going on, so he lead Alex towards the power-box. The power-box was inside rather than outside, it was near the boiler next to the kitchen. Alex followed him there. The room didn't actually seem that dark, even though the moon was covered with snow clouds and they were snowed in.

The first thing that Gavin noticed was how cold it had suddenly become. Did this room always use to be this cold? Gavin thought as fiddled with his scarf. Alex slowly walked across the room and opened the box on the wall.

"Do you have any tools?" Alex asked.

Gavin nodded. "They're in the kitchen. I'll get them."

"Go back to your guests I'll do this myself," said Alex grumpily.

"But Alex!" Gavin whined. Alex gave him a dark glare which caused Gavin to scamper out of the room back into the living room. Seto still was in a curled up ball while Martin was grumbling under his breath, leaning against the wall. Gavin slapped another hand to his forehead and flopped on to the seat. He really didn't feel like saying anything, odd for his talkative character. Yet minutes went by with no one speaking. 8 minutes later Alex wandered out. He had some dust and sweat on his forehead yet was cracking his knuckles.

The problem isn't the power box" Alex said grimly.

"Huh?" Both Martin and Gavin said. "The power must have been cut off from the outside." Alex replied as he sat on the floor, huffing in dejection. They fell silent again, the only sounds in the house being the wind outside and the windows creaking. Gavin felt himself shiver. His house wasn't well insulated. He began to pull his scarf over his mouth yet that was no use. It was then he looked up and could see Martin and Seto both shivering. Alex wasn't.

It was then an idea sprouted. Gavin got up and walked across the dark room, over to Martin. Grabbing his collar, he pulled him towards the couch and threw him on it. It was right next to Seto so he got some of the force. Martin blinked and looked rather confused. Seto's eyes widened a little, and he pulled his knees up closer to his chin. Gavin was about to walk over to Alex and do the same yet Alex was already sitting on the couch, looking up at him with his eyebrows raised.

Gavin walked out and grabbed some blankets from the laundry bin. He came back and threw them onto the guys. Alex gave a muffled grunt while Martin yelped. Gavin laughed and went under the blankets first, on the right side of Seto and the left side of Martin. Yet he never saw the others fall asleep. He had slowly closed his eyes first and then drifted to dream land.

OoOoO

Bang! Bang!

Gavin opened his eyes. His body felt heavy and wanted to close his eyes again. There was a light weight on his shoulder that definitely shouldn't have been there.

Bang! Bang!

Gavin gave a groan of irritation and opened his eyes. This time he swayed forward and fell face-first on to the floor. This woke him up with a gasp and he pushed himself up. He looked over at the couch just in time to see Seto's lolling head hit the seat of the sofa, dislodged from its place on Gavin's shoulder.

Bang! Bang!

Still half-asleep he stumbled over towards his front door, padding down the hallway towards the door and yawning.

"Coming...!" he mumbled softly. He gave another yawn and was reached out for the door knob, his fingers almost touching it. Almost. Before his fingers could even reach the golden handle, something happened. The door flew rapidly off its hinges. If in slow motion, Gavin would be in mid-air with the door still pressed against his body, flying through the air. A figure stood where the door once was in a attack-position. The glare from the sun made it hard for anyone to make out. You could only see that the figure had long hair to their waist.

Smash!

Gavin and the door hit the back wall. It made a huge crack on it and there was also a crack on the door where the figure had punched it. The noises both woke up Seto and Alex with a start while Martin still was asleep. They twisted there heads to see a broken door next to a bleeding Gavin and a figure stood in the door way looking quite pissed off. Gavin gingerly opened his eyes and peered at the figure.

"Hi Akura..." He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

How we meet

By KnotgrassKola008

A YouTube, Homestuck, One piece and MLP fanfiction.

Chapter 4: I'm not gay!

"Gavin?" Called a voice. Unlike the actions of the figure, the voice was smooth and calm. The figure entered the house. Seto and Alex finally made out what the person looked like. To be honest, she looked like she was from an anime. The girl had long, light-blue hair that stopped her hips and was tied at the end with dark pearls, and two bits of hair on each side of her head that were tied with pearls as well. She had a nice skin colour, dark blue eyes that seemed to be always glaring, and a large chest that seemed like D cups, a white dress the had straps and stopped in the middle of her thighs, long blue pearls on her neck and pearls on her hands and feet. She also wasn't wearing shoes, and her feet were coated with snow and ice. How cold was it outside!? She also had a large brown bag under her right arm.

The girl twisted her head until her eyes landed on Alex and Seto, who stood in the doorway to the living room. Alex had his mouth open while Seto didn't seem to be in shock, just raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh..." Everyone turned there heads towards the sound. Gavin had been hit pretty hard with the door. He was able to push the door off yet he seemed to have sustained some injuries. The girl in blue immediately rushed over to him. Gavin tried to push himself up yet whined as he did. The blue girl grabbed his arm and pulled him up, Gavin gave a smile. "Thanks!"

The blue girl gave a sigh and looked at the floor.

"Who are you?" Seto asked. Almost everyone forgot that he was there so they jumped. The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, and Gavin could tell that they weren't going to get along.

"I'm Akura... who the fuck are you?" she growled. Alex clenched his fist while Seto stared.

"Well-" Akura cut off Gavin.

"Gavin are you gay?" She asked. Seto raised one eyebrow while Alex held his laughter in. Gavin turned a shade of red.

"W-What...A-Akura?" Gavin stuttered. "I'm not gay!" Akura gave a smirk. "I'm not!" He yelped.

"He's not" Alex added, then tried to change the subject. "I'm Alex".

"I'm Seto."

"And the guy sleeping over there is Martin." Gavin said. "Anyway, what are you doing here? And how did you get through the snow?" He asked, looking confused.

"I had this feeling you might have not stocked up on food so I have some here..." Akura fell silent as she saw the brown bag wasn't in her had.

"Hi!", everyone jumped at the sudden voice and twisted there heads. Martin was very much awake, but he had the brown bag in his hands and he was chewing on some bread.

"How the fuck are you awake?!" Akura yelped.

"I'm hungry!" Martin mumbled.

Akura lost it.

She grabbed Alex by the collar of his neck, and with great strength, threw him at Martin. Is hit Martin yet didn't knock him over.

"Can I cook, Gavin?" Martin asked, Gavin nodded' not really listening. Martin cheered and he ran into the kitchen.

"Fuck you! Don't use me as a BOWLING BALL!" Alex yelled pointing at Akura while getting up.

"Did someone ask you?" Akura hissed marching towards the Russian. Gavin gulped while Seto watched from behind Gavin.

"Uhhh...let's eat" said Gavin. Both Akura and Alex nodded, distracted by the thought of food. The two of them walked into the kitchen while still glaring. Gavin smiled and rushed in with Seto slowly following behind them.

Martin had decided to make pancakes. He did, they were fucking delicious. He was a brilliant cook and everyone couldn't help but drool at the smell. Gavin and Alex were taking argue bites from there's since they were starving and have a strange muffled argument. Seto was nibbling his pancake but he looked like he was enjoying it and Akura seemed to like hers. Martin who was the largest eater out of all of them had some as well and stole some from Seto (who didn't mind). He had finished with the flour, eggs and milk so he sat at the table. After they finished, they decided to chat.

"How can you forget to stock up?" Akura asked raising one eyebrow at Gavin.

"Well...people forget" Gavin said.

Alex rolled his eyes while Martin giggled.

"How long have you been neighbours?" Martin asked giving a warm smile, "about a year" Gavin answered "yet I have only made friends with Akura a couple of weeks ago".

"Really?" Alex said, Akura nodded.

"I train myself a lot since I wanted to be a master at Judo, I sometimes go to a dojo, training camp or out of the country at best" she explained "I only really meet Gavin when I twisted a muscle badly in my arm".

"Is it better?" Seto asked, Akura blinked still not use to Seto's...sudden voice.

"It's a little sore but as long I don't put it through amounts of stress" Akura said, twisting her left arm.

"I still need to get supplies" Gavin grumbled, "well maybe you should have thought of that in the first place" Alex mumbled giving Gavin a 'need-to-think' stare.

"A about a couple of miles from here is another town that has a market place" Akura added, Martin's gave a smile.

Gavin's eyes brightened suddenly with hint of mischief sparked in the green.

"Let's go together!" Gavin exclaimed suddenly jumping out of the chair and hitting his crotch on the table. The pain made him double over and fall on to the floor with ease. Martin painfully whimpered and Alex gulped. Akura snorted at Alex, he didn't like that. Both Alex's fiery red and Akuras destructive blue eyes met, sparking as they glared. It suddenly sparked an argument between the blue-hailed girl and red-eyed boy. Each yelling and poking each other. Seto yawned and finished the last bit of his pancake. Gavin who was still on the floor struggling with the pain, raised a shaking hand.

"Operation get food..." He trailed off "I'm...not gay". Martin sighed. He needed to help these guys.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update lately. So I have decided to change my updating schedule to Wednesday's and Saturdays. Sorry about the sudden change. School, beta and eat had stopped me from uploading so I will try my best to stick to this. Also thanks to my Beta MikassaHiccupFrost, check out her account. See you next Wednesday and I hope you have a memorable day.


	5. Chapter 5

How we meet

By KnotgrassKola008

A YouTube, Homestuck, One piece and MLP fanfiction.

Hello guys sorry I couldn't update on Wednesday I was having trouble pm my Beta so it might be trouble updating on Wednesday but I luckily have a half-term so I might be able to update on Wednesday not sure

Hello guys. I'm still updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Chapter 5: Groceries and Cats.

In a rather busy yet garden-like town not a few miles from Gavin's place, there was an apartment. This apartment looked very ordinary, and was on top a small flower shop. It had a white door with the number 39 on it. Inside there is some normal oak stairs leading up to another white door. If you enter that door, you would be presented with a large room and three doors. The large room had a small white metal balcony which only two people could stand. The large room had a small kitchen to the left, a lounge near the right and a dining room all put together. The room was spick and span. If anyone entered the room, there eyes would almost burn at how clean it was. The couch was a brown colour with different coloured pillows, all each horribly or perfectly hand sown. There was a small TV with a wonky antenna and dented in a few places. The kitchen was perfectly with a few animals food and water bowl placed around. If someone was to enter the balcony there would realise two things. The view of the balcony looked over a market place. Ones with colourful tents, many produce and hand-made trinkets. Some sold flowers of astounding colours and varieties another sold old hand made metal paperweights. The next thing was the balcony was flowers decorating it. Unnoticeable when looking from inside the apartment, only could be viewed from the balcony or outside the apartment. Creeping vines, pretty buttercup yellow or pale blue flowers and on a special day...the most wonderful butterflies. With wings that looked like it was stained glass. We now go onto the room.

The first door was to the right of the room and it was the only door there. Entering it, you would find it was the size of a large broom closet. With white tiles, a small shower merged with a bath, toilet next to a sink and a mirror and a low hanging light. It all seemed to be cramped together and make any person with a phobia of tight spaces...faint. Still it was pretty with tiny buttercups painted on a few of the tiles and some towels in an multi-colours. When then exit from the bathroom and onto the the final two room. Both on the left. One door had a sweet yellow sign with curly font the other had colourful words all in different sizes and fonts. We enter the door on the left. The room had looked like someone was blindfolded and ran around with paint. The room was small and the only window was a door that led to the roof on the ceiling. The walls were painted a olive colour while the floor was brown wood. There wasn't really a bed but a large mass of fake skinned animals in the corner. From fake Tigers to sheep. It looked quite cosy and warm. There was a brown wardrobe and drawer on the right side on the room. Inside the wardrobe would be trench coats, hats with cat ears on top, black t-shirts, jeans and odd boots. The drawer next to it was a different case. There were four draws, the top one was filled with notebooks. Some labeled My shipping book to normal drawing notebook. The drawer underneath had paints, brushes, pencils, crayons and many more art utensils. The drawer underneath was odder, it was filled with nothing but stickers, t-shirts and key chains. Most stickers had hearts, spades, diamonds, cat paws and some animals. A few key chains were of a girl with cat hat, trench coat, t-shirt, jeans and claws. The other was of a girl with pink hair, yellow jumper, brown skirt and turquoise eyes. The last drawer was weird. If opening it you would see a fluffy white cat with grey eyes sleeping in a indigo bed. Snoozing with out a care.

We then go onto the final room. If anyone would enter this room they would feel a sense of calming and relaxation settle on there body. This room had a large window at the end wall letting in a lot of light. The carpet was a dull white and the walls were painted a calming green. A bed was next to the window. It was a wooden bed with green covers and tiny pink butterflies embroidered on it. There was a oak wardrobe opposite the bed, inside you would see jumpers of calming colours, skirts, socks and nice yet relaxing clothing. There was also a large drawer next to wardrobe. Most drawers were filled with animal food, one lead, bowls, tiny coats and dried food. On top of the drawer was a animal cage. It had cute little slides, hay and food bowl and water. A bookshelf opposite the wall had books of animals, wildlife, geography, biology, sowing, gardening and a large grey one on butterflies. Around the room were some tiny animal bed filled each sleeping animal. One was a white rabbit, two were of cats, a guinea pig, a tank of fish also on the drawer and on tortoise. A small figure was curled in the bed. The girl seemed to be gently breathing to a slow Rhythm. All could be seen of the girl was she had dyed light pink hair and pale skin.

Beep! Beep! The girl shuffled a little. Beep! Beep! The noise woke her. The girl had the most beautiful teal eyes. They were big, bright and felt like you were staring in the clearest tropical ocean. The girl pushed herself. Her light pink hair was long and very graceful and reached to her tail-bone. She had a thin face, large eyes, pale skin, a long neck, slender arms and fingers. Giving a tiny yawn she reached over the side of the bed and picked up a phone. It had a green case and in bold on the screen had message:Nepeta. The girl rubbed her eyes then began texting.

Faith: Hello Nepeta

Arsenic-Catnip: *a lone tiger purr-owls around and spots a winged girl* Meow Faith! :33

Faith: You have never texted me this late. Is something wrong?

Arsenic-Catnip: Everything is purrfect thank you! I was we could m33t up? :33

Faith: I guess so...but it's 6'o clock right now so it might take me sometime to change but I will try my best to be fast.

Arsenic-Catnip: I hope I'm not being a bo-fur but I was think about the mew place in the market? :33

Faith: I'm not sure, that place seemed rather crowded yesterday and don't you have your art final?

Arsenic-Catnip: it will be fine, it's Caturday. No other visitors really come to the market today :33

Faith: i suppose your right. Where shall we meet up then? :)

Arsenic-Catnip: YES! You used a emoji :33

Faith: sorry...

Arsenic-Catnip: don't be sorry. It was purrfectly claw-some :33 how about that mew coff33 shop next to the stall :33

Arsenic-Catnip: we could also hunt for groceries and stuff :33

Faith: guess that's ok.

Arsenic-Catnip: *understanding the cat-versation, the brilliant hunter left the cafe* see you later there fur-end

Arsenic-Catnip logged off.

Faith gave a smile. She pushed herself out of bed. She was very tall and slender, she had the figure of a model. The only thing rounded out about her was her cups, there were a DD and seemed to stretch over the rainbow colour t-shirt. Faith stretched her arms and gave another yawn. She stretched over to the wardrobe and opened it with a squeak. This woke some of the animals, some gently opened there eyes others lifted there heads. Faith turned her head gently with a fluttering smile. She bent down. "It's ok little ones, I'm just going out for groceries" she explained. Some of them nodded while others fell back to sleep. Faith giggled and went back to the wardrobe.

How nice.

Hello again. As you can see I have just added some new characters. Of course Faith is Fluttershy from MLP which is owned by Hasbro. The other character on the text will be revealed in the next chapter. If you have any questions please put them down in the comments below. Thank you. My beta is MikassaHiccupFrost.


	6. Chapter 6

How we meet

By KnotgrassKola008

A YouTube, Homestuck, One piece and MLP fanfiction.

Hello guys. I'm still updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Chapter 6: wild trolleys.

Gavin looked out the window as the cars passed by. Red ones, yellow ones, grey ones and blue ones passed by in a blur. They were in Alex's car, a dark blue one. Gavin had no clue what type of car it was but they were lucky. Gavin couldn't drive and taking the bus would have gotten longer than expected. Thankfully Alex drove here with Martin to Gavin's house. There were a bit late as the snow still covered his car but digging it out was much easier than expected. Even though they were still in Autumn a sudden wave of heat passed by, melting most of the snow. It was somehow going to stay that way all day, no clouds in the sky, a bit nippy in the air yet a nice warm sun. Alex was the one driving of course, he was in the front looking at the cars pass by, Martin, Akura and Seto were in the back. Martin was on the left talking to Seto, Seto who was in the middle was reading a book and sometimes replying to Martin and Akura was looking out the window as well. It was peaceful ride. Gavin felt so homely and at peace that he couldn't help himself but fall asleep again.

It must have been minutes later when Gavin woke up or being woken up. He felt someone grab his shoulder and began to violently shake him. Of course this made him wake up faster yet feel rather upset. He twisted his head to see Akura looking annoyed.

"Geez, do you always fall asleep ?!" The blue-haired girl grumbled giving a pouty face. Gavin rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he yawned, "I've been feeling quite tired lately." Akura rolled her eyes but they both got out of the car. The others were waiting outside, admiring the view. Gavin stared as well. In front of them was a black metal gate that shone ferociously. A sign on top of the open gate was also there.

Welcome to Marksbury village. With the best market around.

The letters were in a raspberry red and in all-cursive font. The houses looked like something out of a joyful village. Green windows, cheerful smiling people, flowers and even singing birds. Gavin could only think of a Disney film. Himself and Martin seemed amazed at such a happy place. Akura, Alex and Seto didn't look like they gave a fuck.

"Let's go!" Gavin cheered, he leapt in with Martin, leaving the others in the dust. "Gah!" Both yelled as someone suddenly grabbed their collars and stopped them. They twisted there heads too see Akura give an angry glare.

"I don't trust both of you guys" Akura grumbled "I know Gavin but the minute I saw you I knew that you would be a troublemaker". Akura stared at Martin who gave a mischievous smirk. "Seto, keep an eye on Alex!" Akura yelled, Seto nodded while Alex looked angrily.

"Hey why does-" Alex was then cut off by Seto slowly dragging him away. Akura let both Martin and Gavin go, "don't wander off, don't cause trouble and don't you dare steal anything". Both gave 'are-you-fucking-with-us' looks. Akura sighed. This will be a troublesome day.

Martin smiled as he placed a cucumber in the bag he held. Martin of course gladly decided to help with shopping(this meant he could by snacks with other people's money). He had two bags one filled in with just normal fruit, vegetables, some meat, some fish, three ready cooked meals, pasta, rice and one dessert. The other bag was filled entirely with snack food and mostly stuff that Martin liked, Akura was hesitant at him doing this but didn't stop him. Gavin didn't notice this and was impressed at every single store he passed by. He would generally drag Akura with him to point out whatever he found cool. While she seemed to be annoyed, Martin could tell she was clearly happy. Giving soft smiles and her cheeks going red. They began to pass along different stalls until they clearly finished with food stalls.

"Martinnnnnn," whined Gavin, "you don't have to spend all my money."

Martin stuck out tongue and almost was about to yell an insult. The glare from Akura stopped him though. It was then that the blue haired girl stopped looking in awe at something, Martin and Gavin watched to see pearls on a table. All each odd colours with unique patterns inside. Akura looked deeply in interest at them, the old lady who owned the store smiled gently.

"Wow these look amazing," she muttered, her eyes sparkling.

"Only two pound for each one," the old lady spoke.

"Come on Akura you already have loads," Gavin grumbled, boredom painted on his face. She twisted her head back to Gavin with a pout on her face.

"I'm just looking...it's not like I want one or anything!" She barked crossing her arms under her chest.

"I didn't say you couldn't buy it," Gavin replied. Akura's eyes began to sparkle again, twisting her contact back onto the pearls. Martin smiled.

"I'm gonna drop these next to you is that ok?" Martin asked only to be answered with a hum. Softly dropping them next to Akura he wiped his forehead and grinned.

"Hey...Martin!" Whispered the sudden British voice of Gavin. He turned his body to see Gavin with a supermarket trolley next to him.

Stunned by where he got he asked, "Where the fuck did you get that!?"

"It's for people with too heavy shopping to get it back too there cars," Gavin explained, "but I can think of another thing we could do with it..."

Martin thought for a minute until he he felt the generic lightbulb pop into his head.

"Let's ride it." Gavin bluntly stated. Martin thought about it for a second. If they ride it they might not be able to control it and might hurt someone but it he had never ridden a trolley before and there was barely any people to hit. Martin gave a devious grin and nodded.

"Ok but how are we going to get speed?" He asked.

"Isn't this place sort of sloping?" Gavin said, "I mean we're sort of on a hill."

"What about controlling it?"

"No worries!" Gavin explained, "we just lean our weight on the left and it will go to the right". Martin nodded.

"Let's do this!" he giggled.

Of course it was a stupid idea. I mean come on, it was stupid as hell yet they went through with it. But they did it. They weren't quite far away from Akura but had enough of a slope to go quite fast. Gavin was bending in the trolley at the front to see if any people got in the way. Martin was holding the handle of the trolley and when speeding would stand on the metal bar near the wheels. Gavin gave a thumbs up to Martin who nodded. Martin began to slowly run, he then went quicker then quicker and quicker and then he put his put his feet on the bar. The slope and the speed gave it great momentum, the began to speed past everything. Martin lifted his arm and gave a "YAHOO!" He yelled. Gavin cheered as well. This had the same feeling as a rollercoaster. It was then everything feel apart.

Someone walked in front of the trolley going at great speed. Of course Gavin was keeping a look out and then he closed his eyes for one second. He wasn't able to spot but person but when he opened his eyes again he saw the person but it was too late. The trolley hit the person and they went flying

Martin went tumbling over and hit a vegetable and fruit stall. When he made impact, some apples fell on him. Gavin had it much worse, he didn't tumble or hit anything. The trolley hit him. Gavin landed on on his side and the metal trolley still in the air landed on top of the poor blonde. Gavin gave a piecing yelp and grabbed his side out of pain. The trolley-from-hell landed next to Gavin and didn't even look dented.

Gavin opened his eyes and could a person standing over him. He knew it wasn't Seto, Alex, Martin nor Akura. It was a totally different person. A girl who looked very pissed. With olive coloured skin, a button nose, freckles across her cheek, green eyes, black messy hair, a indigo hat with a cat face and ears, a olive trench coat over a black t-shirt with a odd sign, black pants, indigo sneakers, black fingerless gloves and an...indigo cat tail.

She looked very pissed and he could see her clenched fist almost turn white.

"How dare you do that to Faith" the girl growled. Before Gavin could utter a word, he closed his eyes then passed out

0o0o0

Hello I have now introduced new character...Nepeta!. While she didn't have much time the, next chapter will give her a lot more screen time. I will also be only updating this fanfic on Saturdays. This is beta by MikassaHiccupFrost (that's me :D). Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)

KnotgrassKoala008


	7. Chapter 7

By knotgrassKola008

 **I'll be also introducing a new character today and I want you guys to guess who the character is. If nobody knows I'll give the answer at the bottom. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: I think I broke the doctor.

Gavin could only open his eyes a millimetre, yet the light was enough to fully wake him up. He felt dizzy and extremely woozy, like he had a bad case of motion sickness. He tried the shake the feeling out of his head but instead felt a wave to pain. He pressed his hand against his temple, which didn't help much.

He opened his eyes fully and he could only see a white ceiling. He decided he need to push himself up. He pressed his hand to the thing he was lying on, and felt a soft sheet under his fingers. There was a tangy smell in his nose. It was a unique smell of bleach, clean stuff and other things. A smell that could only belong in a...

Bugger.

Gavin's brain immediately caught on, and he pushed himself up. He was in a hospital. He was lying on a small hospital bed. Everything in the room seemed scream 'plain'. The door in front of him was a light grey. The walls were ivory-coloured, like clouds and everything in the room was white. There was a painted picture hanging on the wall but that dull and grey. No real colour. Thankfully Gavin wasn't hooked up to anything or had none of those tubes his arm. The bed cover was at least a nice light blue that was so very comfy. Gavin had the sudden urge to roll around in the cover. It was also then that he noticed he was wearing a gown.

A hospital gown.

Huh.

A light blue one with tiny white stars on it. While Gavin had understandably no clue how he got here so just decided to wait until answers came. They came very soon. The door that was in front of him slowly opened and inside stepped the figure. It was Akura. Gavin would have yipped a hello but knew that she wasn't in the mood. Her blue eyes meet immediate contact with his green ones, she narrowed her eyes and closed the door. She then stomped over to his bed looking might angry. Gavin gulped, closed his eyes and waited for the unexpected back-head slap. It never came. He opened his too see Akura giving an upset look instead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked finding a stool next to his bed and sitting on it.

"Ok...What happened?" Gavin answered back. Akura clenched her fist, growling.

"Ok...after your little shit-storm," Akura grumbled, "I find that you're unconscious on the floor next to a trolley, Martin's upside down in a fruit stand and a freaky cat-girl is standing over you. My first though was that the girl attacked you and Martin and I...gave her black eye" Akura muttered sadly at the end, Gavin wasn't actually surprised. Akura usually jumped to conclusions and usually lead to someone getting hurt. "Of course Martin stopped us and explained everything, I felt horrified at what I had done, grabbed you and the unconscious pink haired girl and drove to the nearest hospital". Gavin nodded.

"What about Alex and Seto?"

Akura then slowly froze and turned deathly pale.

"Shit..." She trailed off, Gavin had two seconds and realised the situation. He burst out laughing only to whimper in horrific pain. He clutched his side and tried to soothe it. Akura felt quite flustered and growled. "Don't laugh! I'm going to get them." She grumbled, standing up.

"How you don't have a drivers license?" Gavin questioned.

"I'll run there" she answered. Gavin wanted to face-palm himself and knew that if no one stopped her she would go through with it.

"How's Martin?" he asked.

"He fine, only bruises on his head." Akura grumbled back. She power-walked back to the door then left. Gavin gave a sigh. 'I hope someone stops her' he thought.

"Hello..." meekly spoke a voice. Gavin stared directly at the door to see another girl. Her appearance clicked in his head as he stared at her.

"You're the girl that stood over me!" Gavin replied. The girl nodded and finally entered. While Gavin saw her appearance last time he noticed some details. She seemed to be shorter than Seto, her ears were a little pointed at the tips, her fingernails her long and pointy, having a rounded sort of face, her eyes were a much darker green than his making them almost olive and she seemed to have pointed teeth. She stumbled over and pulled out the same stool that Akura sat on. She sat on it and scowled.

"Why did you hurt Faith?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I didn't mean to," Gavin answered, as guilt and fear grabbed him. "I wasn't thinking and being stupid!" The girl raised one eyebrow and gave a sigh.

"You seem like a claw-some person," she confessed. "I guess I can't be mad but I will not fur-get what you did to my fur-end".

Gavin nodded but still thankful that she didn't want vengeance. "Ok, my name's Gavin!" he chirped, his spirits lifting.

"My name is the huntress and shipper Nepeta lejion" she introduced herself. "That's a cool name!" Gavin yipped, "what's a shipper?"

Before Nepeta could even answer the door sudden opened with great force. Gavin didn't see anyone but only could feel pain hit him. He gave gasp and looked down to see Martin hugging softly were his injury was.

"Martin?" Gavin asked. The Bulgarian got up and Gavin could see bandages wrapped around his head.

"You ok?" Martin questioned back, Gavin nodded and smiled at the sympathy of his friend. He looked at the door to see a irritated Seto, growling Alex and sheepish looking Akura. They calmly walked over to his bed.

"I though...", "we got here by taxi" Alex growled glaring at Akura.

"We found were you were by asking people who witnessed the incident" Seto added also glaring at Akura. The blue-haired girl whimpered a sorry to Seto and grumbled a Alex.

"What about the pink girl?" The blonde pointed out, "it's Faith and see might be ok" Nepeta commented "she bruises like a banana". Gavin felt guilt curl itself around him and he gave a depressed sigh.

"Why don't we check on her then" Martin replied as he began to pet Setos head. Seto thankfully let this slide. Gavin nodded and wanted to get out of bed but realised he needed to change "where's my clothing?".

"It's near the stool" Martin added "we'll go outside". Akura and Alex began to argue once more as they walked out, Nepeta skipped with Seto trying to get a conversation going as did Martin. Gavin gave a smile. He wondered how Faith would be doing.

0o0o0o

A small pink haired girl gave another choked sob as she ran away. She barely could run from how bruised she was. Her long pink hair went to her waist and one bit covered her right eye, her skin was a lovely soft light tan yet was covered in purple and black bruises, her eyes were a gorgeous teal but if only one wasn't hidden, her legs, arms and body were tall and thin making her seem like her body made have too much of a growth spurt, she wore a dark blue dress and pink shoes with butterflies on the end. She passed many trees with the sun shining through the leaves and dirt on the ground. After a while of running the girl finally had exhausted herself and collapsed in tiredness. She struggled to breath and gave deep long gasps. She still gave fearful glances behind her and crawled near a bush. She pushed herself through and squashed herself between a tree with low hanging branches and large bushes. It was like a small den. She had hid herself and scrunched up her body. Curling herself into a ball she began tearfully sob. If only she wasn't so weak and helpless, if only she was stronger and even more athletic. That's why her mother entered into his school, to become stronger. In the end she only showed off how weak and pathetic she was. Everything hurt. After a while the girl from tiredness and crying closed her eyes and gently snoozed. Thankfully the tree gave enough light on the girl and made her feel comfortable. Slowly a pink butterfly fluttered past the girl. The butterfly had the mostly beautiful glass pink wings with dazzling light blue spots. It spotted the girl and with the blink of an eye. It landed on the girls hair. Her gentle breathing didn't disturb the insect. It looked quite like she had a hair clip butterfly. If only she had seen it.

"Hello?" Asked a high pitched voice "can you hear me?". Faith moaned softly and fluttered her eyes. Her head hurt like hell and her body felt even worse. She tried to roll over but felt stuck like glue to the place. She shook her head a little.

"Miss I know it hurts try not to move so much" spoke the voice. Finally Faith could keep her vision in and she saw a...pink hat. A pink hat with a white sideways cross on it and what looked like deer horns. Her vision was finally in focus and she could see large brown eyes staring at her. She didn't take it so well. Faith shrieked in fear and unconsciously pushed herself up. Of course in the process she immediately head slammed the person. She squeak in pain while the person fell to the floor looking dizzy. Faith whimpered and felt guilty at the person on the floor. They seemed so little and short with a pink fuzzy top hat, light brown hair, white skin, large brown eyes, a dark pinkish shirt with a white doctors coat over it, Marion shorts, brown shoes, a blue bag lying next to him and a doctors ID.

"Faith you ok" yelled a sudden cat-like voice. Nepeta bursts in with some other people. A guy in a suit, a blonde with a green scarf, a blue-haired girl, red-eyed boy, purple hoodie boy and Nepeta herself. Faith turned to the person on the floor and them.

"I think I broke the doctor" she whimpered.

 **We now introduce the final character to the group. We have Tony Tony Chopper from One piece which is owned by Oda. We finally have the group complete and this is were the plot starts going. See you next Chapter :3.**

By KnotgrassKola008


	8. Chapter 8

By KnotgrassKola008

Chapter 8: friends.

By KnotgrassKola008

Chapter 8: Friends.

When Gavin and the others finally got to Faith's room, the first thing they could see was a boy with doctor's clothing on the floor and Faith holding her forehead and looking extremely surprised. No one moved and no had any idea what was going on.

"I think I broke the doctor...!" whimpered Faith.

Alex moved past everyone and check the vitals of boy on the floor. Nepeta rushed over to Faith while everyone else walked in causiously. Martin gave a concerned glance to Gavin who just shrugged in reply. He was going to wait until this was sorted out.

"Ugg..." Moaned a high pitch voice from the floor.

Gavin snapped his head to see the doctor pushing himself up and rubbing his forehead. He seemed a little dazed but fine.

"I'm sorry!" Faith squeaked, "are you ok?"

The doctor opened one of his eyes and groaned. His eye was a light brown that rivalled that of a puppy's.

"I'm fine" he squeaked. Gavin was amazed of how a person could have such a high voice.

The doctor pushed himself up and brushed his coat.

"I'm fine" he repeated. "I've had worse." He then straightened his doctors tag and gave a hearty smile.

"Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Doctor Tony Tony Chopper," he started, "and I'll be your doctor for the day."

Faith nodded while the others stood back. Chopper grabbed a clipboard and clicked a pen. "Miss. Faith... you have only bruising on your abdominal area, some on your thighs and I you also haven't been taking in enough water, so you should take it easy."

"Understood." Faith nodded, "thank you for the advice."

"Nah, it's what I do!" Chopper chuckled back.

"No really, I really would like to thank you!" Faith carried on.

Choppers face fell a little. "Shut up!" Faith backed a little at his sudden shouting.

"I'm not happy at your compliments!" he yelled, but instead he had a cheerful grin. He begins to wave his hands from left to right, then kicked his right leg slowly and blushed a little in his cheeks.

Don't mess with me!" He squee-ed. 'he looks so happy though

Chopper then slowly stopped and turned to Gavin.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet" he yipped. Gavin jumped, but Alex intervened.

"He just wanted to say sorry..." he piped in, patting his back.

"He is in the worst condition of all!" Chopper replied back. Alex wanted to argue, but seeing as it would waste time he gave a sigh and pushed the blonde towards Faith. He stumbled.

"Um...sorry for hitting you with a trolley " Gavin apologised. Faith gave a soft smile.

"It alright. I understand that you were having fun and I got in the way...I'm sorry." Gavin could almost hear the words 'Saint' in the background. This girl was just so good!.

Gavin gave a smile while everyone began to talk to Faith and Chopper. Faith was softly giving answers and looking very shy while Chopper was laughing and dancing happily.

SNAP!

Gavin snapped his head to the door. Though no one was there, it was open, and Gavin fought down the urge to go look out of it.

"Is everything alright?" Faith gently asked. Gavin felt slightly confused but put it off.

"It's...nothing."

0o0o0o0

It was two days later, after the incident. Even though everyone had just met, they all became friends very easily. Seto was still staying with Gavin, Akura next door would come over and visit, Martin and Alex didn't live so far away but texted Gavin, Nepeta and Faith also did the same and Chopper gave his number to Gavin, Martin and Faith in case their injuries got worse. So after two days Gavin unexpectedly invited everyone over, with no real reason except that it would be fun. Everyone could except Chopper who had to work.

Gavin had found fun in the doctor especially with him being 17 years old. A prodigy he was, yet he still acted like a teen. A Canadian doctor who had a childish voice and was obsessed with reindeers. He also had an amazing hat in Gavin's opinion.

It was an hour afzer the meeting had started when everything changed. An hour in which everything seemed peaceful yet fate had the sudden chance to roll the dice. Gavin smiled as he watched what everyone did. Nepeta, Seto and Martin were on the couch. Nepeta was in a deep conversation about love with Martin listening earnestly while Seto was lost in his own thoughts. Faith and Akura were also having a friendly conversation near the wall. Akura was endlessly going on about a topic while Faith listened politely.

"Hey" grumbled Alex.

Gavin nodded not really listening. Alex raised one eyebrow and tugged at Gavin's t-shirt sleeve.

"Huh?" Gavin questioned, twisting his head to Alex.

"Listen to people when there speaking, idiot!" Alex growled irritably.

"Sorry."

Knock! Knock!

Gavin, who immediately heard the noise, power-walked to the door and opened it. There stood Chopper who looked terrified and shaken. While it was a sunny day he was shaking and looked to be on the verge of collapsing. His face was pale and he tightly held a newspaper. Gavin had no words until the boy fell against him and push the newspaper into his hand. Chopper was gasping and even trembling

Gavin immediately grabbed Chopper by his hat, and threw his on to the couch beside Seto. Martin and Nepeta yelped at the sudden arrival of the boy. Seto twisted his head towards Gavin as he opened the newspaper. He turned three pages when he found it. A large picture of them; Faith in a hospital gown while Chopper was in his doctors coat and was laughing. Martin, Nepeta, Seto, Akura, himself and Alex were all in the photo. Gavin began to read the paragraph underneath. It talked about mostly Seto but did include others in it. It talked about YouTube, copyright, lawyers, running away and worse. Already the others had gathered around except Chopper and Seto. What was written on there completely astounded them.

"They fired me because of it!" Chopper gasped. Everyone twisted there heads him. "I was worried that things might have already happened to you!" he said, "since they're all putting the blame on us!"

"Seto?" questioned Gavin. The teen was already at the door.

"It's my fault." he muttered. "Don't make excuses." He already thought that everyone was trying to think of something comforting. "I shouldn't have come here." he continued, " I should be leaving not to cause any more trouble."

"But-!" Martin yelled, only for Seto give him a glare of darkness.

"Sorry for troubling you Gavin, but I'll be off now." Seto said. "Goodbye."

Everyone watched as Seto slowly left the building and passed the small wall near Gavin's house. All could only watch, nobody moved and nobody could speak a word. This situation came up so suddenly and nobody really knew Seto well enough to know what to do.

Slam!

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. They watch as Gavin Free marched towards Seto then tackled him out of view from the small wall. Everyone watched as they both fell and waited. Then Seto suddenly got up gasping as did Gavin. Seto twisted his head towards the blonde in anger and lunged at him. Gavin gave a bird-like squeak and both were out of sight. Akura was ready to run out the door until Gavin got up then tripped. A Yelp of pain which came clearly Gavin rang across the garden. Seto finally stood up and then jumped onto Gavin. They yelps and screams from the British man and then they both got up. Gavin had grabbed Seto by his hood and began to talk. Gavin shook Seto a little and they both talked. It had been about five mintues when Gavin gave a jump and hugged Seto who didn't seem happy yet had a soft smile on his pale face. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him right back to the door. They finally entered with Seto clearly biding his time behind Gavin.

"Ok guys, now I know that what just happened was a bit of a rush and this will probably mess us all up but I have a plan." Gavin explained. "So after a talk with Seto, we have decided to make sure that he is safe from those pursuing lawyers and others."

"How?" Akura butted in

"Pack up! We're going to Scotland!" He yipped.

"..."

"Huh?!"

So this is were the plot begins. We finally have an idea why Seto went to Gavin's and we are now beginning the start. See you in the next chapter. KnotgrassKola008 :) Still betaed by Mikassa Hiccup Frost (me).


	9. Chapter 9

KnotgrassKola008

I'm putting my other story on Hiatus until I can get some better ideas for it. So I will be continuing on 'How we met' until I finish then I will go back to 'Monster and sister'.

Chapter 9: Road-trip!

Gavin gulped as the others looked on. Akura was clearly confused as she tried to sort out the information in her head. Alex and Martin were giving glances to each other. Nepeta raised one eyebrow while Faith gulped and hid behind Chopper. All looked rather confused at his sudden words.

"What?" Akura blankly spoke as she was finally able to find the words.

Gavin lowered his arms and nodded. "Ok... I have a plan." he explained, his face solemn. "Seto, of course, is being chased by these lawyers and stuff because he said something copyright."

Everyone nodded to that wording.

"So, with some ideas from Seto," Gavin spoke, pointing to Seto who still shyly hid behind the blonde, "our best bet is sorting out the deal in another country or place where it would be easier to solve than here."

Everyone else nodded, getting the gist of it.

"So...the only way to solve Seto's problem is going all the way to Scotland, which has softer laws, and we will able to fix it easier than her!" Gavin yipped.

Everyone well silent. They thought it was a good plan, in fact it was a pretty well thought out plan. Then again...everyone had known Gavin for about a couple of days and they knew that 'Gavin' plans were well thought out but putting the plan in process led it to fail. Akura tried to think it out until she saw Setos face. While he hid mostly behind Gavin she could actually tell his expression (surprising from his usual blankness). It's was like he was waiting for everyone to say no. Akura felt angry. Didn't he trust us? His friends, of course they would help him no matter what the fucking cost was.

"I'm for this plan" Akura said loudly. She stepped forward with her hands on her hips. She twisted her head towards the others who still seemed to be thinking.

Martin stepped forward.

"I'm in for this plan too." Everyone else gave nodded and stepped forward all saying the same thing. Gavin gave a smirk of happiness while Seto, who still hid behind Gavin, looked completely stunned.

"Alright!" Gavin yipped, "I'm going to get some stuff, you guys stay here!"

He gleefully skipped off into his kitchen leaving everyone else in the living room. They all snapped their heads towards Seto, who stepped back a bit.

"We're not going to leave you!" Akura growled "friends don't do that, stupid!"

"Jesus, what did you think we were?" Alex grumbled playfully. "Assholes? Please don't a answer that."

"We're helping!" Martin said. his mood turning serious.

Faith nodded, while Chopper and Nepeta skipped in delight.

Seto blinked, he seemed like he was in a dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. He then gave a shy smile and blushed.

0o0o0

Gavin immediately explained the plan after grabbing a notebook and pen. They all sat down at a table and began to discuss what to get. Alex said he could grab a vehicle (since he worked part time at a mechanic store), Martin suggested getting a lot of money for food and other things. Everyone of course began discussing until they finally knew how to sort it out. They would get enough money for gas, food, water, utilities and repair, in case the vehicle got beat up. They could each bring two items of clothing, two items to entertain themselves (must be light) and all must bring as much money as possible. They all agreed they were gonna leave tomorrow and prepare today. The road trip was beginning to work out.

0o0o0

Gavin mumbled in his sleepy daze as he nibbled on toast. When everyone had left, he quickly packed and softly fell asleep on the couch. Of course he missed dinner and his breakfast wasn't as filling as he thought, so he felt quite grumpy.

Knock!

Gavin twisted his head towards the door and grumbled under his breath. Trailing towards the door he finally opened it. The sun that burst through stung at Gavin's eyes. He hissed a little and the could finally make out the figure in front of him. Alex. The Russian seemed a little muddy but Gavin ignored that.

"Jesus have you become a vampire?" Alex snorted.

"Shut up..." Gavin grunted as he rubbed his eyes

Alex of course rolled his, and stepped to the side, pointing behind him at Gavin's driveway.

Gavin narrowed his eyes and then, saw him.

A large blue van parked outside of Gavin's house. It looked like it had been through everything and it was years old. No hundred years old. It though seemed to have been spruced up.

"So that's your vehicle?" Gavin asked titling his head to the side.

"Yep!" Alex replied, "I got it from the mechanic store, they leave cars there to get fixed up."

"You asked if we could use this car, right?" Gavin questioned

Alex twisted his head slowly to the side not meeting Gavin's eyes.

"Alex!" Gavin said putting some emphasise on his name.

"I borrowed it..." Alex muttered, that sounded even less than truth. Gavin gave a sigh and pinched his nose.

"I'll changed and get my stuff..." he muttered, walking back inside.

Gavin had finally grabbed his stuff and put it inside. It was a bag with a pair of t-shirt and jeans, his phone, wallet, keys, one small book and a small bag filled with cards.

Of course, Alex led him to the car and opened the back. It was actually much more spacious than he thought, there was a blanket covering the floor and some lights over head. There was also a small box that looked stuck to the side. Gavin jumped in and placed his stuff in the box.

Knock!

Gavin could hear the door open and saw Martin, Nepeta, Chopper and Seto climb in.

"Hey, where did you go?" Gavin asked, as he immediately forgot that Seto was actually living with him.

"To get some stuff," the shorty replied as he sat in a corner. Martin sat next to Seto and began to talk to him. 'They seem like firm friends' Gavin thought.

"This is meow-nificent!" Squeed Nepeta who began rolling on the floor in delight.

"Hey stop that!" Gavin yelped as Nepeta was hitting him with her head.

Chopper smiled quietly as he sat on the floor observing the space around him.

It was only later that the others came. They all observed the car and gave good or bad reviews. They all piled in and and placed there stuff in the box. Alex was driving as he quoted ' he is better driver than the others'. So they took his word for it. Gavin also wanted to be in the front next to Alex, Akura of course would keep an eye on him on the front seat.

"Let the road trip begin!" Yelled Gavin and everyone else cheered in the back.

0o0o0

The road trip seemed quite leisurely. The weather was calm and very sunny. Already everyone was calm and relaxed. Akura and Faith were having a quite interesting talk, they were sitting on the left corner of the van. Akura sat right next to the door while Faith sat on the left of her. Akura though looked like she was more passionate about the conversation. Faith nodded, listening. Martin, Seto and Nepeta were sat near Gavin's seat in the front. Martin was having a odd conversation about New York with Nepeta, who asked many questions of interest. Seto was actually reading a book, but added snippets of info when questions couldn't be answered. Chopper was talking Alex who was driving with a determined look on his face. Gavin gave a sigh and closed his eyes. He finally felt relaxed.

Ring! Ring!

Gavin jumped at the suspicious noise and twisted his head. He finally relaxed when he realised it was his phone. He picked it up and pressed the button.

"Hello?" Gavin answered.

And then it happened.

"GAVIN YOU FUCK!" A New Jersey voice screamed at the end. Gavin, by reflex, pulled his phone from his ear and accidentally pressed speaker.

"GAVIN I'VE CALLED YOU 12 FUCKING TIMES YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed, "I'LL GRAB THE NEAREST STICK I HAVE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

They heard some yells and screams, then a loud thump as the voice was taken away. By now, everybody in the hold and Alex were listening.

"Gavin, its Geoff," said a voice which was rough and tired-sounding. "You're with that Seto guy aren't you, you dick?"

Gavin had no words and his friends were also silent.

"Gavin you and your friends have been branded as criminals!" Geoff yelled, and everyone in the van froze.

Two other voices came on, speaking at the same time

A rough yet cool voice yelled; "Where the fuck are you!" Gavin clearly recognised it as Ryan's

"Gavin...where are you?" Said a voice that Gavin also knew was Ray's. It sounded worried and exhausted.

Finally both there voices were gone and a last voice came on,

"Gavin, it's Jack," said a soft voice. " I know your listening and your with this Seto guy who is a criminal... And I want you to be safe"

Before Gavin could answer, his phone was snatched out of his hands. He snapped his head towards the person and saw Seto holding his phone. Martin and Nepeta were also frozen.

"Hi, this is Seto..." he said, his voice was a bit lower than usual. "Umm... We're not in a car...we have driven over a cliff...oh no, we're dead...never call back again.."

Seto shut the phone off and placed it back into Gavin's hand. Everyone was still frozen in shock, while Seto went calmly back to reading.

So here is chapter 9. Also Seto on the phone bit was from Steven universe which I love. So the road trip begins. See you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 10: Fire and Salt

It had been two days since they left and everyone had been getting constant calls and texts from there friends. Gavin had been getting almost constant texts from Michel who was caps locking his words. Martin had one text and five calls but then they stopped. Alex had been getting many texts from his friends who worked at The Creatures. Nepeta was the one who was getting the most texts and her phone wouldn't stop ringing. Akura didn't have a phone and thought they were useless. Seto had been getting a few calls and texts from two people, he had an older brother and the other person he wouldn't name. Faith also got one call and many texts the same as Chopper. After a while they had to put their phones on silent and turn them off. Of course they knew that charging them would be a problem so they would book a motel and charge them there.

The next problem was the fact they were labelled as criminals. Nobody would have really expected that. It made it harder to get to Scotland. They would have to take short routes, not stay in too many places and try to stay out of sight. This was the problem of the motorway (no lay-bys), so Alex parked somewhere secluded and they would all sleep in the back. Even with everyone still in there it was rather cramped. Martin, Nepeta and Seto would usually sleep quite far away from each other, but woke up to always find then sleeping in the same corner. Akura and Alex would move a lot and keep waking up Gavin. Faith and Chopper both slept normally and didn't really bother anyone. It was troublesome with limited money, hiding from people and trying not to cause trouble, but they some how made through it.

It was now about 9:00 pm at night. Alex had found a secluded road and was driving down it. Gavin was sitting next to him. The Russian had thankfully had found a quiet road which was a short-cut, it was a peaceful road. The sky was cloudy and the though of rain and thunderclouds. The moon glowered softly through the clouds giving a hint of hidden mystery. It was open grass all the way and it blew in the wind. Gavin didn't know how chilly it was but he could already tell from the grass outside. Alex had the head lights on but even added to the chilly atmosphere. Gavin twisted his head towards Alex. The poor guy had bags under his eyes, his fingers twitched constantly and he seemed very irritated. He had been driving non-stop for two days and had rarely gotten any sleep. Other had suggested driving but Alex would snap at them. 'Will Alex fall asleep at the wheel?' Gavin thought, seeing Alex tilt his head slightly. He then twisted his head towards the back. Nepeta was drawing on her notebook with her hand rushing everywhere, Seto was still reading the same book and still wasn't looking up, Martin was softly sleeping with Chopper sprawled all over him, Faith was braiding her own light pink hair while Akura was seen grumbling to herself.

"What time is it?" Gavin yawned as he stretched his arm like a cat

"9:30" Alex muttered not taking his eyes off the road

The car fell silent again as Gavin began to think

"Why break you both legs, if you could just break one?"

Everyone fell silent in the car at Gavin's question.

"Are you fucking retarded?!" Akura answered.

"No but-"

"He means if some one's leg was trapped, and the only way to get them free was to break their leg," Seto added in boredom.

"Not exactly" Gavin muttered under his breath.

"That's claw-ful!" Nepeta whimpered. "It would be a-paw-ling if all your bones were broken!"

Of course, this sparked the sudden argument between everyone. Akura kept cutting off Gavin, who clearly was unhappy with the situation. Nepeta was trying not to think of bones breaking, cringing, but Seto kept saying dark things. Alex gritted his teeth as it got louder and louder.

"Wha..." Yawned Martin, who was woken up by the noise.

"Sorry!" Nepeta said glumly.

"For what?" Martin questioned.

"For waking you up."

"Naw, it wasn't you," Martin replied. He twisted his head towards Alex with a grin.

"Alex I'm hungry!" Martin whined in the highest pitch voice possible. Alex was clearly irritated by that and slowly pulled over and parked. He got out and stared into the distance then grabbed his phone and checked it. He then stared into the distance for a while and finally got back into the car.

"There's a fish and chip shop about about a four minute walk from here," he explained. "I'll park here so that they don't recognise our van."

"How about someone goes, gets the food and comes back here?" Faith suggested as Chopper sleep-climbed onto her lap.

Everyone quite rightly thought the idea was good. But who was to go?

Alex was irritated and snappy right now. Martin was still in a sleepy daze. Nepeta would be too excited. Chopper was asleep. Faith would have been to shy. Seto might scare them off but would be able to avoid detection. Akura might... No would get violent. Gavin would mess up. Stupidly enough, Gavin was chosen. Of course, when not being a prick or a troll, he could be friendly and social.

"So, what does everyone want?" Gavin asked cheerily.

"Fish!" Squeed Nepeta.

"Chips, extra large," Martin spoke.

"Can I share with you Martin?" Seto asked, Martin nodded happily.

"Sausage and chips, small," grumbled Alex.

"Chips please," Faith shyly spoke, fiddling with her hair.

"Sausage!" Akura grinned.

Gavin nodded happily. He got out of the car and began walking down the dusty path. In a couple of minutes he was enveloped into the darkness. Everyone waited.

It felt ominous.

0o0o0

Five minutes had passed and everyone was still waiting. They were all hungry and fear stared to peek into their minds. Did Gavin get recognised? Did he fatally injury himself? Was he run over?Everyone was quite tense, which did exactly help. Finally it was Akura who had enough.

"I'm gonna get him" Akura grumbled, quite miffed.

She slammed the back van door open and jumped into the night. A chilly breeze washed over everyone making them shiver. Akura didn't even flinch. They watched as she marched off angrily into the night. They could hear her feet slamming onto the dusty floor as she marched off, though it faded away quickly.

"Gavin, I wish you could at least try not to test my patience..." Akura muttered loudly to herself.

It was then in the distance that she finally spotted the shop. It gave off a brilliant light and shone like a star. Akura gave a smirk and began to run towards, it but as she did something felt wrong. The more she ran closer, the more that feeling grew. She then froze in the sudden realisation. The shop had been consumed by an all mighty fire. The fire had already surrounded the shop and gave such an intense heat. Bellows of black smoke rose in the air, though it was nighttime and people would rarely able to see it. Akura couldn't move, her body was stuck to the ground in fear. Fire. A dangerous weapon of mass destruction. Akura felt herself began to shake. She bit her lip and tried to gulp down all the fear. It was no use. The memories came rushing back.

0000

"Mom?" Asked a quiet little girl. A lady of tall stature, tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, sullen eyes and shaking wrists looked down at her daughter. A young girl about an age of seven with worried eyes, stared at her daughter. A girl of normal coloured skin, brown eyes, messy brown hair reaching her waist, a yellow dress, black socks and framed glasses stared at her. They would also notice braces in the girl, her hair was wild and untamed with knots and she had cute freckles covering her face.

"Mom you don't look good" the child whimpered. The lady smiled and picked up her daughter by the waist. She plopped her onto her own lap.

"I'm fine, Lizzy..." the mother whispered, petting her daughters head.

"But you don't look well!" Lizzy whimpered.

"I'll be fine, dear," the mother whispered back soothingly.

"I don't like this house" Lizzy whined, the mother was caught by surprise by this comment.

"Why? I don't see a problem," Mother, questioned looking quite confused.

"It makes too much noise, and sometimes it shakes in the wind!" Lizzy moaned.

"I'm sorry dear but we don't have the money to move and sometimes it's better not to change," Mother spoke. Lizzy's thoughts of house soon disappeared as her mother spoke those words. Lizzy loved her mother. She was so elegant and wise, even if she was ill. Lizzy looked up to her mother so much.

000

Lizzy gave another cough. Then another and another. After lunch she and her mother were taking their afternoon nap. Of course, Mother went to her own room to sleep as did Lizzy. It was also a rather nice day so she had opened her window to let the sunlight in. 'Some pollen must have come in' Lizzy thought. She gently opened her eyes but instead of her took everything was rather black and cloudy.

"Huh!" Lizzy yelled. She pushed herself up and found that most of her room of covered in a thick, choking, black smoke. Thankfully, most of the smoke was leaving through the window. There was so much. Lizzy tried her best not to breath in too much, but found it still went through her lungs. She rushed to the window. Crash! A loud crash from above suddenly closed the window, slamming it shut. Lizzy tried her. Best to open the window but found that it was stuck. She pounded on the glass but it didn't work. Lizzy rushed towards her bedroom door.

"Ah!" She screamed. The door handle was blazing hot and burnt her hand enough for a blister to develop on it. Lizzy's scream in pain also made her gasp for air. She collapsed to her knees. Tears stung her eyes.

She was gonna die.

Smash!

The door smashed open wide, banging off the wall. Lizzy gave a choked gasp to see her father standing there. A short man with buzz cut brown hair, narrow blue eyes, glasses, a muscular figure, indigo button shirt, black pants and shoes. He scooped Lizzy in his arms and rushed out the door. Lizzy had her eyes closed and she clung onto her father. Tears rushed down her face as the heat felt more intense. Her father must have been jumping over and kicking things away from how he moved. Finally Lizzy couldn't feel the intense heat burn her skin and she opened her eyes. There were outside. The house they just bought was out in the countryside and on a sloping green hill. Her father rushed to another hill close by and put her down.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Her father. Lizzy almost felt sick. Her father had many burns and blisters covering his body. Many looked very painful and some had burnt some of his skin off. Lizzy showed her blistered hand and her father nodded. He twisted his head back to the burning house and without another word, he ran back towards it. Lizzy watched in fear as her father entered the house. She gulped down most of her fear and clutched onto her dress. Crash! Lizzy watched in horror as the entire building collapsed. The house slowly collapsed onto itself, the roof smashed through and brought everything tumbling down. Lizzy had no words but began to tremble. Tears filled her eyes and slowly dripped down her face. The fire was still burning but not as brightly as before.

"W-Why..." Lizzy whimpered, though she always thought the house might collapse. No, the house have collapsed at any moment. Her mother said they had to stay. If only they changed there minds and moved. If only...

"I need to change." Lizzy whimpered to herself.

"That's why they died." Lizzy whispered, her voice almost breaking.

"I'll be Akura...not Lizzy anymore..."

000

Akura snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"GAVIN!" Akura screamed. She clenched her fists, 'He's not in there! He's not in there!' She thought repeatedly.

"A-A-Akura..." Whimpered the British voice softly.

The blue haired girl rushed towards him. She violently shoved him into a hug and almost crushed him. She felt tears sting her eyes, though that was only from the fire in the background.

"A-Akura!" He gasped. "Can't... Breath!"

She let go and wiped away the water from her eyes.

"You alright?" Akura asked checking him for injuries. Gavin nodded and pointed towards the boxes next to him. "I got the food!"

"What happened?" Akura questioned, resisting the urge to facepalm.

Gavin gave a gulp.

"Well I went in, and they didn't recognise me," he explained. "One guy went out on a break and the other stayed here. The guy took to long and the girl who stayed here went to check on him. I waited and then I heard a thump. I rushed through the door she entered and found her unconscious. The guy came back with our orders. He dropped the boxes into my arms and checked on the girl. He dragged her outside and heard a boom from inside, I think that sine oil must of caught fire in the kitchen and it had already took most of the shop. The guy took the girl to his car and drove off into the night."

Akura found the story rather easy to understand and it seemed quite plausible. But serious, that's bad luck taken to the max.

"We can't do anything about this now," Akura said. "I guess we'll just have to leave. Everyone is worried about you by the way."

Akura picked up some of the boxes. As did Gavin.

"Sorry..." Gavin whimpered.

"For what?" she snorted.

"I feel like it's my fault..." he whimpered, looking like a lost child.

Akura gave a huff and walked over to him, putting the boxes in one hand. Standing on her tippy toes, she ruffled his hair.

"Look, some bad chain events happened," Akura explained. "You were just very unlucky and tried to stop it. Don't apologise." After a moment, Akura regained her composure. "But this won't help with your bad luck!" She grumbled. She twisted her head back to the road and marched on.

Gavin smirked and followed after.

I would now like to reply to some reviewers and thank them for reviewing. Jfrijendjfk, all the guests, AXELsashes, May, CHOPPEROMFGYES, A person, HeyBOI and animalanime666 Thank you for the reviews

Also Seto while filming accidentally talked about a brand and copyright music was playing in the background. He only noticed this after uploading the video.

Akura last it very sad. Her actual name was Lizzy but then changed it Akura after the events. She also dyed her hair, it wearing coloured contact lenses and other stuff.

It is Nepeta (human version) from homestuck and Faith is actually fluttershy from MLP.

See you next chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 11: Robbers Watch Out!

When everyone had finally gotten their fish and chips, they asked Gavin what took him so long. The blond replied with 'long line'. Everyone took this as an good answer except Seto and Faith. They could tell something was up but didn't question it yet. After eating, everyone fell asleep, including Alex who was just to tried. Gavin was now driving with Akura sitting next to him. They ignored the burning building they passed and kept on going. First incident done.

0o0o0

It had been one week. They had passed Milton Keynes and we're still heading up North to Lester. It took longer than expected. Hiding from cops, taking desolate roads from the highway which took longer, stopping for food, gas money and motels. The weeks had been busy. Their strong bond also began to grow. Martin, Nepeta and Seto were becoming quite the trio. Martin was more or less the leader who got into random mishaps, Nepeta being more emotional and adventurous and Seto the only sane man except when scary and dark. Faith and Chopper were slowly become very close friends (even though Nepeta ships them). They both had in interest in animals, nature and they were both optimists. Though Chopper was more friendly and liked to fight, Faith was more distant and passivise. Gavin's bond was forming with Akura and Alex. After the fire incident, it had strengthened their bond. Akura was more friendly and caring with Gavin, Gavin was less annoying and more sympathetic with Akura. Alex and Gavin had formed the relationship of a little brother who was more mature and big brother who was a goof. Alex did get irritated by Gavin's teasing and silliness but secretly cared for the blonde. Gavin enjoyed teasing and getting Alex's reaction. Everyone's bond was getting stronger and stronger.

0000

All were now looking at the 24-hour store Alex had parked next to. It was a rather tiny store to be exact. A bright neon light sign in the front, sliding doors and glass looking through the store. Inside seemed to shelves of different food, some cameras and the front desk. Gavin twisted his head to the back, everyone wanted to go in and get some stuff. They were also thinking of ways to get more money, though no good ideas came up.

"How much money do we have left?" Gavin asked tilting his head.

"I believe its fifty pounds," Faith said.

"We just need to get important food items then," Seto spoke resolutely.

Everyone nodded and decided to enter. Before that they all pulled up their hoods. Seto wore his purple hoodie like normal, the others wore black hoodies. Nepeta left her hat and olive coat in the car, Gavin left his scarf, Akura tucked her hair away and Chopper left his pink hat. No recognisable items with them. They all entered.

0000

The store was much bigger on the inside then the outside. Martin was in charge of food and water and everyone else stayed with him. He found out his friends food preferences and used that knowledge as help. Seto and Nepeta were with him in the can food aisle.

"Let's see..." The Bulgarian muttered under his breath "Gavin likes grapes and crepes, Akura loves plain food with no flavour, Alex likes spicy food, Faiths a vegetarian, Chopper likes sugary food, Seto likes sushi, I love bakery food and Nepeta loves-"

Martin twisted his head towards the cat-girl. She had cat-food can stuck in her mouth, she seemed to be chewing and drooling on the can. Martin could only give the 'what-da-fuck' stare.

"Seto could you-"

The younger boy was also not there. He was staring at a stuffed toy cat with eight button eyes, he looked quite intrigued. Martin shook his head as Nepeta started to choke in the background.

0000

Large turquoise and brown eyes stared at the adorable stuffed toy animals in an aisle. A large deer toy was sitting on a shelf. Red shiny fur, shiny black dotted eyes, white freckles sprinkled on its back and equal sown hoofs. A level of cute on its own.

"I love deer!" squeaked Chopper happily "there so cool and my favourite animal"

"I've always wanted to see one," Faith shyly spoke. "The Red Deer. They're elegant creatures, I believe there is a deer species is Scotland."

"Really?!" yelped Chopper, his eyes sparkled in true wonder and shine. He was caught.

"The red deer, the largest deer species in Scotland," Faith answered. Knowledge of animals. She was a master in that.

0000

"Gavin..."

"But Akura..!" Gavin whined.

Alex, Akura and Gavin were in the frozen section of the store. Gavin had somehow, balanced two ice-cream tubs on his head and was now going for a third one. Akura stared and felt the odd action to push him over. Alex wasn't really caring and was poking at a bag of peas.

"Wow Alex!" Gavin noticed, "you and Akura aren't shivering!"

"Gavin, I've lived in Russia," Alex answered, putting the peas back, "I can handle the cold."

"Yes but you must have been wearing a large warm coat, I've been in the cold with only a dress," Akura taunted, ready for a fight.

"Hey Akura!" Alex growled, "the bird blue-tits is mad, it wants its name back!"

Akura clenched her fist, ready to pummel Alex to the ground. Alex looked quite ready as well.

000

Faith wanted to scream, she really did. Her whole body trembled as her arms were in the air. One minute she was cooing over toy animals, next she heard 'Put you hands up!' Behind her back. She twisted around to see, two men or women. She couldn't tell there gender. They were wearing black masks, black clothing, bags and string tied to there belts and holding pistols in there hands. They told her to stay quiet and not move. She did as they told. Her next worry was the fact that Chopper was gone. Did he wander off? Did they capture him? Was he alright? Were the others ok...? She had no answers but could only stare at the gun, pointed straight at her.

Smash! Bang! Faith had no clue what just escalated but when she opened her eyes, quite a scene she saw. The two gun-people were knocked on a shelf, knocking them out cold. Stuffed toys fell on the gun-people, bouncing off them. She them saw Chopper. His hood had fallen off, showing his brown hair. He was gasping a little and the knuckles on his right hand were bruised.

"Faith you're bleeding!" Chopper yelled, his voice gone quite deep.

The pink-haired girl gave a quizzical look until pain in her left shoulder began. She whimpered and held it. Her left shoulder was bleeding slowly which worsened the pain. The fabric around it was quite ripped and could smell the burning. Chopper ran over and checked on it.

"It looks like there's no bone broken but the bullet is still lodged in there," he explained, his voice finally high again.

"Let's look for the others," she whimpers. They could be in serious danger if there was more of them.

0000

"Seto," Martin said with one eyebrow raised.

The boy hummed back in answer. No emotion plastered on his face yet his book was on the floor.

"I think we should expect for things like this" Martin muttered. Nepeta and Seto nodded in agreement. About four people wearing masks and carrying guns pointed straight at them.

Nobody moved. No one made a sound. Seto gave a blank look and in a single flash kicked his book on the floor. The book sped across in the air and hit one gun-man right in the face. He fell over and hit his head on the floor with a sickening crack. An evil grin appeared on his face while Martin and Nepeta smiled. Before a reaction could be even made, the fighting began.

Martin immediately kicked on in the face and swung his leg at another one. This knocked the second thug out but missed the third third gun-man fired his gun a couple of times, the bullets pinging off the walls with metallic ringing sounds. Martin thankfully missed and slid out of the way. Nepeta jumped straight onto the third gun-man and kicked his face in. She then jumped of him and flew through the air. She hit the fourth gun-person who still was frozen in shock. He fell to the floor and then looked around them. All had been either knocked out. Some shelves had been knocked over and food had been spelled every where. There were some bullet holes but that was about it. Martin picked up the bag of food and checked for damage. Nothing broken.

"That...was...meow-nificent" Nepeta whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Eh... More of a bother," added Martin who picked up a carrot and put it in.

"They could have struggled a bit more," huffed Seto who seemed to be kicking one. "It would've been fun to scare the shit out of 'em."

Martin and Nepeta gave fearful stares and gulped in unison.

000

Akura let down the hair out of her hood and cracked her knuckles. About five robbers around her were either unconscious or twitching on the floor. Gavin and Alex stood on the other side. Gavin held one of the robbers guns and gave a yelp of happiness. Alex cracked his knuckles and rubbed one of his eyes.

"That was...amazing!" Gavin yelled jumping for joy.

"Yeah, but be careful were your swinging that thing, you hit me," Alex said, pointing to a bruise at the side of his head.

"These were small fry," Akura snorted, "I fought better!"

"Akura, you trained in cage fighting and some other material art sports," Gavin muttered. "They didn't really have a chance,"

Akura gave a sigh and stared down. One robber which she beat his ass in, was staring straight up her dress. She wore the black hoodie over it. A frozen, icy silence spread over the entire bit of that store. Gavin turned quite pale and pushed Alex away with him.

"Gavin what's going-"

CRASH!

Before they both had a chance to reply, they snapped there eyes to Akura. All they saw was the blue-haired girl raising her left leg and about all shelves had been tipped over. Gavin turned his head to where it followed. They could see the end of the store. There was a frightened, shaking cashier girl and two of the robbers. The one that had just got kicked and another that had just been hit.

Robbing the cashier girl.

They both fell off the wall while the cashier girl immediately made a dash towards the door. There on the floor was a pile of money, no much.

"Are you guys ok?" Yelped a quiet voice.

Faith stood there holding her left shoulder in pain as blood dripped through her fingers. Gavin ran over in shock and checked on her.

"What happened?" Gavin yelled, "You've been shot! Who shot you?"

"Who do you think!" Alex yelled.

Chopper came rushing up behind Faith. He checked on her shoulder and gave a sigh.

"I'll have to remove the bullet," Chopper whimpered. "You guys alright?"

All nodded and decided to find the others. It really only took them some steps towards the enters nice of the store when Martin, Nepeta and Seto showed up.

"Faith!" Nepeta screamed, "You're injured!"

"I'll be fine," Faith whispered. She tried to put on a brave face but they could see her shaking knees and pale face.

"We got food!" Martin spoke, showing the bag.

"Those robbers were a nuisance," muttered Seto, who still was reading.

Everyone nodded and began walking back towards the van.

"Alex, here's the money," Nepeta said, giving Alex the money.

"Nepeta...this is the same total about of money," Alex mumbled.

"Don't worry, I used some of the money the robbers stole," Nepeta explained. "It would be a bo-fur to use the money we need,"

Alex didn't have the heart to say his opinion

I would like to thank girl-in-the-box for reviewing. Thank you.

Also Akura is in fact my own OC. I created her and using her for this story.

So here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. This is beta by MikassaHiccupFrost. See you next Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 12: I'm not dead!

It had been one whole week.

It had been a whole week since the robbery. They were still travelling but they had to be even more secret. Not only were they put it in the papers but the police put warnings on the radio as well; it was international news. They gave descriptions of each one but only said they wore black hoodies, not knowing their odd clothing. To put it worse, they accused them of robbing the store. They saved it...well saving it isn't exactly right. They thought the robbers were annoying so took them out. So it was kind of saving the store.

With the crime pinned on them, it would be even harder going to stores and places where people could recognise them. Faith being injured didn't really help the situation. She wasn't as heavily bleeding but after Chopper checked her, he found that he couldn't remove the bullet. The bullet thankfully missed the bone and main cartilage of her shoulder blade. Unluckily it was stuck under some minor cartilage and flesh. If they were in hospital then it would be easy to move; sadly this wasn't possible here. Chopper dressed it, wrapped it in bandages and told her not to move her shoulder so much. She couldn't get it damaged in any way, and it would feel sore and he would need to change the bandages. Faith was ok with this and the others became quite protective over her, especially Akura and Nepeta; Nepeta being closer with her than the others and Akura admiring Faith (Akura found Faith's feminine mannerisms were times better Akura wished hers were).

It was now past midnight. Gavin was driving on a secluded road. Even with the headlights on he couldn't see anything for miles. The blonde was put in charge of driving as Alex was mentally exhausted and his eyelids kept drooping. If he had stayed at the wheel any longer, they would have defiantly crashed. Though Gavin wasn't the best driver, he was the most awake. Everyone else in the back was asleep.

Gavin couldn't really concentrate. His mind kept wandering to odd thoughts.

Can babies float?

Is the sky bigger than the ground?

Is the ground even solid?

Second off was the fact that Gavin was really sleepy. He had never been this tired before in his life. Maybe it was being up more than usual, maybe it was sleeping on a cold floor or the fact that they were worrying about being caught. As Gavin began to think, his body lost its energy and he began to drift off. Now that he was thinking about it...this was a nice van. He was feeling emotions...for a van! Well they were driving in it. Maybe this van should have a name. Like...

Gavin closed his eyes to think harder. He didn't know how long he closed his eyes but when he finally opened them, two things rushed through his brain. The first important to be noted that he was speeding up, like he was a race-car. Then there was the fact that there was a building right in front of them. A few metres away from they. They were about to fucking crash. Gavin could help but get confused; where had that building come from. His sleep-hazy brain felt sluggish and there were lights popping in his skull.

The van hit the building with a slam.

CRASH!

Gavin didn't have time to scream or even move. Thankful he wore a seatbelt, he lunged forward as they hit the building. He could hear yells and screams come from the back as they collided. Bricks, plaster and metal pipes suddenly flew everywhere. The blonde had no clue what building they just hit or how much damage there was; the pain in his ribs was blinding. Gavin pushed himself up, groaning, and froze. His pupils went tiny, his lower jaw almost hit his lap and his body tensed up and turned ghastly pale. Inside the building there were blue painted walls and an even darker blue carpet. There was some office desks with papers, computers, pens and other stuff. The van had knocked plaster, bricks, papers and a few desks there. People were also in the building. They wore uniforms and we're looking quite shell-shocked. Though that wasn't the problem. At the back of the room was a whiteboard...with there pictures on it.

They had crashed into a fucking police station.

Gavin screamed as loud as he could and reversed straight out of the building. The van was able to get out but Gavin could see some huge damage on the front. He reversed straight out and swivelled in a circle.

"AAAH!"

Gavin was nearly confused by there screams until he turned around. The extent of the force made the back door of the van open. Some of his friends had fallen out. Only Seto, Akura, and Faith were still in the van. Gavin pressed hard against the stop pedal and he jumped out. Seto, Akura and Faith did the same. Martin was dazed on the ground from behind awoken. Dust and mud covered most of him. Alex, Chopper and Nepeta were in the same state. Though nobody moved. The police were holding guns out and pointing directly at them. Nobody moved, nor did anyone make a sound. The only sound was the grass that blew in the soft breeze. Gavin didn't have an idea of what to do, nor did the police. It's looked the they had never confronted with a situation like this.

"Nobody move!" Yelled one cop, aiming his gun straight at Chopper.

They needed to get out without being killed or injured. Though how? Gavin tried to think but at he did he didn't realised he moved unconsciously. When thinking he sometimes moved around, it helped him. He tripped over his own feet and he fell to the floor.

Bang! Bang!

Gavin shut his eyes and waited for the impact of bullets. Only, the pain was in fact the pain of falling to the floor. Quiet. That's how Gavin could hear the world.

It was silent.

Too silent.

Carefully he opened his eyes but instead heard another sound. It was right in front of him and he could hear it loud and clearly.

Thud!

Gavin opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He was panting a little, some sweat on his forehead and his cheeks were red. Though he couldn't comprehend the scene in front of him. Martin...he was only floor. Face down. He was still dusty and muddy but he wasn't moving...or breathing. It didn't take a dam genius to find out. Martin had taken the bullets for Gavin. Gavin could hear a faint hissing from his throat but seeing Martin...dead. Gavin turned deathly pale and he turned his sight on the police. Some police stepped back from Gavin's glare. If glares were effective than most of them would be dead on the floor.

Seto stood there in silence. He was was frozen yet not a single bit of emotion showed on his face. Though to the detailed you would see he had clenched his left hand. It was trembling.

000

A small young boy of 7 years old looked giddy as he watched outside the window. The boy had a black mop of curly and thick black shiny hair, he had some nice tanned skin, adorable chubby cheeks, a cute smile, large sun glasses that covered his eyes, a thin nose, a snugly t-shirt that fit the boy, blue short jeans, socks and orange sneakers. The boy also seemed to have quite a lot of puppy fat on his body. Though he really didn't care. He was happy as he was. Today was his birthday. He had just turned seven years old. His mother the day before told him that she was gonna grab his present with his sister. His sister was one year younger than him, Martin couldn't wait. His mum was a party planner so each time her children had a party, she would always out do herself each year. Martin was ecstatic. He couldn't wait. His mother was much nicer to him than his father. His father worked all day and rarely came home. Even then it was rather horrible. Martin waited for his mum to pull into the drive with his sister. He waited and waited and waited. He thankfully had good patience. So the day passed on.

000

"Stay in there!" Hissed a deep male voice, "and never come out!"

The door slammed with a mighty crash. Martin had always heard that noise so was rather use to it. Even though he had always a hatred for slamming doors. He gave another glance around his room. Martin had always been stuck up here, since his seven birthday. He was now 10 years old. Martin was moved to the attic. Quoting from his father 'unless shit should be in the attic'. The attic was very small and he could see the wooden boards. No paint, except cobwebs and rats that made themselves at home. There was only a window that peeked over the neighbour hoods other houses, a full length mirror, a dusty bed and a box. The bed was really some horribly glued wood, a uncomfortable mattress and a pillow that was filled with newspaper. At least he got a bed.

Martin gave a soft sigh and trudged towards the full length mirror. Like the bed it was just as dusty. He could still see his reflection but he would have to wipe some dust off. Martin looked. He looked quite the same. Quite used very wrongly in that sentence. He had changed. His hair was dull as brass and some bits were even falling out. He still wore his glasses, they hid his dull eyes that were like a broken mirror. Shattered. His chubby cheeks were now sullen. He looked as white as a sheet. His once puppy fat body was now thin. He could see his arm bones, his legs bones and if lifting his shirt. He could count every single rib. If Martin had to compare himself to something...it would be a skeleton. White as bones, thin and fragile. Though his Father told him it would improve his looks. His dad told him he was fat. Whale, pig and worse.

Martin at first couldn't deal with his dad's insults and he would cry. It kept happening and happening. Until Martin looked in the mirror. Then it all came crashing down. He was always heavier than the other kids, he always asked for food, he always got extremely tired after exercise, normal sized clothing for his age never seemed to fit him and he was always rounder than the other kids. For once his father was right. He was fat. He needed to change that.

000

"Blarrrggghhh!"

Martin immediately pushed himself up. He could hear yells and the sudden bash. He rushed his hand to his head and he could finally see. They were all in the van. Everyone was there. Gavin, Akura, Faith, Nepeta all were dusty and there faces had looks of 'holy-shit-you've-been-ressurected!'. Martin moaned as he rubbed his head and he turned his head. Alex was also staring with the same look except the Russian had sweat on his face and he looked quite red in the face. Finally he stared at whatever he had bashed his head into. Chopper. The doctor was lying on the floor in a daze.

'Deja vu' though Martin rubbing his head.

"You feeling good?" A soft voice asked next to him.

Martin snapped his head to see Seto. He didn't give any emotion but some type of aura was waving off his friend. It seemed to affect everyone in the room. Distress.

"You've been hit by some tranquilliser darts," Seto explained. "Everyone panicked and thought you were dead-"

"MARTIN!" screamed Nepeta who pounced into Martin with great force. This knocked all the air out of him.

"Nepeta!" Yelped Akura, "get off him!"

"Oh my god, are you ok? I wasn't really sure what happened so I really need to know-" Gavin rattled on.

"Gavin...shut up," grumbled Alex. "Let him thankful to be alive." Alex looked grumpy but there was fondness in his eyes.

Nepeta backed off and tried to wake Chopper.

By slapping his him.

It wasn't working and Gavin tried and failed to stop her. Faith look on in confusion but gave a soft smile.

"We're glad you're ok," she said softly.

Martin gave a sigh and flopped back on to the floor.

"Gavin..." Martin mumbled, and everyone looked at him. "Call the van Dublish. Doo - Blish."

Gavin gave a toothy grin.

"Alright!" he squawked, "Dublish, lets go!"

"NO!"

000

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is beta by MikassaHiccupFrost. She you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 13: Here's My Fist.

"Gavin that is bullshit..."

The blonde gave another monotone sigh. He went a little limp and slid slowly down in his chair. Gavin didn't like talking the same topic. It was alright if it was only once or twice, but for seven days straight everyone had been arguing over the same thing; the car's name. Gavin wished that he could change the topic with a tv remote or something; he wanted to talk about something else instead of arguing over the car. He had no clue why everyone was upset. Anyway it was Martin who came up with the name, Gavin just agreed with him. Gavin stared ahead while he tried to tune out the arguing.

He twisted his sight to the driver who was now Faith. She was an okay driver, but sometimes got confused or muddled.

"Look...if you guys want to ask someone then ask Martin, he was the guy to come up with the car's name," Gavin huffed

"I was hit by a tranquilliser dart, I was kind of muddled at the time," Martin grumbled, chewing on an eclair.

"Yeah, but who the fuck could come up with a stupid name like that?!" yelled Akura.

"Akura...you're worse at naming things," Gavin pointed out, leaving the blue haired girl rather red in the face.

"In my opinion," Nepeta started, "Dublish is an original and meow-nificent name for a car."

"It's not often you hear an original name for a car," Seto muttered, still reading the same book.

"Well I like Dublish, it's a perfect name for the friend that has helped us out," Faith complimented.

Everyone agreed to this comment. This van had helped then get across England to their destination. It was like having a friend which is also a non-living thing.

"Alex..." Gavin started, "how can you tell the gender of a vehicle?"

"...What?"

"Well it's just that...some people call vehicles 'he' or 'she'," the blonde pointed out, "so what gender is Dublish?"

"Gavin...vehicles don't have genders," Alex said, as if speaking to a child. "Some people just call their cars a name and decide on its gender."

"No...they must have genders, so there might be a way of finding out," Gavin said, as if it was obvious.

"Gavin," Akura muttered, "Cars are objects used by humans as a faster way to travel, they don't have genders!"

"They why do they call them male or female?!" Gavin yelled back.

They began to squabble angrily and it didn't help Faith was trying to stop them. Everyone watched and waited until the argument came to its fuelling point.

"Maybe Dublish is genderless?" Chopper said to nobody in particular.

Akura and Gavin both stopped fighting and waited for some more information, identical looks of curiosity on their faces.

"I think there are some people out there who don't want to be male or female, but have no gender," Chopper suggested.

"So Dublish could be bigender or third gender," Nepeta said giving a sharp look to the side. "Though that depends with the persons purr-sonal thoughts of what they are."

"How about bigender?" Faith said. "Dublish might go between 'male' or 'female' things and I believe they wouldn't mind if we accidentally called them 'he' or 'she'"

Purr! The sudden noise startled everyone. The first thought it was Nepeta but then everyone laughed at the fact it was Dublish. The van had given the approval of its name and gender idea. Dublish had already fit into the family.

000

It was about two hours later. They had final hit there destination. They were about to hit the Scottish border. The tolls were only a couple of minutes ahead. Cars, trucks and vans were beginning to slow down and pay to enter the country. Everyone tried to prepare. They already had there last bit of money to pay. It was there final bit of money, this was well worth it. The next problem was if the toll booth person would already know who they were. There was a 50% chance that they could be recognised but there the other chance they wouldn't. Though the fact of there looks bringing broadcast around the UK. So the chance was much higher. So they to take this risk. They also decided Faith to do it. Stupid, kind of. She had performance anxiety and was horribly shy with anyone. Though she was the most kind and couldn't really hurt a fly. She could easily just get it over and done with.

Faith began to slowly drive up to the toll booth. Only one car away.

"Faith you can do this!" Chopper cheered on from behind.

Faith gave a solemn nod as she drove up. The booth was like any other booth. There was a person inside with a glass window, a hole to drop and get money, intercom system and the gate way to open. Faith took a breath of deep air and drove towards it.

The lady inside looked quite normal and nice. Having brown hair in a bun, glasses, green eyes, pale complexion, some lipstick and a blue uniform.

"Welcome to Scotland," the lady spoke with a rather faint Scottish accent, sounding bored. "Border tax, if you will."

Faith opened the window, gave a nod and slowly reached her hand to put the tax into the money depositation hole.

Click!

The noise really didn't startle anyone but surprise and confusion took over. Faith blinked and tried to pull her hand out of the hole. She couldn't. It was stuck. The toll booth lady was also rather perplexed. Then the realisation hit them. This booth had those things of when you put the money in it, a metal wall closes and the person grabs the money, checks it and puts the change in.

The metal wall somehow got latched, trapping poor Faith's hand in there. Faith tried to pull her hand was shut rather tightly. The lady in the booth was also trying her best, she was pressing the button to open it but that seemed jammed as well. Faith pulled and wiggled with all her might and strength though it was still stuck. The others in the back looked quite confused. Did it really take this long?

"I'm sorry miss!" the lady in the booth whimpered.

"No, no, no I'm horribly sorry for wasting your time!" Faith apologised profusely.

"Hey is everything ok?" Akura asked, pulling herself from the back to the seats.

Faith twisted her head to see the blue-haired girl. This also lead her to pull her stuck arm, this lead to problems. The metal door began to force itself down. It was going great to break her hand. Faith a piercing scream which attracted the group and other cars. The lady in the booth began to pressing buttons and pull levers but nothing worked. Faith felt tears prick her eyes, this felt much worse with the gun shot to the shoulder. Unluckily it was same fucking shoulder. Faith pulled her hardest. The shoulder which landed the bullet moved with pain and the hand was beginning to get crushed. Faith screamed with tears and her face quite red. Gavin, Martin and Alex were freaking out and asking what was wrong. Nepeta tried to calm her friend down and Chopper ran around in circles screaming 'someone get a doctor!'. Other people in different cars were coming out of there cars to check what was wrong. The lady in the booth was apologising many times and just pressing random buttons. It was a scene.

Seto gave a short look to Akura. The blue girl had enough.

She sprinted forward, placing one hand on Faith and pulling her out of the way. Her hand was already clenched into a fist. She jumped straight at glass and her fist went against the glass. When her fist gave impact to the glass, it first cracked. The crack grew and grew in seconds until it was final spread everywhere.

Smash!

Glass shards flew everywhere, I mean everywhere. Each see-through bit had either landed on the floor, into the booth or imbedded itself into Akuras fist. The metal door which was there had also flown out with glass. It landed in the booth. Next to the passed out lady in the blue uniform. Seeing a fist coming straight towards you isn't nice no matter how people say it. Akura gave a gasp and checked her fist. A few shards were poking out of her knuckles and the red liquid was dripping on the floor. Faith went to check her hand. Heavy bruising was around the area. The bone inside would have been crushed if Akura didn't act. All the same it was pretty painful and Faith knees she would have to be more careful.

"Move!"

Akura and Faith landed in the back while Alex took the driving seat. He pressed hard on the pedal and moved forward with lighting speed. With a huge crash he burst through the metal, thick barrier. It clattered to the side and the speed off. Alex began to turn at awkward angles and avoided every car and track with great speed. After a while they finally stopped. It was a secluded road, a small space where they could park next to the road. It was muddy, grassy and had a few trees. The clouds were grey and gave the though of some rain. Alex and Gavin were still trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened. It came past in a blur. Chopper was already treating Faith and Akura after Nepeta reminded him that 'he was the doctor'. Nepeta was gently comforting and hugging Faith, who had her bruised hand wrapped and still was in a tizzy. Akura watched as Chopper removed the glass shards from her hand. Seto and Martin still sitting in there corner. Martin was giving concerned looks while Seto read his book.

"A-Akura...what the fuck?" Gavin gasped, holding his chest.

"What!? I just saved Faith I didn't cripple anyone like last time!" Akura yelled.

'Last time?!' Everyone thought alarmedly.

"Now that I think about it...we are in Scotland right?" Alex asked,looking quite concerned.

"Where else would we be?" Chopper said in his cute voice.

Alex gave a mildly distressed look. He was kind of worried.

"Alex, everything ok?" Martin questioned.

"Let's just keep going" Alex grumbled. He started the car off and drove quickly.

000

They were finally on a small highway. Seto had told them they needed to get to an hotel with a printer or near a place to print the papers out. If the papers would be signed and emailed then, the people chasing after them would stop. This some how lead to another argument. Why did nobody have the idea of printing the papers first hand? Then again, nobody really gave the papers any thought. Seto was giving shameful looks to others. Gavin and Akura were yelling blame at each other. Chopper and Martin watched silently as they both argued, only they both had bag of sweets between them. Faith was flipping through Nepeta notebook while Nepeta was giving back info on her draws. Alex wasn't really listening and watched the road. He was the worried aura about him, giving a sick look. He checked the road and glass windows more frequently than he usually did and gripped the wheel too tight.

"Alex?"

The Russian jumped, his red eyes becoming quite tiny and he twisted his head. It was only Chopper.

"Don't scare me, I'm driving," Alex grunted, yet a soft smile played upon his lips.

"Is there something wrong?" Chopper asked.

Alex gave a sigh. "Well there's this guy I know who lives in Scotland and I hate him and...I guess I'm worried that he might find me,"

Chopper tilted his head. The pink hat he wore tilted to the same side and gave the boy a sweet look.

"But Scotland is big, he might not be able to find you, right?" Chopper asked naively.

Alex relaxed a little. There is really nothing to worry about. Sure, he knew this guy a long time ago but Scotland was huge. He wouldn't be able to find him.

"Let's pull over here for now!" Alex yipped as he began to slowly pull over. It had been quite a day and they needed rest. Alex finally parked in the right spot and stopped the van. The squabble had died down. Everyone was tired and were looking quite sleepy. This was fine.

"ALEXZ!" Screamed a loud voice. It had a strong Russian accent and scared the crap out of everyone.

Faith, Gavin and Chopper jumped into a hug and yelled. Seto was about to fall asleep, gave a angry glare to that asshole that had just woken him up. Martin rubbed his eyes and Nepeta gave an confused expression. Alex though. He turned pale. All the colour from his face drained out and his irises turned tiny. He was visibly shaking but he moved. He slowly opened the van door and gave a stare. He gulped and slowly pushed the door open. Alex put his feet on the floor and he gently closed the door. Giving a deep breath he began to look.

The sun was just about the set over the hills. The whole which was light up now began some shades of red, indigos and purples. This light was just enough to see the person in front of him. There was a black car behind the man. It was a large car which seemed to have six seats in it. The headlights were still on giving a mysterious shadow to him. The man in front of him, Alex would know. The Russian boy clenched his fist and gulped. Of all the times he had to show up. The began to slowly trudge up to Alex.

'Cocky' Alex growled in his head.

The man had dark ginger hair than stopped at his shoulders, it was messy and gave the look of a ram. The hair was a little tangled yet still seemed to be kept in good condition. The man red eyes just like Alex, same exact colour. He had small glasses resting against the bridge of his nose, some ginger stubble around his face, a cocky smile and long neck with legs and arms to match. He wore a black suit, sort of like Martin's except with a creamy yellow tie. Alex had wanted to strangle someone to badly.

"Hi brother," the man snorted, giving a cold grin.

"Go fuck yourself," Alex hissed back, "brother."

So this were shit gets real. This is Alex's brother. He will come up a lot in the next chapter and will be involved a lot in Alex's backstory. I would also like to thank yuki-ya for reviewing and for the great advice. Thank you. I would also like to thank 'wow'. I've never been on a badass awesome list before. Hope you enjoy those cookies. I would also like to thank the people in the Uk, Brazil, Untied states and Mexico. Thank you. I would like too see you next chapter. This is beta by MikassaHiccupFrost.


	14. Chapter 14

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 14: Dammed Brothers.

Tension wavered in the car. If someone had super vision they could clearly see it. They were right in the car of Alex's older brother. After Alex cleared up the mess, he explained who the person was and told them it was ok. Alex's older brother, who noticed their trouble, offered to let them stay in his house. Everyone said yes except Alex, who stood at the sidelines, folding and unfolding his arms and looked very stressed. So they all plopped in his car (Dublish was being towed). It was then everyone realised the the tension in the car. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak. It was just all too awkward.

"I thank you for taking care if my little brother," Alex's brother said, giving a cheery smile which looked slightly fake.

"N-no problem," Gavin chuckled awkwardly.

The silence pounced again. It slithered in and wrapped itself around everyone. It was bigger on the inside than outside. A driver was up front. Then again, the car was a limo. It was rather dark so it seemed to be a car. Everyone was cramped into the back seats. Alex and his brother were sitting across each other.

"How father, Ioann," Alex growled. Gavin watched as Alex glared at brother, then noticed it. Alex was digging his fingers into his left arm. His nails weren't that sharp, but he was pressing very hard.

"He doing fine, though he hasn't got his memories back," Ioann explained. "Thankfully Artyom is caring for him,"

"Memories?" Faith questioned titling her head, then putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry for speaking out!"

"It's fine my dear," Ioann chuckled. "Aleks hasn't explained, has he? Well a few years ago our father got into an accident that made him lose all memories of the past. He can still remember things now, but has no memories before his accident."

"Ok, who is Artyom?" Chopper questioned, looking like he'd just found a new medical.

"It would be easier to explain our brothers and where they are now," Ioann spoke. "Well there is our Pa who is our father, then there is me the oldest brother of the family. Artyom who is second oldest is taking care of our father back at Russia. Then there is Timur the third oldest who is now in the iron-works somewhere in Europe. Then finally it's Aleksandr, who is the youngest."

Everyone nodded to the information. They never knew Alex had a family. He didn't mention his past.

Aleks narrowed his eyes and angrily glared at the floor.

0000

It was now 11:00 pm. After a while of driving, they had finally arrived at their destination. They passed mostly some woods until it was only open fields. There standing right before them, a castle; a rather magnificent one. It was clearly huge in size. Stone bricks with moss and vines covering most of them. A large wooden oak bridge was open which inside was a open space with a fountain with stairs and doors. The moat underneath was empty and filled with grass and vines. There was no clouds out giving a full moon in sky. The moonlight illuminated the back on the castle, making it have a pure white glow. Everyone gave gasps and wows, some of them having never seen a castle before. It was a stunning sight. All expect Seto, Gavin and Alex. Alex was still staring at the floor, holding his left arm. Gavin was still staring at Alex with discomfort and concern. It hurt just to look at him. Seto, emotionless, was staring at Ioann with a look that could melt steel. Ioann returned his glare (because, honestly, that's what it was) with a smile. It held no happiness, but instead luring darkness.

0000

"It was quite nice for your brother to let us stay here for the night," Faith complimented, perching on the arm of a red sofa.

"Yeah, my brother is good isn't he," Alex hissed under his breath. He was the only one not wearing any sleep-wear, just his normal clothes

All had borrowed clothing from Ioann and some of their own sleep-wear. Faith had borrowed a white nightgown that was decorated with pink flowers, Chopper wore a dark pink t-shirt with blue pj bottoms, Nepeta wore a yellow over-sized button pj shirt, Akura wore a white t-shirt and blue pj shorts, Gavin just wore a green t-shirt with his black boxers, Martin wore a orange t-shirt and White boxers and Seto wore an over-sized lavender t-shirt. Alex was standing next to exit on the door still on his normal clothing. Ioann had lots of clothing that seemed to miraculously fit them perfectly; like he'd expected them.

Seto had covered himself with one of the beds blankets, he was going to sleep. Though Martin wasn't having any of that and began to annoyingly try and wake Seto up. Martin had been already hit on the head twice and Seto in annoyance pulled Martin's cheeks.

"Swto swop!" Martin croaked out as an annoyed Seto gave a sleepy death glare that made Martin yelp.

Nepeta and Chopper, who were already quite excited, were playing tag around the large bedroom. They were jumping around and racing around the room. Chopper was now 'it' and was chasing Nepeta. Jumping off beds, making squeals of laughter and becoming out of breath. Already they were sweaty and red in the cheeks.

Faith had already tucked herself into bed yet still had her eyes open. She couldn't sleep in this racket. Though not wanting to disturb the others fun, she waited until everyone else would fall asleep. Though her turquoise eyes followed Nepeta and Chopper around in case they fell.

Akura and Gavin were also having fun. The wrathful girl was having a conversation, border lining between argument and debate conversation. Gavin kept on asking questions of outcomes while Akura kept to saying dull and simple answers. Gavin wasn't quite amused with the answers so bugged her Akura for interesting answers. The blue-haired girl tried to keep her temper down yet was slowly rising with the tone of her voice.

Alex was alone, unlike his normal self, who would now be giving mean answers and becoming quite a jerk. He instead was leaning against the wall next to the door. Watching everything go past. A watcher...no a bystander with no power to change anything.

Though nobody saw him slip out or heard the door close. They were stuck in there little world.

000

Alex gave grumbles under his breath. He trudged down the lone stone hallway. He knew were his brother would be, he need to have words with him. He could only really hear his own muttering, his own footsteps pounding against the stone floor and the small clicking of a mechanical pen. His brother. Alex felt his temper flare in anger as he reached the door. Unlike the wooden doors which were dotted down the hallway. This door was a modern, plastic white door. Alex pushed the handle down and the door swung open.

The room, unlike the others was very modern. It gave a great contrast to the other room. White wall, blue eggshell carpet, metal cabinet files on the left, bookcases on the right, at the back of the room was a large desk with an even larger window behind it. The desk had papers, pens, a computer and other usual office appliances. Ioann was sitting at the desk looking quite busy with paperwork. Seeing Alex made the same grin appear on his face.

"Hello Alex," Ioann welcomed oilily.

Alex shuffled towards the desk and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna get to the point ...how did you find me?" Alex asked.

Ioann felt a smirk form and he answered, "I heard that you and your new-found friends have become named criminals. I, at first, didn't at first think anything of it but after finding out that you entered Scotland, I decided to search for you. It's quite easy since of the new job," Ioann smirked.

"You wouldn't find me just out of the blue," Aleks growled, "I know you!"

"Hmmm?" Ioann hummed.

"I know you Ioann!" Alex repeated angrily, "you're the bystander, you watch as it all passes by unless you can get something for yourself. You would be happy just to see the world waste and do nothing, unless there was something for yourself. I knew that ever since...what happened to me and Pa."

"Really Alex," Ioann chuckled nastily. "I'm not that heartless!"

Alex growled, though Ioann continued.

"Sure I had nothing to get from finding you but I still need to tell you about Father. He still wants to see you and of course is worrying!"

"I'll see that fucker in hell!" Alex yelled in anger.

"Your a dog with all bark yet no bite" Ioann spoke "you always say threats and insult yet you never go through them. I know you. Anyway Father can't remember what he did to you."

"That fucker is faking it so his enemies would never go and kill him," Alex huffed.

Ioann gave a soft giggle and got up. He rounded his table and walked towards Alex.

"Alex, Father finished with that business" he pointed out "beside he can't remember what he did to you."

"At least I'm not like you..." Alex hissed "while I threaten and bark, you just wear a mask and grab all the gold and money. Your fucking low."

Before Alex could even react Ioann, swiftly kneed Alex straight his his stomach. Giving a gasp of pain he collapsed on his knees and held his stomach area. Ioann grabbed Aleks hair and pulled it towards his face. His mouth close to his ear.

"Listen you mutt," Ioann hissed, all his cheeriness having left his face " while I might be an excellent masked actor who just had million. That's not low. Do you know what low even is? You. It's your fault Father is like this. When you were born, that was then it all went to hell. You're a disgusting grey-coated mutt just barking. When you left everything was at least fucking cheery!"

Alex gripped his left arm, gasping in pain. Ioann eyes narrowed at him and with a sicking crack he punched Alex straight in the face. Ioann still held some of his hair in his hands, so it ripped off. Alex rolled quite far and then curled up into a ball. Blood was dripping down his face and his nose was bunched back and bruised. Some of his ripped out hair lay next to his head. There was no sound.

"Alex...our family was once low. Though you're the lowest of them all. Also I have to leave tomorrow in the morning and go back to my actual house. I was just renting this. You could look through the maps I have or use the computer to find another castle. Just remember you and your friends have to leave in the morning you shit mutt," finally his older brother finished.

Alex heard the door shutting as he was left on the floor. The info was still stored in his head. He should go look up abandoned castles now. Though he couldn't, he couldn't move. His entire body was frozen. His muscles. He could thankfully feel the rough carpet under him, making it more less uncomfortable than the floor. Aleks didn't want to move. He wanted to stay in his place. He began to whimper softly. He hated his family. He hated his family.

Hated.

Hated.

Hated.

Yet why couldn't he ever hurt or confront them.

0000

A small boy of 6 years old played in his room. The room itself was unsightly. Wooden floor boards which either were rotting or chewed by rats. The boards were dark brown and soak ridden from the rain and snow, that blew through holes of the wooden boards. Rat, lice and mice crawled freely around the boy and the room. He could hear the scratching of there legs, the gnawing of there teeth and squeaks. A putrid smell of mouldy food, dead animal and trash had flavoured the room. A old mattress was bang set in the middle of room. Cold, metal springs stuck out, stains of dried blood, vomit and worse decorated the use-to-be white fabric and the cotton inside had transformed into a nasty shade of brown.

The boy who lay on the mattress just playing with fingers. Having pale skin which trembled constantly, blood shot eyes, thin and wispy hair that barely stayed on his head, cracked skin and chipped nails, a frail body that could snap and bruise with scars that endlessly dotted his body. The boy barely had anything the cover him. Only a tatty green jumper and black jeans; both ripped, worn down and barely cover anything expect his shoulders, chest and anything above his knees. Wails could be heard a couple of rooms down. They were loud enough to be heard through this wall, though they were soft. It was Pa. No matter how much Pa wailed, Ioann faked being happy, Artyom trying to comfort Pa or Timur making his little objects. Mother would never come back. Never coming back.

/

"P-Pa are you really going to play with me?" The boy choked out with delight lacing his voice.

The man in front of him had red ginger hair resembling the sun, large messy eyebrows, massive amounts of wrinkles covering his body and face, bony fingers and back, a dark blue buttoned shirt, he could see his Pa spine through the shirt he wore and white pants with blue stripes that were ripped and stained in many places. His entire body shook and the boy could hear wheezing from his throat.

"Y-yes Alex," croaked out Pa.

The small boy gave a wide small, showing his teeth.

"I just need to give you some m-medicine ya," Pa wheezed, "it's painless."

Alex gave a nod.

For being 30 he didn't look as Alex thought. Alex was quite joyful. He had never ever had played with his Pa until today. He couldn't wait to do fun stuff with him.

Slowly his Pa limbered forward to Alex then bent down. He pointed his index finger right towards Alex left arm. He gave a quizzical look but presented his left arm to Pa. With shaking hands he suddenly produced a needle from nowhere, a hospital needle to be exact. Alex eyes shone, it looked like that could buy gold. Though Alex goggling the needle and then to his own thoughts. Pa slowly brought the needle to Alex arm and it pierced the skin. Alex didn't even feel it as began to inject the fluid into his body. He then slowly removed the needle and backed away.

"P-Pa" whimpered Alex.

Suddenly everything felt weird. He rubbed his left arm and staggered. His body suddenly felt really off balance. His head hurt but then...everything felt fine. Alex opened his eyes to see colours of magnificent views, dogs that barked and shone like gold and everything slowly melting. The small boy swayed side to side and giggled. Pa gave a cheery smile and watched as his son gave creepy looks and seemed cheery about absolutely nothing.

/

"Hi Pa, have you come to give the medicine again?" spoke Alex in a high voice.

He was now 10 year old boy. Alex who looked I'll at six was now looking dead at ten. The boys fluffy brown hair had been pulled out constantly and scattered around the room, his eyes had no light but were dull, from his mouth was excessive drool and foam making him pant and easily dehydrated, though the boy seemed exhausted and tired he gave the idea of energy, his body which use to be covered in bruises was now covered in scars and scratches from Alex when not getting his medicine and his bony boy was now mostly a skeleton. Sore red scratches covered his skin.

Pa instead of having his usual smile was in fact a solid frown. He had a cane in his other hand. Alex would have noticed this but felt rather in habit to having his medicine.

"Pa?"

Smack!

Alex felt sudden pain across his cheek. He was sent flying until he hit the wall and fell to the ground. He would have felt it since was on top of a fresh scratch mark but instead Alex was in shock. Pa had never hit him until now.

"Alex..." Pa gruffly spoke, "that wasn't medicine, it drugs. Special drugs I made ya."

Alex listened while covering his cheek, eyes wide, pupils dilated.

Pa continued. "After my wife, your mother and sister both died in child birth, Annushka in the pain and your twin sister Esfir from you... We suddenly fell into poverty... it was hard, ya."

Alex could barely hear the last words as they were whispered.

"It was all your fault you mutt," Pa growled,. "he starved and lived in cruel conditions. My wife and newborn daughter dead. My sons starving...it was painful. Though it was then I struck up a brilliant idea. I use to be a chemist until my back got bad, so I decided to use the fact that many were buying drugs for money ya."

Alex felt tears suddenly sting his eyes. The sudden though of his medicine flew out the window. Every thought, every human he knew and his trust collapsed into a pile of dust.

"Though I decided to make new, better and more addictive drugs to get money. So I made them and then I need a animal...like a dog to use them on. Though that's all gone to waste now."

Alex gulped and whimpered.

"There are now better drug that people want and they've all gone to them."

Alex whimpered as he began to feel tears slowly run down his face. He curled up in a tight ball, his other arm holding his left arm.

'I'm not crying'

'I'm not crying' he though over and over 'it's not my fault'

"It's all your fucking fault Alex."

So this is Chapter 14. Sorry I couldn't update it was Boxing Day. I wanted to do more insight on Aleks and his family. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. Beta by MikassaHiccupFrost (me :P).


	15. Chapter 15

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 15: Newcastle.

Alex's eyes opened heavily. Sleep dust in each eye didn't help but it helped how soft the desk beneath his head was...how soft the desk was...? Alex lifted his head up quickly and saw that a large white pillow was under his head. Oddly enough he also felt quite warm, turning his head to find a large indigo blanket over his back. It was rather cuddly and warm since the sun from the window was shining on it. Rubbing his eyes and lazily yawning, he stared back at the desk. Under the pillow were papers all scattered about, each having a picture of a castle on them and lots of writing next to it. Stealing his arms and creeping his next, he held the blanket and pillow in one hand and swiped one piece of paper from the other. He trudged to the door and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Alex finally got back to the room. The walk hadn't helped his tiredness levels and he felt even more sleepy from the energy. Finally he silently opened the door and peeked inside. Gavin was somehow half off and on the bed. His head and back were on the floor while his legs were on the bed. To be honest, he seemed incredibly comfortable in that position. Akura was on the bed but the blanket had been thrown off the side. Her body sprawled out with arms at an odd angle as well as her legs. She snores quite softly though Alex could still hear it. Many be if he threw this pillow at her face... Alex tightly held the pillow with evil intent on his face. Though Akura yelling would just get everyone eles annoyed, not a good start to a morning. He decided to see the others.

Nepeta had cat-curled herself up upon the blanket and snoozed away with out a care. Chopper was face down and sleeping with the pillow at his feet and body on the blanket.

Martin held his pillow like a toy and had messed up the blanket greatly. Seto had curled himself up and the blanket gave him the of a nest. He actually liked like hibernation. Alex sighed and finally twisted to Faith. Faith lay in a position that had the effect she just died. In a straight position, hands intertwined on her chest and her hair still kept neat. Alex could have thought she died in her sleep, thankfully you could see she her softly breath. Alex gave a long stare. She oddly enough had no pillow or blanket on her. It hadn't seemed to fall off and it was nowhere around the room.

Alex then glanced to the blanket and pillow he had, making the sudden connection.

Giving a sigh, he gently tiptoed over, lifted her head and gently put the pillow underneath, put the blanket over her and checked her temperature. She was quite cold. A soft smile graced his lips and he walked out. They had a couple of hours.

00000

"Couldn't you wake up any earlier?" Alex grunted loudly as he checked on Dublish.

Everyone had finally awoken after ten hours of sleep. Most have bed hair (except Faith and Chopper). Gavin yawned and stretched as he walked up.

"Sorry, Alex," he yawned, "just kind of energy drained."

Alex raised one eyebrow and leaned over to see the others. Martin was already complaining of not having breakfast quoting 'important meal of the day'. Chopper nodded but their energy raised as they talked about sweets, effectively raising there hunger. Akura was still thing to wake up a sleepy Seto who was just yawning and muttering words. Nepeta had taken off her indigo cat-hat, sticking it on Akura with her noticing and messing up her already messy hair. Faith was more interested in the earth-worm on the ground.

"Yep, the bullshit is there," grumbled Alex.

"So where are we going?" Faith asked, after placing the earthworm in a different spot.

"My brother left last night, so I was researching any castles that we could go to, you know, camp out in," Alex began. "There is one and I'll explain details on the way."

Gavin nodded and ran back to Akura to pester.

"Thank you."

Alex twisted his head to Faith. Who avoided a little eye-contact but gave a bright and gleaming smile. The sun was also right behind her head, giving her the image of a saint. Alex rubbed his eyes and found the sun not shining brightly as some clouds passed by.

"Yeah...what ever," Alex said back and started to work on Dublish.

Faith leaned her head to the side but then smiled. Alex meant well, he just found it hard to show.

0000

The van journey didn't take that long too its destination; about 20 minutes. The twists and turns on the road made it feel longer than it should have.

"Alex, can I have purrmission to draw on the van wall?" Nepeta asked.

Alex slowed the van a little and twisted his head.

"Say that to me when I'm dead," Alex answered, eyes impossibly narrow. "No."

"Paw-lease?" the cat girl whined.

"No."

"Paw-lease?"

"No"

"...Paw-"

"For fuck's sake no!" Alex yelled.

Frowning, Nepeta crossed her arms and twisted her head in pout like a child. Though then an idea sprouted.

"Dublish can I have purrmission to draw on your wall?" Nepeta asked, trying to sound sweet.

Vroom! The gave a grumble and Nepeta cheered in happiness and began to draw on the wall with black chalk.

"Nepeta!" Alex yelled twisting his head.

"Holy shit!" Akura screamed as Dublish swivelled off the road and almost into a tree. Alex finally twisted his head back and got back onto the road.

There was no complaining for the rest of that entire journey.

0000

"Here we are!" Alex yelled suddenly, stopping the van. "Black Rock castle!"

Everyone leaned in to see, falling over each other in a pile of limbs, sprawled on the dry grass.

There on a rather large island in the middle of a lake was a castle. It was stone and measured about the size of a regular 5 bedroom house. It was like a long tower with another stone tower connected too it. It had moss, vines and lichen covered in mass amounts of it. There were some Windows on it and a small door attached to it. The island it stood on gas no grass nor any green life. It was dusty and dry though the castle was a much more better view. The river had its tide out so a small dusty path was there, filled with shells, rocks and some wildlife. On the other side of the river was some rolling green hills and a same dusty path on the other.

Everyone stopped struggling and admired the view. The wind was quite chilly and skin-biting but it still didn't catch there attention.

"There also some woods behind us," Faith pointed out pleasantly from where she sat daintily on top of the pile

There behind then was some huge green pine tree. Bushes, some flowers and more surrounded it. There must have been thousands of then as you could see many tree if too peer into the woods.

"Alex, info," Seto muttered loud enough for him to hear as the group stood, dusting off his purple hoodie in a disdainful fashion.

"Ok, this castle does still have running electricity and water for the next too months, they don't rent the castle this time of year since its gets dangerous" Alex began, "it's a holiday castle owned by a small-time company and use it so people can rent it for some months."

"How is it dangerous?" Martin asked twisting his head.

"You see the river, it much deeper and it looks. So they made a path towards the island since it was a good spot and rather unique. Though they found out on certain days or months the river comes in and the path goes under the water. This leaves the people stranded inside and it's usually random to when the tide comes in and out."

"Why not swim across?" Akura questioned.

"The river here gets pretty rough and choppy, so it's more likely to drown in it," Alex.

"Anything else we need to know?" Chopper said aloud.

"Well it's that there is medical supplies inside, there is a computer and printer, we do need to get some food, the water and electricity does go out sometimes, there are some wildlife nesting in some rooms and that the woods over there is owned by some hunters," Alex finished, taking a deep breath.

"Well this might be tough, to deal with but I guess this is all we got," Seto added.

Everyone nodded.

"What about food?" Martin questioned.

"We'll try and think of that later, for now let's just try and get everything inside, when does this tide go out?" Faith asked.

"Like I said its random" Alex repeated quite annoyed, "though they try to make estimate guesses, this one is at midnight"

"Where's Nepeta, Seto?" Martin asked as everyone tried to sort out the details.

"She still wants to finish her van drawing," Seto answered. "She called it the shipping wall."

Martin gave a smirk and dragged Seto over with his stuff.

0000

Nepeta gave her cat grin as she finally checked over it. There in huge black chalk letters was the words 'Shipping Wall' with each of her friends faces on it. A heart, spades, diamond or another symbol was between the characters faces.

"My ships are done!" she cooed.

One of them was Setos and Martin's face with a heart between. Then one was with Akura and Alex with a spade. She a had even used the correct colours.

"Best I go see this castle," Nepeta spoke and she climbed out.

She was amazed at the castle like everyone else.

"I'll be able to climb those vines," Nepeta giggled.

Crack!

Nepeta twisted her head as she heard the mysterious noise. There was a bush next to one of the large pine tree. It shook for a little bit but finally the creature hopped out. A tiny pheasant with long neck and brown feathers. It cocked its head to the side while Nepeta watched. Finally it hopped back into the bush.

Nepeta tilted her head then giggled. She immediately rushed into the bush and began to run straight after it.

"Ac will now begin to hunt the creature for food," Nepeta whispered, chasing after the creature.

000

I know this chapter is short but the next one was going to have Nepeta traumatic flashback and that I need to put in some explanation into it. Also there is some foreshadowing in this too the next chapter. So be prepared.

Also this chapter is beta by MikassaHiccupFrost. See you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 16: In the Woods.

Nepeta giggled as she raced after the tiny bird. She hadn't felt this alive in a while - running through the forest, hunting for small animals and role playing. She felt the thrill rush through her body. She was already close on the creature's tail and she knew that the trees overhead were too thick too fly away. The cat-lady was jumping over logs, switching directions and even doing a cat jump. Nepeta wished she could do this all the time.

She was more of an outdoorsy girl, rather than being stuck inside. She loved travelling, experiencing thrills and especially loved forests. While this was a woods, she found them both similar. Both are natural, have wildlife, filled with adventure and mystery. Nepeta giggled and her grin grew wider as she leapt and-

Bang! Bang!

Nepeta skidded to a stop. The sudden explosion had immediately caught her off guard. She twisting her head to the source. It came far from the left and the sound waves seemed to bounce off the trees. Nepeta shook herself out of surprise and instead gave her common cat-smile.

"AC decides to investigate the con-fur-sing sound." Whispered Nepeta to no one but herself.

She tiptoed over some sticks and twigs and was careful not to crush any dead leaves. She slowly got closer and closer until she finally stopped. She was dab smack in the middle of a small clearing. No sticks or twigs littered the ground. Only a large log and some blood. Trailing it, she found a dead pheasant. Not the same pheasant she was trailing but instead, a much larger one. It had a gaping hole in its neck but only hit a couple of blood veins. The pheasant had seemed to limp only a couple of feet.

"AC peers to the a-paw-lying sight." Spoke Nepeta, kneeling down to the creature.

"Hey!"

Nepeta jumped and twisted her body. She sound caught her off ground and at the same time, she fell. She hit the ground heavily, her head almost missing the large log.

Nepeta groaned and inspected her ankle. She had twisted it. Feeling pain go through her leg, she whimpered.

The man in front of her was exactly the same height as Martin. Having blonde buzz-cut hair, chestnut coloured eyes, angular nose, some fuzz on his chin and rather white creamy skin. He wore something like old hunting uniform. Though it was a much dark colour. The fact of a large rifle held in his hands.

He stomped up towards Nepeta and immediately pointed his rifle straight at Nepeta.

This sudden action caused Nepeta to shrink back and push herself back.

"Yer trespassing." grumbled the bloke with a heavy Scottish accent

"A-AC apologises to the hunter with great upset and fear." Stammered out Nepeta

The bloke narrowed his eyes oddly at the Raven-haired girl. Then an sudden smirk appeared on his face.

"Never seen you around these part?" The bloke questioned.

Nepeta gulped.

He took some steps and he was very close to Nepeta. He leaned down to her face.

"How about we gave some fun?" The bloke spoke, his voice laced with lust.

Nepeta froze and backed away. As far as she could, until she hit the log. She twisting her head and mentally screaming. She twisted back. The bloke put his gun on his back and reached over.

Her immediately clamped on Nepetas hands and pushed her arms over her head. He held her face in his hand.

Nepeta lost it.

"No! Please stop!" screamed Nepeta, "Please! I began you! Not again! Never again!"

While her voice was loud and her struggle to wiggle out of his grasp. It was no use. The man had a good grip on her and it didn't help with her twisted ankle. She tried kicking him but found that she would kick him with her had ankle. Which made her pleas turned into painful screams.

Tears streamed down her face like a flood. Her voice was already horse from her screaming. Her ankle felt like she had broken something.

Not again. Never again.

/

Nepeta watched her prey. Her eyes filled with romance. She licked her lips and jumped off the olive couch and on to her prey.

"AHHH...NEPETA SHIT AAAAAAH!" Screamed the voice of the freckled ginger she had pounced upon. Nepeta giggled loudly and jumped off.

"Sorry Karkitty." Nepeta apologised giving her best cute smile.

The ginger grumbled in anger. His messy ginger hair fluffed up as well as his odd greyish eyes burning with rage. He was the same height as her but still giving a death glare and trying to look down on her.

"NEPETA I SWEAR TO GLOB-" Karkat began to rant.

"KK," muttered a smooth voice behind him. Karkat jumped and twisted his head to see a taller blonde behind him. Wearing red and blue glasses, yellow shirt and black and white checkered coat over it. "John is here."

"THANK GOD!" he yelled, "I NEED TO SHOW HIM HOW MY ROMCOM IS BETTER THAN HIS."

Karkat when off ranting and walk-running towards the door. Sollux gave a sigh and wandered off to the other couch with the others. Nepeta loved 'Friday-night meet up'. She loved after finishing days of art and her other job, she always looked forward to it.

Her direction was instead turned to the other couch bear the large window. Sollux had started a conversation with Aradia. Her messy, long, black Japanese hair stopped at her ripped skirt. She seemed much happier lately, maybe she found a skeleton or something. On the couch was a giggling ginger with even more freckles than Karkat. Having red-pointed glasses and a odd Cheshire Cat grin. She was flailing her stick around, almost hitting Vriksa. The blonde with dyed blue tips didn't seem to notice the ginger next to her, dangerous having a stick near her head. Instead she was more interested in a conversation with the wheel-chair boy next to her. Her left arm was still missing as well as her left eye. She said some police officer shot at her and she barely got out with the treasure. Only very few believed her but it was a fun story to tell.

Tavros was giving worried looks but still was talking to her, Vriska had a toothy smile like a insane shark. Kanaya was sitting on some chairs with Feferi, who both were quite interested. The taller brown haired women showing her a magazine full of fashion designs while the tangled dark chestnut haired women was giggling and admiring them greatly. Eridan was off in a corner. Looking lonely and upset, his blonde hair still having that purple high-light in it. Equis was gone from the meet up, only for a short while. He needed to get the pizza. She could the chatter of what have been John, Rose, Dave and Jade coming through one of the doors with Karkat.

"SuP mOtHeRfUcK." Honked a slow yet cool voice.

Nepeta didn't need to see how it was. She slowly turned around and grinned even louder. The tallest of the bunch. Gamzee. His messy black hair, black beanie, long face, white or grey face paint, tired yet high brown eyes, long nose, tall neck, dangling features and a purple hoodie with black jeans. He was giving a soft smile.

"Paw-itivly nice to see you Gamzee." Chirped Nepeta with glee.

Gamsse began to make some honking sounds and laughs.

"HeY NeP, tHeRe'S a MoThErFuCkInG hIgH pArTy CoUpLe DoOrS dOwN," he explained "wAnNa JoIn Me? Honk!"

"Huh?! Really?" Nepeta squeaked, Equis never allowed her to go to a party. He expressed them as dangerous to her.

"MoThErFuCkInG wHy NoT." said Gamzee, thumbing to one door.

"What about the others?" Nepeta thought out-loud "they might see us missing?"

"ItS oK sIs," he spoke slowly "It MiGhT bE fOr A sHoRt WhIlE, mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNd WiLl bE tHeRe."

Nepeta nodded and began to follow Gamzee to the other door. This will be fun.

/

Nepeta scrunched up into a tiny ball. She had hid herself behind the bins of the alleyway. A disgusting smell wavered in the air, like dead animal and rotting food. Nepeta couldn't careless right now. She didn't that she sat in a small puddle staining her jeans, the night air was chilly or that she could hear the chatter of people. Her mind had buzzed all that out. She could repeat in her tiny head of what happened.

She shouldn't have strayed from Gamzee.

She shouldn't have started to chat with one of Gamzee friends.

She shouldn't have taken that simple drink.

She shouldn't have yet it all happened so quickly. No one came to help her. The music must have blocked out most sounds. Gamzee must have been talking to his friend at the time.

Nepeta gave curled in tighter as tears began to emerge. It was all her fault anyway. She shouldn't have done it. Being so stupid. It still happened though. It still happened.

00000

Nepeta memories only made her panic and scream some more.

"Sorry got not seeing the signs!" Nepeta bawled out "please! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"

The tuned out her cries and kept on going. Nepeta clamped her eyes down. She wasn't going to watch. She couldn't.

Crack!

Nepeta could hear the sudden noise from out of nowhere. Though still couldn't open her eyes. She just waited.

"Nepeta," softly spoke a heavily accented voice.

This got her attention and she snapped her eyes open. Martin. Martin was here. Nepeta gave a perplexed look but then saw the hunter about a few feet from where he originally was. Martin kicked him. Nepeta blinked and looked up. Martin slowly bent down.

"You alright?" Asked Martin.

Nepeta placed her hand to her head. It was then she began to laugh, laugh loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" Martin questioned. He had always loved other people's laugh but...this wasn't the time.

"Why are you crying?!" questioned a perplexed Martin.

Nepeta didn't even realise she was. Tears streamed down her face as her vocal cords got sore as she laughed. What was wrong with her? Why was she laughing? Why. Then again she couldn't place anything in her head. Everything hurt.

After a while she had finally stopped.

"Martin...please don't mention this to anyone," Nepeta whispered, "not even to our friends."

Martin blinked as he suddenly thought. Two things caught his attention. The first was that Nepeta wasn't using her cat puns; shocking. Secondly that Nepeta would ask him to kept this a secret.

"Nepeta...I've got no clue what happened but the minute I found it...It looked fucking serious," he spoke, "you're hurt!"

"Please! I know in a possible situation like this..." she trailed off, "we should tell others but it was my fault and nothing exactly happened!"

"He was almost sexually assaulting you from what it looked like," Martin muttered.

"Martin... Please, for me?" She asked, giving a saddest stare on her face.

"...fine." Martin grumbled as he went against his better judgement.

Nepeta nodded happily yet despair still lurking in her olive eyes.

"You do realise I'm gonna have to piggy back you back" Pointed out Martin "hope you don't weigh much"

"Paw-lease Martin," Nepeta snorted "your the heavy fur-end her.e"

"I'm not fat," he grumbled angrily as he helped Nepeta up.

Ok if nobody had a clue what happened to Nepeta. She was sadly raped. I thinking about a sad flashback and developing her character. Since her theme is romance I was thinking the dark side of that. If I do a trilogy of this (might) then this would come very much into a play. Nepeta at the time didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't report since it was one of Gamzee friends and she thought that she could have seen the signs.

This beta was done by MikassaHiccupFrost. Hope to see you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 17: Papers

It was the same day, the same day as they arrived at the castle. Only three days left.

Nepeta felt the cool breeze go through her hair as she watched the world go by slowly. Martin was having no trouble carrying her on his back. In fact he said that she was 'extremely light'. Martin didn't seem to have a problem with it. She could hear the snapping of sticks under his footsteps, rustling of leaves and Martin taking deep breaths at times. The world passed slowly and Nepeta could truly see the details in the forest.

"How long was I gone?" questioned Nepeta, her hands still clinging onto Martin.

"One full hour." Martin replied with missing a beat.

Time does fly with sadness.

Finally they were out of the forest. The sun was was about a couple of hours before setting. The sky was turning much darker and had a mixture of colours on it - indigos, purples, oranges, reds and yellows. It was like an oddly painted canvas. The glow of the sun was right behind the castle, giving it a gorgeous image.

"Thank god, there it is," Martin grumbled. "Does your ankle still hurt?"

Nepeta nodded softly in reply.

They finally crossed the path and were up to oak wooden door. Martin began to try and open it, using one hand to hold Nepeta and the other trying to push it open. Suddenly, it opened quite ferociously, letting out a bang like a canon blast. Martin leapt back in reply and made Nepeta scramble to hang onto Martin. She, in an effort to cling on, had clamped her arms around his neck.

"You're back!" yelled the green-eyed guy at the door.

"That was scary!" mewled Nepeta.

"Don't try and give us a heart attack!" gasped Martin, still staggering.

"Sorry mate," Gavin said unapologetically. "Nep', where were you?"

"I went in the forest and stumbled over something" the cat-girl replied. "My ankle is /meow/ hurt!"

Gavin smiled and let them in. Inside there were grey slippery stone steps leading up and a wooden door at one side, probably to get to the other tower. Gavin pointed up the steps and with Martin, help Nepeta up the stairs. It didn't help how many times Gavin slipped on the steps or that Martin mkept holding onto the canister for balance. Thankfully it wasn't that long and they finally got to a small space. A door was in front of them. Gavin pushed it open was immediately greeted.

The room they were in was much bigger than expected. Grey stone walls and round structure. It had a small kitchen to the side with fridge, oven, some cupboards and sink. Each being a nice brown shade and having metal handles. On the other side was a small faded chestnut couch and a TV. There was a coffee table near the couch with a bunch of thistles in a small glass vase. There was a larger table next to a window with wooden seats. The table was wooden and seemed to have been polished many times. Shining and sparkly. There was a large carpet underneath that had faded to a brownish-White colour. Some lights were on the ceiling but where flickering oddly. Nepeta could smell polished wood and a hint of lavender around the room.

Thankfully they were all there. Alex sat on the couch trying to play his guitar and was grumbling. Chopper and Seto were leaning near the kitchen and seemed quite unemotional. Akura was looking out the one window, the breeze blew faintly through her blue hair. Faith was also sitting on the couch. When they entered all heads snapped towards them and they all rushed over.

"Nepeta were the fuck were you!" yelled Akura as she tapped her foot with great force.

"Don't scare us like that you idiot!" grumbled the red-eyed Russian who had folded his arms.

"You're hurt Nepeta!" squeaked Faith, "Chopper can you treat her?!"

Chopper rushed over, checking the ankle with great intent. "It's just twisted, not badly either."

"Martin...next time write a better note," Seto muttered, narrowing his eyes at the Bulgarian.

Nepeta tilted her head, about to ask her friend. Martin gulped and twisted his head not to face Seto.

"What note?" Nepeta questioned as Gavin followed Chopper over to the couch, still carrying Nepeta.

Seto raised a white note in his hands and Nepeta peered at it. It was written in yellow marker so it was rather hard to see.

Guys. Nepeta is not in the van. Bye :)

Nepeta gave a snort as Gavin lay her on the couch. A strong smell of worn fabric raised over her nostrils and the fact the couch wasn't exactly comfy.

"Martin you better explain yourself...now!" Seto hissed with his large brown eyes glaring straight at the Bulgarian. Martin immediately wilted and backed off, the emotion his face was 'fucking terrified'.

"I got too worried to write a letter explaining everything," Martin pointed out, "you should be thankful I at least found her."

Seto narrowed his eyes even more. His arms folded and he glared. Then he crumpled up the note and threw it at Martin's face, hitting the Raven-haired guys nose. Martin snickered and ruffled Setos' hair playfully. Gavin sat on the head of the sofa arm rest while Chopper checked on Nepeta ankle.

"What about the papers?" Nepeta questioned, though her stare was more focused on Chopper who stuck his tongue out and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry about those," Gavin replied, "there's a bangers computer in one of the bedrooms in the other tower and a printer, we can print those out there."

"Thanks for the meow-nificent help Chopper," Nepeta giggled.

"Shut up asshole you can't compliment me!" squeed Chopper, dancing his happy little happy-dance. "Don't you dare compliment me cat-girl!"

Nepeta nodded and giggled. Gavin jumped off the sofa rest and decided to talk to the others.

He walked past the table and was about to ask Alex when he heard a noise.

Buzz! Buzz!

Seto took out his phone gently and checked the messages, Gavin halted; almost tripping over his feet. His head shifted towards Setos phone. He saw the title; 'Big brother' at the top but Seto shut his phone off before seeing the message.

"I forgot you had an older brother," Gavin said, leaning against the chair Seto sat on.

"He's ok," Seto muttered, ready to get back reading.

"What's he like?" questioned the blonde, "bollocks or oddlily?"

"Tall, strong, odd, sometimes smart...rarely smart, likes directing and is...kind of like me at times." Seto explained, smiling softly.

"Seems neat," Gavin chuckled, "...what book are you reading?"

Seto raised the book up to Gavin level and the he read it.

"It's gibberish" Gavin mumbled "nonsense language"

"Isn't that what you speak." Added Alex quite quickly.

Gavin stuck out his tongue.

"It's Japanese," Seto replied "I can read and speak it, since I was raised there."

Gavin's eyes brightened to excitement and he jumped.

"Really that sound cool!" He yipped

Seto smiled happily and went back to reading.

00000

It was concluded that they would only have two days lefts after this day finished. The prosecutors wouldn't be able to find them in two days. So the many papers were printed out. Took a couple of hours. It was decided by the end that Seto would mange them, being the smartest out if the others and having quite a large understanding of this. Everyone was fine with and he already began to work on them at nine o'clock. Seto did say it would take many hours.

The tower that had the kitchen, dining and living room space, also had some stairs going up. Able to see the hills, forest and loch they were in. Especially the hills. In the other tower they were connected too had the bathroom and bedrooms. There were about six bedrooms and the bathroom was on the top floor. This was already causing problems.

There were eight people. Someone was gonna sleep with someone else.

Chopper saying he would sleep with Faith. Prompting Nepeta to give 'the ship is real' stare and Martin trying not to giggle. Then there would be another pair. Both Akura pointed out that she would never sleep with Alex. Alex then pointed out a sex joke. Akura pulled out a piece of his hair.

Martin asked if he could sleep with Seto. The brown-eyed boy, took out a large scissors and waved it front of Martin. That didn't stray Martin but Faith seeing the scene and screaming 'bloody murder'.

It was then an unspoken rule not to give Seto 'anything that could kill a person', including paper clips and hairbrushes.

It was then all sorted out. Nepeta decided that being Gavin, roommate would make sure that she kept an eye on him. Everyone quickly agreed on it.

The rooms all looked exactly the same. Each having a wooden bed, white mattress, white pillows and large blue sheets. There was a glass window in each room, having some type of animal or person designed on it. Each had a wardrobe and a drawer. Finally a large colourful carpet. Each one being different in size and design. It was Alex's bedroom that had the computer in it.

The bathroom up top only had a shower, couple of cupboards, drink and toilet. It was all white, except the floor and walls. Then was a window but that had blinds over it.

So everything was settled. Everything was going to be fine. They would get through the papers.

Gavin smiled as he sat on the bed. It was already eleven o'clock. Nepeta had gone to sleep, curling up under the covers. Gavin thought to himself and kept on thinking.

"We'll be fine," he repeated softly to himself.

"We'll be fine."

0000

Hello again. This chapter is a filler chapter but does point a couple of important things. I would like too thank two guests from reviewing thank. This story had gotten so many views, I didn't think it would become that popular. I would also like to thank the people in the USA, Russian federation, Greece, Mexico, Japan and United Kingdom. I would also like to point out that each character does have a nationality in this. Gavin, Martin and Alex have the nationality as they do in real life. British, Bulgarian and Russian. Seto is Japanese, since I felt like it fit him. Chopper is Canadian (thank you Oda). Nepeta is Greek (I felt this since they have loads of cats). Faith was going to be Hungarian but I'm still deciding and Akura is unknown. Just wanted to put some details.

See you next Chapter, also this was betaed by Mikassa Hiccup Frost (mee~ XD)

KnotgrassKoala008


	18. Chapter 18

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 18: brothers.

Second day.

The next day would the final day. The final day. If they didn't get all the papers signed, dated then uploaded, then Seto it would get it worse. Everybody in the castle knew that.

Gavin knew in his heart they could do it. He knew well. This is what he repeated to himself over and over. As he brushed his teeth, changed and went towards the kitchen. He knew they could do it. That hope he felt, it was there. He entered the kitchen.

Martin was at the oven, humming a soft tune and a smile graced on his face. Gavin gently smiled as he smiled bacon. Akura was tapping her fingers and making a bored face.

"Hi guys," welcomed Gavin as his British accent heavily broke through.

Akura gave a snort while Martin waved his hands. Gavin sat next next to Akura.

"Where everybody else?" He questioned

"Faith, Chopper, Alex, and..."

"Nepeta still asleep." continued Gavin.

"Yeah, Seto is still working on those papers," Akura muttered tiredly, "when I entered his room he threw a bin at me."

Gavin titled his head.

"He must have been all night and doesn't want to be disturbed." Martin began.

Gavin nodded and stared at his hands.

"Hey, Gavin?" Akura questioned.

"Huh! What?! Knobs!" exclaimed the blonde, snapping out of his daydream.

"Listen," she grunted, "I know this has been like one day or some shit but I think he should keep checking the doors."

"Why?" he questioned, then putting his hand up for bacon.

"In case anyone comes in here." Akura pointed out. "I know it's been one day but he can't keep your guard down."

"Akura you're worrying too much!" Martin chuckled. "There's like a 5% chance or somethin'."

"I'm being serious and prepared you Bulgarian donkey!" the blue-eyed girl yelled, sitting on her chair.

Martin stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Ok then," Gavin accepted without a moments pause.

"Huh...oh yes!" Akura yelled

"I guess we shouldn't take any unnecessary risks for now," spoke Gavin, "though you shouldn't worry."

Akura sat back down while Martin went back to cooking.

"How about a bet?" Gavin asked.

Akura waited for the sudden idea.

"Ok so if a person comes up here, you win" he began "but if a person doesn't come up here, you have to suck my kno-"

Gavin screamed loudly as Akura threw her chair straight at Gavin. The blonde boy screamed loudly and squeaked. Akura cheeks were red as she began to insult and yell at him. Martin began to laugh uncontrollably and had to hold onto the counter to regain his composure.

00000

"You alright?" Gavin questioned as he entered.

At a small desk, sat Seto. His body hunched over a large stack of papers on it. Gavin could hear the scribbling of the one stop. Seto turned his head.

Dark bags were underneath his eyes though his eyes were already quite bloodshot, his hair was still messy and quite unkept and he gave a large yawn.

"Go away," he muttered.

"That ain't happening," Gavin chuckled, skipping over and sitting in the same chair as him. Seto grumbled under his breath while Gavin looked rather interested.

"Haven't you slept?" The blonde questioned.

"Too...much paperwork." Seto yawned loudly before going back to signing it.

"You could ask for help," Gavin suggested slowly tilting his head, "it would be easier though we don't know much about this stuff."

"I'll do it." Seto said.

"But-"

"Gavin, I'll do it." Seto repeated, his voiced raised a little.

The blonde sighed and began to watch Seto sign again.

"Could you hand me a pencil?" Seto asked holding out his hand.

Gavin's eyes sparkled in delight and grabbed the nearest pencil. Handing it back to him.

"Highlighter," Seto mumbled.

Gavin handed it to him.

"Ruler," Seto mumbled softly giving a yawn afterwards.

Gavin gave it.

"...Gavin this is a pizza cutter." Seto blankly pointed out, staring at the metal kitchen object in his hand.

Gavin burst out laughing and seemed too happy that worked. Seto rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile. Strange guy.

00000

Faith gave a gulp as she stared down the steps, a lamp in her hand. They began to start the 'guard system' as Akura named it. After breakfast she explained it all, there would be turns to guard the stairs only take breaks for food or toilet. It was in the middle of the after-noon already. Seto couldn't guard since doing the Nepeta had still injured her ankle.

Faith was now on guard duty. Although Akura didn't want her too. That bullet was still in her shoulder and her hands was still rather sore. She was beginning to move it around slowly but couldn't get it into a fist.

"I-I-I can d-do t-this," Faith stammered to herself loudly, "it's f-for m-my f-f-friends."

Though encouraging herself didn't help that she was shaking and looking quite on the verge of crying. The lamp tightened in her useful hand. She gulped and waited.

Clank!

Faith leapt at the sudden noise and held her breath. That was the door opening. Maybe it was one of the guys.

'But there all in the living room!' Faith mentally screamed, it was stranger.

Loud, echoing footsteps were coming. Faith took a deep breath. She stood straight and waited. She could...no she can do this. She can do this. She sucked up her tears and waited. The heavy footsteps got louder and louder. Faith brought the lamp closer to her chest and brought her left foot forward. It was coming closer and closer. Only the footsteps echoed around. She could only hear that.

It was she saw a peek of brown hair. Just a peek.

She jumped.

She leapt forwards and smashed the lamp over the person head. Her eyes opened as she grabbed the wall's side. She regained her balance and heard the person tumble down the stairs. Faith breathed and fell silent.

"Everybody!"

00000

Stares wandered as the tried to watch the door carefully. Martin leaned against the kitchen door, Nepeta, Faith and Chopper were sitting on that old couch, Gavin and Alex were on the living room chairs. Akura was nearest to the door, her arms folded and her blue eyes glaring at the door. All waited with patient breaths. Just 40 minutes passed since Faith called them. Seto dragging the guy suddenly up to his room. Nobody could stop him. Seto then asked them to wait. Martin was already tapping his foot loudly and digging his fingers against his arm. Only the soft breeze outside was heard and the tide below.

Slam!

The door slamming open made everyone jump, all except Martin and Akura. They stood strong. A angry frown on Martin's face while Akura made no movements. Seto jumped in, the a 6'5f man came behind him. The giant was taller than Gavin and almost could touch the ceiling. Having tanned skin, dark brown messy hair with a light brown high-light down the middle, narrow turquoise eyes, a finely shaped nose, brown fabric that covered his mouth like a mask, brown collared t-shirt, darker brown jeans and purple sneakers. Around his neck a pendent, identical to the one Seto wore except it was turquoise. The man was quite muscular and seemed to have worked out well. He stood behind Seto, glaring at all of them.

"Umm...guys," Seto introduced, all bravado failing. "This is my...big brother."

"DA FUCK!" Mostly they yelled.

Akura had a stare of anger, Martin was visibly shocked, Nepeta and Faith stared in surprise, Chopper was in much more in shock and was hiding the wrong way behind the couch, Alex had a raised eyebrow while Gavin stared.

"You mean you're...related to him!" Akura yelled pointing at the giant.

Seto nodded shortly.

"But you look nothing alike!" Chopper squeaked, the man glared at him making Chopper jump nearer to Alex.

"I was adopted to his family...but they both died afterwards," Seto mumbled.

Everyone gulped.

"Umm...I need to go upstairs," Seto muttered "Rythian you can introduce yourself."

Seto quickly left. Martin already knew couldn't have been a fan of sudden tense moments.

"I'm Rythian Enderborn, Swedish, older brother by three years," the man gruffly growled, "so your the assholes that took my little brother away."

"Hey that because Seto made a mistake!" the bluenette yelled, "not that we kidnapped him!"

"How can I believe you?!" Rythian growled loudly, "you fucking take him across Scotland then except me to believe such bullshit?!"

"M-maybe we should calm-" Rythian gave a dark glare making Faith shut up.

"Hey we are sorting his problems out...if we knew paperwork..." Gavin chuckled.

Crack! Nepeta hissed like a cat, jumping straight into Faith arms. Jumping off a twisted ankle to a hurt hand. Faith yelled as did Nepeta, both getting off each other. Gavin squeaked while Alex, Chopper and Martin staring in shock.

Rythian had slammed his fist into the wall, creating a massive crack that reached the ceiling. He lifted his hand back, not a single bruise or scratch. Gavin gulped and clutched onto the table.

"I'm back-" Seto cut himself seeing his friends in such a state.

"R-Rythian that's bad!" yelped Seto, scolding the Giant. "It's wrong to destroys other people's homes!"

"Sorry," Rythian apologised, giving a slight bow.

"Go upstairs..." Seto muttered, pinching his nose. The man did as he was told and exited.

"Can I fight your brother?" Akura exclaimed happily, her eyes sparkling.

"What?! No he'll kick your ass!" Seto yelped.

"What the hell is your brother?!" Martin yelled. "Seto that isn't natural!"

"I know this is weird but that's just how Rythian is. He is very protective of me and looks out for me a lot, he is actually cool once you get past that...odd behaviour. We just don't have good social skills," Seto explained, "I know this is bad but he was just trying to find me, he might look dangerous and scary but he hasn't fatally hurt anyone in over a month!" Seto finished, like it was an achievement.

"A month?!" Alex exclaimed.

Everyone began to arguing and yelling with the exception of Faith and Akura. Akura was imaging fight Rythian a huge smile on her face while Faith hadn't said a word.

Seto exited quickly.

0000

Racing back to his room, he finally slammed the door open. Rythian sat on his bed; rubbing a bit on his forehead and grunting a little.

"Rythian, that wasn't nice," Seto pointed out sternly.

Rythian got up, mumbling something and marching over.

"I know you might be trying to face this like...last time," whimpered Seto "but it wasn't like then with Ty and the group, these guys care."

"Do you trust them?" Rythian questioned.

Seto fell silent. He stared to his feet and brushed some bits of his brown hair back.

"N-not really..." Stammered the purple eyed boy.

"How can they be your friends then?" Rythian questioned.

Seto whimpered softly and shook a little.

"Oh shit! Seto I didn't mean to- God dam it I'm an idiot!" Rythian growled.

"Wha-no I shouldn't have been thinking about it." Seto pleaded.

Rythian sighed as did Seto. Rythian gave a soft stare towards his brother and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Thank god your safe." Rythian said, his voice much happier tone.

Seto laughed and wiped away the water in his eyes.

So this is Setos older brother Rythian Enderborn. For readers who don't know him, he is part of a YouTube group called Yogscast. Their very funny and big. Though Rythian isn't part of the office group. Used some parts of his old minecraft skin and new one to create this Rythian. My idea is that there both brothers, since of minecraft. Seto is a sorcerer and Rythian is an Mage. So this chapter was betaed by MikssaHiccupFrost (heyyyy~ ;P). See you next Chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 19: Getting Worse

"You're such a loser."

The voice echoed around room - a small living room with a chestnut coloured couch, a soft white rug, some family photos pinned to the wall, an oak table, a small TV and a nice pot of lavender-coloured roses on the table.

Two boys stood in the room, one glaring down the other. The taller boy had light tanned skin, dark chocolate-coloured messy brown hair, narrow turquoise eyes, a frowning face, a long sleeved brown t-short, denim jeans and black shoes. The taller one was glaring down at the much shorter one.

The younger boy, meanwhile had pale-white skin, large purple doe eyes, light-brown hair with one strand sticking up, a scrawny body, a purple t-shirt, denim shorts and red sneakers. Said younger boy gave a growl and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"I'm not!" he hissed back.

"Your still one even if you deny it," the taller growled back.

Both boys glared with eyes that could melt steel. The older one was more determined to win while the shorter one, while seeming confident, was wavering. He didn't want to fight.

The taller boy lunged at the shorter one - he tried to jump out to the side but wasn't quick enough. The taller snatched at his hair, then held it in a vice grip. He began to pull, making the younger whimper. The shorter boy tried to struggle away but found this made the pain worse. He had tears in his eyes and he whimpered loudly. The older boy ignored this and still pulled, an evil grin on his face.

"Rythian! Seto!" yelled a voice. "I need some help with the books please?"

This stopped their fighting. Rythian let go of his younger brother's hair and Seto rubbed his head. He watched as Rythian raced out the door, following meekly behind. They entered a small hallway with a couple of doors and some stairs. He watched Rythian run up them, Seto mumbled to himself. He usually did this. An habit that stuck with him.

"You shouldn't let him do this to you, Seto," he grumbled to himself. "You should be a man, you weak idiot."

He left the room quickly.

He had finally come to the stairs. He climbed up each one and finally got to the top. Though the house was big, he knew his way around easily. He finally came to a door and entered. It was a small lavender room, very small. Like a broom closet. Surrounding it was bookshelves. Many bookshelves. Books stood on each one. Leather books, green books, large books and small books. The room was tiny enough that you could take a couple of steps and have entirely circled it. Though there was space in the middle. A indigo bean-bag was on the floor, a shiny oak carpet underneath. A glass lamp stood next to the bean-bag and the cord rolling to a switch. A lady was next to one of the bookshelves. She was thin and scrawny in physique, with lovely pale skin, large turquoise eyes, a lovey curved nose, sweet smile, she had lovely chestnut colour hair with was long and out except for the small braid at the side. She had a long slender neck, wearing a light green dress down to her ankles with long green sleeves and a white apron over it. A red pendent around her neck. Lavender slippers on her feet. She held books in her hands and some books surrounded her feet. Rythian was next to her, he seemed to bright and cheerful. Her head twisted towards Seto and she smiled.

"Ah! Hello Seto," she greeted softy, "your helping aren't you?"

Seto nodded joyfully and raced next to her side. She smiled softly and handed him some books as well as Rythian. Seto grinned while Rythian gave a dark glare towards his younger brother. There mother didn't notice, she happily handed them books.

"Rythian could you take some books into the next room." asked his mother.

Rythian nodded and slowly walked out of the room.

There was silence.

"Is dad every coming back?" Seto questioned.

"Yes sweetie, he is," his mother replied

"I haven't seen him yet." Seto muttered under him breath.

"I can't wait for you to meet your father." His mother says happily.

"It's odd you don't have any pictures of him." Replied Seto.

"We do buts it's a tradition," his mother began, "when ever your father goes off to the military for his job I put the pictures away of him, so that we he comes back I can truly see him."

Seto smiles happily and begins again to put the books away.

000000

Seto watched the scene in front of him. They had a rather small kitchen with white floor, cupboards, sink, washing machine and small window. The light shone through the window and leaving a warm square patch on the floor.

It also shone on the dead body on the floor. Her brown hair sprawled on the floor like her her body. Her skin was even more pale than usual and her once turquoise eyes were dull and blank. A large kitchen knife was stuck through her chest, right through the heart. Seto watched. No emotion stood on his expression.

A large figure loomed over her body. A man about 6'5f. Messy dark hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, large body, square shoulders and seemed to wear a uniform.

Seto stared at his mother and back to the man. Seto felt a sudden anger rise up. It was beginning to affect him. Seto growled. His mother, the knife, the blood and the man. Thoughts raced through his mind and he growled. Though he finally snapped out of this thoughts.

He in fact held the same knife that stabbed his mother and was holding it.

Stabbing the man through his stomach. Blood dripped out of it and the man couched. He watched in horror as the child instead plunged the knife deeper through his stomach. Seto let go, the red liquid staining his hands. He collapsed on the floor and didn't move. His eyes just became as dull as his mother's. Seto gasped and smiled. He deserved it. Stabbing his mother.

"M-Mom! Dad!" trembled a voice.

Seto snapped his head towards the voice. It was Rythian. His older brother seemed to shake and horror was in his eyes. Seto instead concentrated on his words. He turned his head towards the man and back to Rythian. While his irises turned tint and he backed away.

He realised his sudden action.

"I-is this dad..." He trailed off, watching the body turn cold. Seto gasped and his knees gave out. He saw his blood stained hands and he began to sob. Tears began to run down his face. Murder, monster and inhuman ran though his head. Rythian watched.

He walked over and instead of saying anything hugged his younger brother. He could hear words come out of his mouth.

"Murder...monster...killer...evil." he whispered each time.

Rythian hugged tighter but it made no difference. It was his fault. Was it all because Rythian insulted his brother and hurt his brother. Seto couldn't have been at fault here. He needs to be the better brother. He needs to be the best brother.

"S-Seto," Rythian trembled, "I-I'm sorry...for not being a good brother, I'll protect you...I'm sorry."

Seto was quietly sobbing and Rythian burst into tears. The sun still shining outside.

/

"Seto get up," ordered Rythian.

Seto moved a little and finally opened his eyes. He lifted his head and gave a yawn.

"Seto are you ok? You're crying!" Rythian yelped.

Seto gave a perplexed stare and until he felt the salt-water still running down his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes dry and sniffed.

"S-sorry." He stuttered feeling his emotions suddenly shaky.

"Bad dream."

Rythian sighed and ruffled Seto bed-head.

"It's fine, do you want to take about it?" questioned Rythian.

Seto softly shook his head and smiled. He was happy to have such a great brother.

"Martin says its dinner so I've come to get you." Rythian stated, thumbing towards the door.

Seto yawned loudly, ready to skip dinner and go back to paper work. Rythian narrowed his eyes and immediately grabbed Seto by the hand.

Rythian dragged him until they finally entered the room. Everyone sat at the table and we're talking. Seto sat down next to Rythian and Chopper sat next to Rythian.

"Glad you could finally join us." Martin chuckled.

"I was asleep...where did you get this food?" questioned Seto who stared at the pheasant on the table with the roasted vegetables and pasta.

Martin just smirked and winked. Seto could have only guessed.

"Wanna go, f***!" Akura yelled, glaring at the red-eyed Russian sitting across her.

Alex growled and began to insult. A shouting match was in progress.

"Well I mean I think it's because of fat." Faith answered.

Martin slammed his face into the table, he began to mumble loudly and looked ready to shake it. Faith was in a fluster and tried to apologise. She shook the Bulgarian and kept repeating she was sorry.

Gavin was giving hypothetical questions to Nepeta. The cat-girl kept replying with cat-puns and naive questions. The blonde looked ready to scream.

Chopper was beginning to talk to Rythian. Odd since he was so afraid of him at first. Chopper kept talking about a green-hair guy who was as tough and cool as Rythian.

Seto though he almost saw Rythian get embarrassed.

Seto grinned.

/

Ok this is a short chapter but explains on Setos flashback. Why Rythian is so protective of Seto and why Seto is the way he is. I cried a little. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I would like to thank the guest for reviewing. I was thinking of a sequel to this, if anyone wants that's please review below thank chapter was beta by MikassaHiccipFrost. See you next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 20: Truth

Final day.

Seto had woken up at 1am in the morning. He'd changed into his normal clothing and went to the desk, where he began to write it out - sign papers and read through things. He couldn't miss a single thing out. It was the final day. He needs to finish this by 9pm; which almost would taking up most of the day.

He had only finished one quarter of the papers. There was three quarters left.

Seto went still on writing. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't, that was what his heart told him. He couldn't give up now. After going on this road-trip, fighting robbers and even Akura punching someone in the face. His new friends had did all this for him. Now he needs to complete it. His heart told him this.

Seto rarely listened to his heart, he stopped after his parent's murders. He listened the logic in his head. It told him there was no hope. The amount of paperwork and the time. He would never finish it.

00000

"Morning, greeted Gavin happily as he entered the room.

He didn't notice the heavy mood in the room or that the faces of everybody weren't smiling. Martin was at the oven, frying food. Akura and Faith were sitting near the table, not talking emotionless. Nepeta was staring at the ceiling with great boredom. Alex was leaning against the wall as the side, hands in pockets and a aura of mystery oddly around him. Chopper was sleeping on the couch. His brown hair falling sideways over his neck and he was sleeping face-first on the pillows.

Gavin blinked but gave another yawn. He walked over to where Chopper slept and sat next to him. He couldn't feel the mood but something was off.

"What's wrong?" he questioned loudly.

Nothing.

Tilting his head to the side, his gaze wandered to Chopper. He gently leaned over and began to shake the doctor. No luck, though he seemed to be mumbling words.

/

The young boy of about nine years old wandered through the snow. His feet were bleeding and blistered to the point it heavily stained the white snow around him. Blood also dropped down the boys forehead and his shoulder. He wore a large deer skin around his bod, still fresh from the red skin. Though it couldn't protect his lower body. Which was turning quite blue.

He kept on going, the blizzard howling loudly as pine trees passed. The young boy shivered and his teeth chattered. He couldn't go on.

Until he saw a figure move, his eyes narrowed. Finally the figure was in clear sight. A scrawny and tall man. Good skin colour, black top-hat, grey hair that stuck out side ways, large black coat, darkish pink pants and green boots. He seemed old from the wrinkles on his face, fuzz and the defiant bags under his eyes.

The man spotted him in an instead and rushed over.

"Who are you?" he questioned his voice old and raspy.

He sent down the suitcase next to him and bent down on one knee. He saw the he was bleeding.

"You've been shot!" he yelled, "don't worry, you'll make it."

The young boy saw him open the briefcase. Many odd items such as bags, glass stuff and a...gun.

The young boy shot up immediately and with a single moment, used all the strength he had left. He smashed the old mans face into the snow but he must have hit the earth. Since a wham came from it. The young boy growled and began to limp this time.

He will not get shot again. He will not get shot.

"I'D NEVER SHOOT YOU!" the old man screamed.

Back on his two legs though he still bleed. He had thrown all clothing off except his top hat. Standing there shaking yet his voice loud, to beat the howling winds.

The young boy stood in utter shock.

"MY NAME IS DR HIRILUK!" he screamed, "I AM A PHYSICIAN!"

00000

"What did your family use to call you?" Dr Hiriluck questioned as the boy sat in the made up bed.

"S-Scum..." the boy trailed off. He clenched the bedcovers.

"Let's give you a fine name," he grumbled, "how about...Tony Tony Chopper!"

The young boy blinked and tilted his head to the side. The bandages wrapped around his head and body. He gave a soft smile as his eyes light up.

"Chopper!" He giggled, grinning from ear to ear.

00000

"Is that why you have a flag against the wall?" Chopper questioned as he pointed towards the black fabric against the wall.

A skull and cross bones with cherry blossoms on them. It was large and no matter where you stood in the room you could always see it. Even if the ceiling dripped of icy water or that rats sometimes wandered about.

"Yes Chopper," Dr Hiriluk began, "this flag...will help us cure every disease. Chopper! There is no such thing as an incurable diseases. This flag rejects impossibilities, it's a symbol of faith and hoisting this flag will conquer all walls to cure all diseases!"

Chopper listened carefully and nodded.

'Symbol of faith...no impossibilities.' He thought.

000000

"Happy birthday Chopper!" Dr Hiriluk yelled only to slip on some grease and fall on the floor.

BAM!

Another explosion happened near by causing both to duck under table before getting out. The test tube had exploded again though didn't cause as much damage.

Chopper finally stared at the table. A small cake stood on a plate. Pink with one candle in the middle and a large present at the side.

"Hurry up and open your present Chopper." Doctor started.

Picking up the wrapped gift, he tore it off. There revealed a fuzzy pink top hat with a white side ways cross and antlers poking from the side. He placed it on his head, feeling the warm and how soft it was.

"Chopper your crying!" Dr Hiriluk yelled, he bent down.

"T-Thank you d-doctor," Chopper sobbed, "No one has ever celebrated the day of I was given life before." Tears streamed down his face but a soft and kind smile adorned his face.

00000

Chopper smiled as he finally spotted the mushroom in the snow. Long stem, red top and white spots. He smiled happily. Blood dripped down his forehead and many bruises covered his body. Each purple or black. The wind still blew heavily but the coat he thankfully wore kept him warm.

Click!

Chopper turned his head around. There stood a large crowd of people. No more than thirty. Women, children and men. The men stood in front, all holding pistols and all aiming it at him.

They glared or growled. Chopper narrowed his eyes and let the book drop next to him.

He needed to get that mushroom. Then doctor would survive. They would be the perfect family and doctor wouldn't be dying. There were no impossibilities. No such thing as an incurable disease. Even if that meant taking on the family he use to have.

0000

"THE DOCTOR SAID HE FELT BETER!" Chopper screamed, "THATS WHY HE WENT STRAIGHT TO CHERRY BLOSOM HOSPITAL TO CURE A PATIENT!"

The old lady shook her head, tears in her eyes. Her grey hair in two pigtails and her face which was wrinkled.

"The cross and skull also symbolise poison!" she yelled angrily though sadness still consuming her, "you touched him deeply even if there's no such thing as the miracle cure! YOU NEED MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE AND SKILL, WITHOUT THOSE THINGS YOU CAN NOT SAVE LIVES!"

Chopper felt his entire body go numb. He shook as his entire head spun. It hurt but he could still move. He wanted to scream and cry but he didn't. He instead raced past her and sped out the door.

'I'll save you doctor!' he screamed in his head.

Nothing would stop him.

00000

Chopper as half the hospital burned down. The other side of the building was thankfully safe but this said had no chance of surviving. It burned and he could feel the heat emitted from the flames. It melted most of the snow around and saw the green grass and other flowers. Chopper watched in horror. Many patients stared on in shock and fear, the fire-men were still trying to stop the flames and staff were already caring for patients.

"Excuse me little boy but are you ok?" asked a calm voice.

He turned around to see a nurse with blonde hair and glasses with a worried expression.

"W-Where i-is D-Dr Hiriluk?" the brunette stammered.

A sudden pained expression came over the nurse.

"I'm sorry...he didn't make it." she replied.

Chopper felt his entire body go numb again. His fist shook.

"When he came into the ward, another man followed after him. A crazed man from another ward who got a bomb sneak to him. Your father thankfully saw him and rushed all the staff and patients out with the speakers. We believe he stared in there to get the patient to stop and the patient...pressed the button." She whispered at the end.

His knees collapsed into the snow as he watched the hospital burn. Tears ran down through his face.

"I'LL MAKE THE MIRACLE CURE! I'LL BE THE DOCTOR WHO CAN CURE EVERYTHING!... BECAUSE THERE IS NO DIEASE IN THIS WORLD THAT IS INCURABLE!" Chopper screamed loudly.

Tears streamed down his face as he curled up into a ball. The nurse next to him rubbed his back as tears kept on dripping and dripping.

Though one finally word came out of the boys sore throat.

"dad..."

Ok so in this Chapter we discover Choppers past. I took this from One piece Chopper who's backstory is very sad. Unlike this one, Hiriluk is a doctor working part-time at a hospital, Choppers family kicked him out and that Hiriluk didn't die from Warpol in this one. He instead died from a raving lunatic with a bomb. I tried to make the story make sense but without losing the same thing from Choppers backstory. Now some questions might be odd in the questions but in the sequel which will explain things though for now I'll just give this. There are no pirates but there are gangs. Strawhat crew are also a gang.

I would like to thank the guest for reviewing, guest for reviewing, FANGIRLFORKOALA (thanks for the review and I hope everything gets better for you :) awesomeness for reviewing, pigeon for reviewing, MikassaHiccupFrost for reviewing, Reader (best wishes to you and FluffyLuffy (thanks for the meow-nificent pun :3 ) and swirly003.

There will be a sequel for the future and I will add more characters in those fandoms only.

This is beat by MikkassaHiccupFrost and I hope too see you next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Sorry I couldn't update last, my beta was unavailable.

Chapter 21: It's Coming

The tiny brunette finally awoke. Pushing himself up and sleepily rubbing the dust from his eyes, though if noticed closely. His face was quite pale and his movements were slightly shaky.

"W-Wha Gavin..." The young doctor trailed off, yawning.

"Oh for fucks sake!" yelled a sudden voice. Gavin turned his head towards the voice and Akura up from her seat.

She marched towards him until she could get as close as possible.

"Gavin it's the last day, were worried for Seto," the bluenette explained, "aren't you worried."

"I'm not worried because I know he can do it!" Gavin began pointing at her.

"Gavin..." Akura said her temper mood changing to calm in a snap. "Yes Seto is smart and shit...but he might not be able to finish those papers."

"Of course he can. I know he can, I have the faith that he can finish those papers!" replied Gavin.

Akura narrowed her blue eyes, her hands balled up into fists but she didn't move. She just stared.

"Gavin...sure you can give bloody hope and faith to a person...who is going to achieve there dreams, but in the end...reality just gets in the way!" Akura growled a little.

Gavin fell silent. His left hand into a fist and his right hand twitching.

"I...believe in him!" the blonde replied with a shaky smile.

Akura watched, her eyes which were filled with frustration turned soft and sad. Her expression one to...apologise or forgiveness. She instead silently walked back to the chair she sat on and sat back down.

Gavin watched and flopped onto the couch. He believed in Seto. He can do it.

00000

Faith watched the water give soft waves. None of the waves going too high but instead were small and went at there own pace. Though the tide hadn't come in yet so the path towards the hilly grass was clear and smooth. The sunlight still passed through the clouds, barely. It was shining but the clouds made it colder than it should have been. A mild wind blew from the east, making Faiths long pink hair blow as did the grass on the hills.

"This...this isn't like me..." Faith whined to herself softly.

She stared at the floor with a slightly scared face. This was odd for herself too go onto a trip out of nowhere or and adventure more like it. On the spur of the moment. Faith was usual summed up in sentences of 'keeping at her own slow pace', 'shy or timid or unnoticeable girl' and 'girl who never risks it'. Until she meet her other friends, she never changed habit nor ever did anything on spur of the moment. After meeting her friends that became different.

Philoma (though she liked Pinkie better) and Rosamond did give her the confidence to stop being a door mat. Though now that she thought about it...her friends must be seriously sick with worry about her.

How were they doing? How were they coping? Had they fed Angel - her rabbit - and the other pets?

Faith raised her head back to the landscape in front of her. The scene was still just as gorgeous except with some large, grey clouds overhead. A cooler breeze blew over, making Faiths skin shiver in response.

Her eyes then meet with the hill over on the other side over the loch. The waves had gotten a bit wild but not enough to cover the path. Her large turquoise eyes watched something on the hill. Large and brown, it seemed to be with a large group, standing on four legs.

"What animal is that?" questioned Faith, her eyes narrowing in confusion. The animals slowly made there way down the large hill. Keeping at there own pace until they finally got to the bottom.

Faith watched with interest, the large group watched from the other side of the river. She came closer, towards the path slowly. The waves having calmed down with a few rays of light glimmering onto the cold and murky water.

Faith carefully slowly stepped on the wet sand. The path being big enough for her not to get wet. The animals on the other side didn't but there gazes kept on her. Faith began to slow down.

Her turquoise eyes still in wonder until she finally stopped in the middle of the path.

One animal moved from the group.

The animal came to the front and began to trod down the path. Leaving prints in the path. Coming closer and closer towards Faith. It's reddish brown fur blew in the wind. It didn't stop nor did its brown eyes leave sight.

It came up very close. Only a couple of feet from Faith. Staring without blinking, no movement of any kind. Only the noises of her own heart, steady breathing, waves and the animal that stood only meters away from her.

A red deer. Taller than her, long yet thick legs with grey hooves, shiny coat of fur which was quite thick, long snout with black nose, narrow brown eyes and large horns that split like tree branches and towered over her.

"H-Hello." Faith whispered carefully, her hands making slow movement.

The stag's eyes narrowed at her; shuffling from one hoof to the other. His breathing quickened through his nose.

"I-It's ok." Trying to calm him down.

Taking only a couple of steps forwards. Well, two strides really. Getting the stag up close to Faith, his snout just barely a couple of inches over his head.

Faith felt her knees shake. Her hands though her very steady, keeping them from her body.

She reached out.

Slowly moving towards the stag who also hadn't moved, Faith could barely breathe. His breathing slowed back to normal. Her hands finally reached out and held his snout underneath - there was soft fur yet some bits of leaves stuck a to it. Having a smell of fresh dirt, grass and some what like wet dog fur, the stag was real and breathing and ALIVE.

Rubbing her hand over the fur gently until she was very close, Faith rested her forehead extremely close to his face. Every nerve in her body was tingling.

Closing her eyes and lowering her head, feeling the chilling wind blow through her pink hair. Only the stags fur beneath her was giving warmth. Tears slowly started to splash into his fur, as finally the situation sunk in

"What are we gonna do?" Faith whispered quietly, her voice quivering.

His ear twitched.

"I'm really scared..!" Faith choked out, still softly whispering.

His ear twitched again.

"Scared.. That I'm gonna lose my new friends!" Her voice rose.

Lifting her head, she realised that the stag had walked away. Seeing him leave some more hoof prints and his head gently bobbing. Though he finally stopped at a couple of metres.

Turning his head back around towards Faith. Closing his eyes and giving a nod. He walked back to his herd without another glance back. She watched as the herd dispersed back into the hill.

The wind got even chiller, the sun had been mostly blocked out by the grey clouds and the waves which were growing quite wild. Shivers rising from her body.

Faith took some slow breaths and began to walk back. Her arms folded. Though she slowly came to a stop. Her eyes narrowed in intrepid thought. Her irises grew small as an uncomfortable feeling welled up inside her.

"Gavin..."

I'm now gonna make this scene very clear. The deer that we have is very symbolic. Carefully comforting Faith. This is also recall from the robbing store scene where Faith wanted to meet a red deer. She got her wish. I've always wanted to write a scene like this, I've been trying to re-write this since last night. I feel like turning into a pillow...a Koala pillow. I'm also sorry that I couldn't update last week. Beta was gone.

This was beta by MikkassaHiccupFrost. See you next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Hey I would like some feedback on the relationships between the main characters please. Thank you.

Chapter 22: The Finish Line

Gavin manoeuvred his eyes around around the room. It had only been minutes but it felt like it had been half an hour already. Only a couple more hours until the deadline.

Seto's future was on the line here.

GEveryone was still back in there same positions... Everybody was stuck as fugitives in Scotland, far away from home until this was sorted. Gavin blinked and yawned carefully. Chopper was now leaning on the side of the couch and wasn't moving.

Nepeta seemed to have realised that Faith wasn't there as well, her olive eyes wandering the room. Her cat smile gone - replaced by a frown that only got sadder.

The mood increased even more after that fight. Depressing and sad. Gavin could almost see it. It weighed down on his shoulders and kept on getting heavier and heavier. Gavin didn't like this.

"I'm going.

Pushing himself up from the couch, he took great strides towards the door, only hearing his footsteps on the stone floor. He opened it and carefully looked back.

Everyone was in the same position.

Gavin memorised the scene and quickly exited. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Quickly he walked down the slippery stone steps and held onto the banister quite lightly. He finally got to the bottom of the steps and narrowed his eyes. His feet shuffled as he began to think, taking tiny steps.

Closing his eyes in deep thought. Gavin began to wonder.

"Hey."

"Huh! Oh hello." Gavin greeted seeing Rythian. It was the first time Gavin had to ever literally look up at someone; the man was the first person he'd ever met taller than him. The tanned giant blinked and folded his arms.

"Umm...thanks."

"For what?" Gavin questioned.

"For taking care of my little brother and doing all this for him," Rythian repeated, rubbing the back of his head and awkwardly.

"Seto needed help, it's what friends do," smiled Gavin.

"...yeah but you've really cheered him up, he had friends once...'didn't really turn out well and he was crushed," Rythian began, "depressed, sad...just really gone...It took a whole year for him too get better and you guys really helped him out. Thank you."

Rythian slight bowed to Gavin. The blonde felt the info stuck in his brain.

'Friends before...trust issues...depressed...'

"How...serious is this?" Gavin questioned.

"Seto had some major incidents happen to him when he was young, that was one of them." Rythian said. "Please take care of him," The older said as his fists clenched, "he really needs to heal."

Gavin nodded with an oddly stern face but watched as Rythian almost strode past him.

"Nice scarf," the turquoise-eyed guy compliment

"Really! Thank you!" Gavin chirped and turned his head around. Rythian had already gone up the stairs towards the kitchen.

Hearing the heavy footsteps and door close, the blonde waited for other sounds but heard nothing. Entering the other door towards the bedroom. Opening it quickly, he lead himself up the steps and saw each door pass by.

" _Alex are you ok?" Gavin questioned at the twenty year old Russian who was tired as hell. Bags under eyes, gripping the steering wheel tightly and his hair even messier than usual._

 _Alex snapped back "I'm fine, idiot."_

 _"Your a really determined guy, Alex," Gavin complimented with a smile._

 _Alex made a happy noise in the back of his throat. His cheeks flared red._

 _"Idiot."_

Gavin gripped tighter onto the banister.

" _Your a really great cook." Gavin chirped in._

 _Martin blinked with a couple of large pancakes in his mouth. He quickly chewed them and swallowed easily._

 _"Thanks!" Martin chuckled as he wiped the sugar from his mouth. "I cook a lot."_

 _Gavin cheered with a 'Yay Boi' while Martin laughed loudly. The whole table were staring at the Bulgarian._

Gavin's eyes slightly watered, emerald eyes getting a little bloodshot.

" _Seto, it's what friends do!" Gavin stated._

 _Both had finally stopped wrestling on the ground with everyone watching from the window._

 _The brunette blinked in slight confusion, tilting his head._

 _"But-"_

" _No buts," the blonde cut off. "We're helping you and that's final."_

 _Seto blinked, his purple eyes growing wide and a shy smile gracing his face._

 _Gavin chuckled._

Gavin came to a halt on the stairs and stared to the floor without a reason.

" _Hi, I'm Gavin."_

 _The blue haired twenty year old narrowed her eyes at the tall Brit who dared stop her training._

 _Gavin waved happily and leaned over the fence._

 _"You're fucking stupid." Akura pointed out. She wasn't in the best moods._

 _Gavin titled his head but smiled._

 _"You're quite like Michael!" laughed Gavin._

 _"Who?!"_

 _Gavin laughed and fell face flat on her lawn. The blue eyed woman blinked and watched the blonde rub his large nose and whine._

The blonde felt his nerves tingle as he stood stupidly.

" _Gavin, I'm really ok." Faith spoke gently though her shoulder still bleeding._

 _"But Faith-"_

 _"I'm sorry for cutting you off, but Gavin, I'm not dying and though it was scary, I'll be fine," started Faith who gave a slightly stern stare. Gavin blinked and stared to the floor in dejection._

 _"Gavin I promise I'll be ok." Faith said._

 _"I know...Bugger, I know."_

The blonde closed his eyes and bit his lip. Hard.

 _Gavin laughed as Nepeta made another funny face. Everyone else was minding there own stuff in the van while Gavin and Nepeta just made funny faces._

 _After a couple, both Nepeta and Gavin giggled endlessly, getting on Akuras nerves._

 _"You're silly," Nepeta giggled, "paw-siting fun."_

 _"You're bugger it all crazy!" Gavin replied._

 _Both smiled._

Gavin stopped biting his lip as he felt pain. He let go but his closed eyes opened. Seto can do this. Seto can do this.

 _"I lost my job!" wailed the pinked top-hatted seventeen year old._

 _Gavin carefully watched and gently petted his hat. Chopper hugged tighter onto the Brit, he wasn't letting go any time soon._

 _Tears forming at the brunettes eyes._

 _"Don't, everything will be fine," Gavin said._

 _"Will it? Will it really?" Chopper choked out._

 _"I promise." Gavin replied._

Seto can do this.

V

 _Gavin smile grew wider as he heard Dublish purr._

 _The van was genuinely excited and seemed to be happily purring from her engine. The blue van extremely happy._

 _"Welcome to the gang Dublish mate!" welcomed Gavin with arms wide open._

 _He gave a loud and deep roar before it turned to soft and elegant. Gavin patted the side of her van wall._

Clenching his hand into a fist with the knuckles turning white. Gavin began to take long strides up the stairs until he finally got up to the next door. He slammed the door open and closed it behind him.

Alex's room. Like every other room it was the same. Though a guitar was leaning against the wall, a small black back was that the side of it and the cover of the bed was really messed up.

Gavin ignored this and instead focused his attention onto the computer nearby on the desk.

He carefully sat at the chair which creaked slightly and he turned it on.

The computer screen flickered for a moment put finally came onto a normal desktop. He spotted the Internet icon and double clicked onto it. It came up as he typed up what he wanted and came upon the site.

. A video uploading website that became quite famous. Many a youtuber came here to upload videos.

Gavin then began to click on some other icons until he finally readied everything.

Thank god that small camera was with him and able to plug it in.

He blinked but double checked he was still logged in.

The achievement hunter account came up.

No videos had been uploaded for a month, since Gavin and everyone else left for Scotland. They must be freaking out by now.

Michel screaming, Ray thinking, Jack trying to calm everyone down, Ryan also thinking and Geoff trying not to panic.

Gavin chuckled at this but it fell silent.

He readied the camera and cleared his throat. The blonde reached up and flicked on 'record'.

"Hi guys, it's Gavin here!"

/

Ok now this where the book begins to go deeper. (Like a sink hole)

I'm not gonna revel anything about the chapter. Though I did want to explore Dublish's gender identity. I've been researching about bigender and found it a bit more complicated but I'm trying to understand.

I will try to give dome of these traits to Dublish, it rather hard trying it with a van. So I pretend she is human. Trying to think of her personality and stuff.

I've come up with that Dublish is a determined and curious person. Wanting to explore and go to the extremes, which leads herself to being hurt. Being bigender she is slightly confused about her gender identity and secretly scared though she wants to understand it as well. He can be rather cool about stuff and she can switch from determined, badass and confident to watching, curious and extremely confused.

Like I mentioned at the top. I wanted feedback from you guys about the relationships between them. Please be honest as possible and if you want to see any characters mixing and having fun. Please put down.

I would love to thank the people in the United States, Malaysia, Netherlands and Canada for reading my Story.

Also thank you for Swirly (or Swirlzzzzz) for reviewing but I think my Beta has had enough telling off.

I'm also not koala-like. I am a koala. A koala sitting in a tree and typing this out. I love knotgrass.

This chapter was betaed by MikassaHiccupFrost (meeeee XP). See you next chapter.

The Koala.


	23. Chapter 23

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 23: Understanding.

"Gavin!"

The blonde twisted his head around, seeing the door slam open. Faith stood there, breathing heavily with sweat running down her forehead. The yellow jumper she wore has some strands of brown fur on it and dirt patches.

"Oh, hello Faith," Gavin greeted with a smile.

The teal-eyed woman breathed in deeply and centred her gaze on Gavin. Racing forwards and glomping the blonde right into her chest. Gavin was caught off guard by this and tried to remove his face, Faiths arms held tightly.

Finally she let go with Gavin gasping loudly and turning quite red. Faith waited until Gavin was able to speak.

"What are you doing?" asked Faith, becoming calm and still.

"On the Internet." Gavin answered though he was fanning his face and giving a rather upset pout at the pink haired girl.

"Anything...interesting?" Faith questioned.

Gavin shook his head "nah, just want to see a few things that's all."

Faith nodded and the blonde got up. He began to take some long strides towards the door but not before ruffling Faiths hair, though it was already quite disheveled and messy. Finally he left the room.

Snapping her head back to the computer which had been turned off and the the door which Gavin just left. She walked over and sat in the same seat which was still warm.

She turned the computer on.

00000

When he strode up to the next door, the Brit had no smile not any emotion on his face; just utter blankness.

Finally he got to the right door and quickly rapped on it.

Knock! Knock!

"Seto?" Gavin loudly asked with another loud knock after it.

No sound.

Holding the doorknob, Gavin opened it to reveal the room exactly like it was normal. Though some sunlight was coming from the window. Seto sat at his desk, arms on the desk with head on the arms. Gavin couldn't see Seto's face, but a horrible feeling crept up on the blonde.

The bed was well made, the papers sat neatly on the desk, Seto's pen and phone on the left and only Setos bag which was quite neat next to the bed.

Gavin strode over and stared down at Seto. The blonde raised out his right hand and gently shook the short brunette. Just a little shake and nothing more.

"Seto?" questioned Gavin again who shook him again.

"Leave me alone," A soft yet broken voice sounded out.

Gavin titled his head in obvious confusion.

"Don't worry, we can still finish these papers!" Gavin smiled, giving a little jump.

"I can't."

"You can, I believe in you." Emphasised the Brit with his accent more strong.

"I...it's impossible now," Seto whimpered.

Gavin looked at the shorter teen oddly.

"Check the time," Seto said, his voice going from soft and broken to tired and hurt.

Gavin quickly took out his phone and clicked it on. The time quickly came up with Gavins desktop and the date.

"Oh..." Gavin breathed, his heart sinking into his stomach.

They missed the deadline...it had exactly passed by two minutes.

Gavin put his phone back into his pocket and stared at Seto. The purple-clothed guy still hadn't moved.

"Just leave me alone," Seto whimpered again.

Gavin stood and didn't take his eyes off Seto.

"Go away," Seto ordered, his voice a little louder.

Gavin gently shook his head. He knew what he had to say...he couldn't say it yet.

"Go away!" growled Seto in annoyance, sounding like a plaintive child. Gavin stood.

Silently Seto got up from the chair, his eyes on the floor. Gavin watched the poor guys hand tremble in anger as he lifted his head. Setos brown eyes burned with deep anger, a dark flame.

Gavin had seen Seto angry before, even when he yelled at him, Alex and Martin in his home about friendship.

That anger was nothing compared to Gavin could see now.

Honestly...Gavin had the sudden instinct to flee and hide. Setos dark gaze only narrowed at the Brit who dared not leave him alone. Seto tightened his knuckles and a alarming growl came from Setos vocal cords. Gavin still stood, staring at Seto though his mind was yelling to run.

Seto wasn't dangerous. He heard Seto could fight and that Setos must have a large amount if anger underneath all that stoic expression and calm behaviour. Though Seto did show emotions. Anger, distress and sometimes happiness. But not much of good emotions.

Gavin lifted his arms and wrapped Seto in a sudden hug.

This caught the brunette off guard quickly. Gavin could feel Setos entire body tense up and shivers go down Setos spine. That growling noise had stopped as did Setos murderous glare.

"I...didn't finish it," Seto said hollowly as his voice became clearly calmer.

"I know," Gavin answered.

"I...failed..." Seto whimpered.

Gavin stayed silent.

"All that hard work...me staying up all night...you guys joining me and going half away across the Uk for...me! Me of all people...that person...you did it for me." Seto whimpered loudly, his body beginning to shake.

"I-I-I..." Seto started to choke up a little, his eyes filled with salty water as the words died in his mouth.

"We did this all for you," replied the blonde, "your our friend."

Seto swallowed down most of the sadness.

"I-I-I've been called a friend before...they rejected me," the brunette sniffled, "are you gonna do the same?"

Gavin shook his head and hugged tighter.

"Never, that's a unbreakable promise right there," Gavin whispered.

Seto calm down and relaxed. Tears formed at his eyes and he sniffled quite loudly. Gavin could felt Seto shiver again and pressed his face into his shirt. Though a sudden deep breath took Gavin off guard and Seto pushed away from the hug.

"You ok?" the blonde asked quickly.

Seto nodded and rubbed his tears away.

"I'm fine," Seto answered with a little smile.

Gavin nodded and watched as Seto rubbed his face.

"But what about the law-"

Slam!

Gavin gave a loud scream and Seto quickly shielded his ears. Gavin turned around on the spot quickly but turned a little oddly, leading to him to trip over but thankfully land near Seto. The brunette quickly caught the Brit who stopped screaming and pushed himself up.

Seto had the same stoic expression on but his brown eyes were brighter and bolder.

"Guys?" Seto questioned.

Gavin turned back around to see everyone there. All had rather different expressions. Akuras seemed quite stern, Alex's was more anger, Martins was clear joy, Nepeta seemed rather confused, Faith oddly enough was keeping a blank expression, Chopper was smiling and Rythian was the back with only narrow turquoise eyes staring.

"Gavin...what the fuck is what that video?" Alex questioned angrily, storming right up to the blonde. Gavin didn't back away but a guilty expression plastered his face.

Akura ran up to Gavin and instead grabbed his scarf. Violently shaking him.

"Are you a moron or stupid! I really can't tell anymore! Really why did you have do something so-" Akura was cut off mid rant by the same Bulgarian prankster.

"You are really great Gavin! I honestly can't believe what was happening when I watched that video but really all that heartfelt goddamn emotion!" Martin ranted, so excited - he seemed really hyper and sugar high.

"Gavkitty, I am extremely con-fur-sed so paw-lease explain!" Nepeta squeaked out as she pushed Akura and Martin out the way.

"Gav...kitty?" perplexed Gavin questioned.

Chopper began to pulling at Gavin's scarf to attract attention but seemed to have gotten nowhere. Faith stood silently but saw Seto and joined next to him. Everyone els was extremely loud and chatty with what was going on.

Rythian also joined Seto but saw Seto's bloodshot eyes and quickly expressed concern to his little brother. Seto nodded.

"Gavin is really great," Faith put in quietly, "with that video."

"What video?" Seto asked. "Porn?"

The end is coming!

It really is, so I've decided to try and make these chapters a little longer (not exactly working). I also want tried to think about Setos reaction to all this. Seto at first was bombarded by lawyers, stayed at Gavin, drove across Scotland and tried to avoid the law, kicked ass in a store, his older brother came back and now he failed at completing what he believed would save them.

The canon Seto (who videos I've watched many times) is rather patient but I find that he keeps things to himself and that he might get stressed easily so making sick. I believe that with the way he's going through now. I do honestly miss cannon Seto but he'll come back to YouTube if he wants.

This Seto though I thought would have been under complete stress and panic secretly. Everyone was relying on him to finish it and go home. In his head when he failed, he though he was gonna lose his new friends and go through what happened last time. If Gavin wasn't there, I think would have been under a complete breakdown.

I also wanted to add everyone else's reaction to the video.

I also really want feedback from you guys about how I'm writing the friendships between these characters. Criticism fully needed. I want yo know how to improve since these are based on friendship.

I would also like to thank the guest for reviewing.

This chapter was beta by MikassaHiccupFrost. See you next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 24: Thank You

There was a long, long silence as those words came from Seto.

Everybody froze in position and stared at the brunette, who believed he hadn't done anything wrong. Rythian blinked and gave a quite sigh.

He began to move across the room until he finally stopped.

Right in front of Martin.

The Bulgarian blinked but he quickly gulped. Rythian smiling which Martin copied back.

Rythian then grabbed Martin's head with his left hand, lifted the Raven-haired off the ground and threw him across the room. A loud smack echoed around as he hit the stone wall and fell on his back.

"You fucking destroyed my little brother's innocence you Bulgarian pervert!" Rythian hollered, pointing a finger at Martin.

Nepeta and Chopper quickly rushed over to Martin.

"Somebody call a doctor! Call a doctor!" Chopper screamed loudly in shock.

"AC purrs at Chopper to pawse and say he's the doctor," Nepeta role-played not staring at Martin who was twitching.

Chopper snapped out of sudden shock and careful examined the Raven-haired guy.

"Martin! Please try to communicate with us if you're conscious!" the brunette squeaked.

"Rice...can...m-melt..." Martin passed out as he uttered those finally words.

Nepeta blinked in confusion and stated off into the distance with Chopper beginning to yell and try to wake him up again.

Faith stared and began to whisper words of 'it will be ok' and 'please try and calm down...if you want to'. She eventually settled on standing pointlessly and looking mildly awkward.

Akura was watching with her eyes sparkling at Rythian, seeing another bout of his pure strength and battle pose.

Alex was grumbling under his breath and thinking about Setos choice of words. Gavin was trying to hold in his laughter - biting his cheek, turning a little red and shaking.

Seto watched this all go on with Akura and Alex having to hold down hold down Rythian from giving Martin a beat-down.

"Did...did I say something wrong?"

00000

The others watched outside the door, all trying to keep calm and composed. After the fuss of all that and Rythian wanting to destroy Martin, they forgotten why they had disturbed Gavin in the first place. Finally they asked but Seto was still mildly annoyed and confused.

The quickly got him to Gavin's room and quickly put on the video. Seto wanted to watch it on his own.

The video itself was exactly 40 minutes long. Though Seto had been there for about an hour. Though they heard clicks from the mouse and the chair being moved. That was about it.

Creek!

The door quickly opened and Seto finally appeared. He closed the door carefully behind him and he came up to Gavin. Gavin watched carefully as Seto finally came quite close.

"You told the entire story on the video." Seto quietly spoke but loud enough for Gavin to hear.

"Not everything…I bloody well left out many details." Gavin answered.

Seto gave a silent stare and brushed his bangs away.

"Do you honestly think it will work?" Seto questioned nervously.

Gavin gave one of his cheery smiles and quickly nodded.

"This will work!"

Seto smiled at that as did Gavin. The others saw the tension lift and everyone else quickly smiled in return. Rythian watched from the sidelines.

00000

The in eight hours quickly got its response. With the number of subscribers the channel had, the views and comments quickly came flowing in. Mostly good comments and some bad. No balance at all, some serious and some dumb. The views kept on going but hadn't reached a million.

Gavin just wanted the video be spread around.

Michael had already texted about the sudden video on there channel. Though it was more questions. Geoff was more help and understood the problem. Same with Ray, Ryan and Jack. It also seemed Alex and Martin seemed to get a lot more texts.

Seto also got a couple but he quickly ignored them.

The video was going around quickly.

Though it was the response that was needed. Would they help or not?

Nobody was sure and everyone kept on waiting. Even through the night.

00000

"Oi! Oi! Seto!"

The short brunette blearily opened his eyes at the accented and very annoying voice. Seto quickly lifted his head and gave a soft glare to whoever disturbed his slumber. Seeing sunglasses and a large smile, the brunette quickly rolled on the other side.

"Setoooooooo!" The Bulgarian whined loudly and flapped his arms. Seto grumbled under the covers and quickly held a pillow to block out sound.

"Seto!" Martin yelled loudly and he seemed to scream at the end.

Seto finally lifted his head and rolled over.

"Unless the building is on fire, someone died, the Lochness monster is dancing the conga or someone mentioned Duncan's name to Rythian then burn in hell Martin," Seto listed off.

Martin watched carefully, though a soft smile appeared on his face, his Raven hair was much messier than usual.

"We got a response," Martin whispered, "they're...they're gone Seto...the lawyers are gone."

The pale guy snapped his head up to stare at the Bulgarian. His brown eyes shining and blinking in confusion.

"E-Excuse me?" Seto asked. It was too much…had they really gone?!

"It over Seto." The Raven-haired replied as he ruffled Setos hair. Seto blinked but a warm smile came over him. Martin chuckled at that.

"It's only been three days since the deadline." Seto replied.

Nodding quickly, Martin's smile became smaller.

""There was so much support from everybody that they backed off before things could get messy," said Martin happily.

"….who's Duncan?"

Almost twelve seconds later, Rythian slammed the door open and began to yell about ' blonde dumb scientist' and 'Duncan burning in the pit of hell'. Martin quickly watched the scene and began to laugh loudly in reply.

The earned response was Rythian yelling at the Bulgarian with burning and deadly wrath. Seto covered his ears with a pillow and fell asleep.

00000

Gavin saw the castle.

The sun was only rising from the trees and shone on everything. Giving a reddish light. The water was slightly bobbing about and it shone elegantly against the cold loch water. The castle itself was still in the same condition as they first saw it. Thank god for Alex. Spotting such a cool castle and shit.

"Oi, dog fucker are you ready!" Akura quickly yelled.

Some muffled insult came from the forest. Akura tapped her foot while everyone else was talking.

All had brightened up since the news of Setos lawyers gone. Martin wanted to throw a party for such an event.

Though Seto expressed his hatred in parties and Akura added that there wasn't enough for a party. Martin quickly turned sour until Seto gave the Bulgarian a hug which quickly brightened him up.

Nepeta and Faith seemed to be talking at the side as Gavin and Akura waited for the van, Martin and Seto were having a short conversation and Rythian had put Chopper on his shoulders.

"I am refuring to your injured shoulder and hand, ac paws towards the limbs." Nepeta role-played.

Faith smiled at this, her pink hair a little bit messier than usual.

"Chopper told me that my hand needed two more weeks and it would be fixed...but I need to go to the hospital for surgery to get it removed." Faith replied.

Nepeta nodded intensely but her olive eyes kept on moving towards where Alex was going to get Dublish.

"I Alex likes the new design." Purred the black-haired girl.

"New design?" questioned Faith.

"NEPETA‼!" roared Alex. He ran out of the woods and quickly tackled Nepeta in anger. He picked her up and quickly began dragging her towards the forest. Everyone gave glances and followed Alex.

Nepeta was yelling about a guy named Equius kicking Alex's ass and using her claws to scratch Alex's back.

The red-eyed guy didn't notice and quickly dropped Nepeta. He pointed at Dublish and stomped his foot in anger. His knuckles turning white.

Everyone else finally rushed to see the same sight.

Dublish seemed to look like she normally did at first glance. Though her lower side was covered in paint splatters. Colours of green, orange, red, purple, light blue, yellow, olive and pink was covering her. Mostly the van door and around it.

A few had seemed to have gone on the tires and grass around it. It wasn't bad and actually brightened up Dublish even more.

"When did you even do this?" exclaimed Alex in mass anger and confusion.

"An artist had purr-sonal powers," Nepeta replied with a somewhat serious face, ""some which has saved the universe many times."

"Screw your artistic powers, I will kick your ass to another universe!" the brunette yelled in anger.

"Umm…Nepeta what paint did you use?" Chopper questioned, still on Rythians shoulders.

"I used nature like wild beasts, bugs and fruit," answered the cat-girl.

Alex began to yell even louder at Nepeta, realising the red paint was actually rabbit blood.

"But since it's not car paint it will wash off," Seto pointed out.

Alex smirked at this while Nepeta was shocked.

"Let's go home!" Gavin announced loudly.

888888

The next chapter will be the last chapter.

I would like to thank the many people journeyed through this and read. Don't worry there will be a sequel to this and a sequel to that sequel.

Sequelception

So this chapter is kind of short in stuff but they do need to go Home quickly and the next chapter will show the after-effects of that road-trip.

Also the colours that were put on Dublish were all the colours they had.

Gavin-green

Martin-orange

Alex-red

Seto-purple

Akura- light blue

Faith-yellow

Nepeta-olive

Chopper-pink

Also I'm an artist and Nepeta 'artistic powers' are hers. She just woke up in the middle of the night and did that. Mostly to mess with Alex.

I would like to thank guest for reviewing. Seto will meet team crafted again and Gavin will meet up with achievement hunter also. Though AH will be much more in the sequel and Team crafted will be way bigger in the third sequel.

I would like to thank the many views from around the world.

This chapter was beta by MikassaHiccupFrost and I am a kola with a laptop.


	25. Chapter 25

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 25: Welcome Home

The sun was quickly setting. Colours of red, orange, indigo, blue and yellow shone in the sky and covered everything in its path.

Since the cops weren't going to arrest them if they spotted them, they were able to take the main highways, which were much shorter than the roads they took on the way to Scotland. Other cars passed by with speed or slowly. Gavin carefully watched them go past and counted each one.

He finally felt relaxed and much happier than he could realise, so much had happened in exactly a month. Everything he expressed in a video that saved Seto.

The meeting of his new friends, being named criminals, fish and chip shop fires, saving a shop from a robbery and meeting new friends.

Gavin never thought something like that would ever happen to him, we'll he got proven wrong.

The Brit turned to Alex who was driving slowly, a smile and bags still under his eyes. Probably from being the the most stress of being the driver. Escaping people and meeting his brother. It was odd to see the Russian so relaxed and happy.

He finally turned his head to the back of the van.

Rythian and Seto were fast a sleep to the side - Seto's head rested on Rythians arm. Rythian was snoring slightly but it was barely audible. Seto was moving slight but only from the van swinging a little.

Such odd brothers. So physically opposite yet so protective and happy.

Martin and Faith were calmly at the side. Faith humming a slight tune which she made up as she went along, her hair was extremely messy and her yellow jumper still had some dirt marks on it. It was a different jumper yet still got dirty. Martin was on his phone and just browsing. Though whatever he was looking at seemed to have made him happy, as he scrolled through it carefully.

Akura was at the back with Nepeta and Chopper. The cat-girl was pointing at her shipping wall with glee and giving a lecture on shipping itself. Akura was rather befuddled with her eyes narrowing yet asking the most questions. Chopper was more or less in awe of Nepeta drawing skill. The cat girl had turned her head many times towards each of them, trying to least have them understand the few simple points of shipping.

Finally Gavin took a deep breath and relaxed in happiness. It was so calm and peaceful, unlike how loud and noisy it usually got. The blonde watched the road in front and his smile grew.

Honestly he couldn't be happier.

00000

The trip back itself took less than a whole month but did take a couple of weeks since it was more short open roads and less long single complicated shortcuts. They also passed the many things that they had encountered.

They passed by the castle of Alex's brother Ioann. The Russian wasn't happy and before they even passed it, he asked Martin to drive. He sat in the back next to to Faith, the red-eyed boy grumbling angrily under his breath and holding his left arm. He didn't stop until they were finally so far away from the castle. Alex screamed stop, dragged Martin out of the driving seat and quickly took control. In no more than two minutes.

It was after a while they finally got into England again. Passing again through the tax booth toll, they were only one booth across from the actual broken one. Everyone was quick to look away all except Akura who wasn't caring, Faith who deeply stared at it (without blinking) and Rythian who was following Faiths gaze.

They also passed the police station. Yep…that one. Martin wasn't caring much but Seto was very much glaring and muttering Japanese under his breath. Rythian clearly wanted to ask but instead left the topic for later.

Spotting the same 24 hour store, they wanted to immediately enter to find food but seeing some drawings of then with the words Banned. They quickly passed it without words and kept on driving.

It was finally the fish and chip shop they passed, still burnt to a crisp and now some black stuff on the floor. Some yellow tape was around it but nobody had exactly done anything to it. Questions came up from Alex when he realised it was the shop that Gavin went to. A quick lie about the shop was made, only for Akura sake. She wasn't ready to revel her past yet.

0000

"I'm home!" Gavin cheered loudly, getting out of the van and admiring his home. It was still in the same condition, though the grass on his front lawn had grown. It seemed exactly like it was when they first left.

"I'm very worried about my home now," grumbled Akura who was glancing to her own home.

"You can go and check on it if you want." Gavin replied though the blue-eyed girl just followed the group to the front door instead.

Fumbling with his keys, Gavin finally got the lock into the keyhole and quickly opened the door. Inside was dark, too dark. Nobody could make out anything.

"SURPRISE‼!" the light quickly turned onto to reveal a massive crowd of people there. The smaller group screamed and Akura quickly took action, she grabbed the nearest item she could threw it as hard as she could. That lamp.

That lamp at high speed took down a blonde freckled girl with a cowboy hat, a ginger with freckles who began to scream many odd words and a another freckled guy with reddish hair bit wore glasses.

The lamp bounced off them and then slowly to the wall on the other. The three lying on the floor got up, the smaller group just watched in shock. No body moved and no sound was made.

"My lamp…" Gavin whined.

"GAVIN!" screamed a similar voice, it was then the glasses-wearing ginger tackled him with great force, leading the blonde to scream rather loudly or make ''Gavin noises'. Then another large ginger with beard and glasses tackled, then a guy with black hair, glasses and sort of facial hair, a sandy haired guy and finally a guy with a moustache, black hair and tattoos on his arms.

It the larger group finally went in. Many all recognised as their friends. Only Seto, Rythian and Akura watched from the sidelines.

After a while Gavin was finally able to get away from the dog pile and breath.

"Boi…what the bloody hell is going on here?!" the blonde exclaimed in confusion. A silence went over the group as Michael got up to explain.

"We assholes were worried for you since you got yourself named criminals and that Seto guy did the 'phone-thing." He gritted his teeth at the end and pointed to Seto who was quickly hiding behind Rythian.

"We honestly had no idea what to fucking do…so like cop we searched for others who knew you well and found us all," Michael went on, "we were about to go get you…until we found that YouTube video of yours!"

"So here is one huge motherfucking party, celebrating whatever the fuck you were trying to accomplish!" Michael proclaimed, making wild hand gestures.

The smaller group went silent but finally all smiled.

"Chopper‼!" screamed a loud voice and a boy in a straw hat quickly hugged the doctor. A green haired guy, large chested ginger, long-nosed guy, blonde with curly eyebrows, lady with black, long hair, a werid blue haired guy and a extremely tall old man with a Afro. They quickly followed behind and hugged the doctor as well.

"Party starting time!" Loud cheers were proclaimed as people began to talk and have fun.

Gavin was already taking to Achievement Hunter and trying to show his Boi to his new friends. Akura seemed sceptical but joined in when Faith introduced her to a rainbow girl with some courage. Chopper was showing his green haired friend Zoro to Rythian, both who seemed to be glaring.

Martin was talking to his friend in a blue t-shirt and another in a orange t-shirt, both with expressions of frustrated relief. Alex was talking to his group The Creatures but was being dragged away by Nepeta who wanted Equius to meet him. Seto timidity at the back, rather confused and not looking all this chaos.

"Hey…I almost forgot you didn't like parties!" Seto twisted to see Gavin who had left his spot from the group. "Just pretend it's like one our normal talks."

Seto nodded to this but still pressed his back against wall and gave a slightly shy look. Gavin blinked at him.

"Ok…can we be friends?" Gavin asked, stars shining in his eyes.

"No." Seto replied promptly, but felt slightly guilty when Gavin's face changed from happy smile to a soft frown. "After this all blows over, we will go back to our normal lives and act like this never happened," Seto ordered.

"Hey Seto?" Gavin questioned, his emerald eyes shining again.

The hoodied boy gave a soft hum.

"Are we…friends?" Gavin questioned, his fingers lightly drumming against his wall.

Setos gaze went to the other side without a word.

"I guess now we could call ourselves…friends," Seto answered.

Seto was put into a bone-crushing hug from the Brit who was making extremely odd noises. His eyes were shining even more and the biggest smile you've ever seen from the guy was etched across his face.

"We friends! Finally, we're friends!" Gavin announced loudly with Seto turning red.

"Seto? I have this friend who has similar interests to you…I would like you to meet her if you don't mind." Faith asked, the pink haired girl appeared out of nowhere which scared Gavin out of his wits. He let go of Seto and fell onto a blonde with a missing arm, missing eye and blonde hair with blue dyed tips.

Seto ignored the chaos at the side and nodded, following Faith towards the other side of the room.

'Friends…maybe it will work out this time.' Seto thought, a smile spreading across his face.

So I finished by first completed Fanfiction. I feel like I taller than God yet shorter than Franky.

Ok so there friends hadn't been not doing anything, all also grouped together and almost decided to go after them. Until the video came up.

I thought this would be good, I believe that though some might have been scared and angry with Seto since taking off with there friends.

Most I think had forgiven him after the video.

I would like to thank the readers who stayed through out this first journey and I hope you might stay with the second journey. It's your choice.

I would like to thank the readers in the United States, Mexio, Netherlands, United Kingdom, Malaysia and Canada.

The sequel to this will be posted today, it is a prologue and it is short but it will help for the story.

This chapter was edited by MikkassaHiccupFrost and I'm a kola eating knotgrass.


End file.
